But I Am Your Sister!
by mark my words
Summary: Hermione and James are twins separated when they were seven years old. What would happen if Hermione is sent back to her rightful time to be with her brother? Please Review!
1. Prologue

**But I Am Your Sister!**

**By: Mark my Words**

**Prologue **

**1975**

"Happy Birthday James and Hermione!" was said by two proud looking parents as they gazed at their children.

It was July 16, 1975 when twins James and Hermione Potter turned seven years old. James had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and wore wire framed glasses. He looked like his father but had a softer expression in comparison to his father's tough exterior. Hermione had curly but messy black hair and hazel eyes as well. However she looked like the carbon copy of her mother minus her mother's blond hair. Everything was similar from the small dimple at the upper corner of their left cheek to their same dazzling smile.

Harold and Anna Potter beamed happily as they watched their children blow the candles off of their birthday cake.

After cake had been eaten it was nearing their children's bedtime when Harold and Anna found their children in James's room talking in low whispers. Anna stood quietly at the doorway marveling at how much her two children looked after one another. Harold nudged her forward and they both stepped into the room.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Anna asked looking around suspiciously.

Both twins gave her identical innocent smiles. "Nothing mom," James said giving her an even wider smile.

"Well . . ." Anna trailed off looking at Harold before continuing. "We have one more present for you guys."

Both kids looked up at the sound of more presents. "What is it mom?" Hermione asked.

Anna opened one hand in which she held a silver cross, "This," she said, "Is for James." She opened her second hand which held what seemed to be two gold chopsticks holding a pearl ball. "And this is for Hermione."

Both kids awed at the sparkling necklaces; Hermione more so then James. "As long as you both wear it you'll always have each other," Harold said.

Handing each child their necklace both parents exited the room softly shutting back the door.

Hermione immediately picked hers up and put it on. "Aren't you putting yours on Jamie?"

James smiled at his nickname and glanced at his sister seeing the hope in her eyes in him wearing it. "Of course Mia," he said using her own nickname.

James put on his cross, and looking at his sister he knew he couldn't ever say no to her and would never maker her unhappy this he promised himself.

"Jamie," Hermione whispered. "Promise me that you'll always wear this so that we're never forced to be alone," Hermione asked looking at James with her bright hazel eyes.

"Of course Mia, I promise."

-

A week later after dinner had been eaten and James and Hermione were seen to bed Harold and Anna decided to retire for the night when a blood curdling scream stopped them in their tracks.

They both ran towards Hermione's room where the yell had come from with James right at their heels. They looked everywhere in the room but couldn't find Hermione.

Anna had already begun to cry. The room looked a right mess with the bed turned over, toys knocked down, and the window wide open. James neared the window and found a note. He silently handed it to his father who cleared his throat and with a grave voice read the note aloud.

"Potters, you'll never see her again. Not dead but far from your reach. The Dark Lord will rise."

-

The Potters did everything they could to find their missing daughter but to no avail. Aurors did the best they could to find the missing girl but when days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and months turned to years they soon gave up hope and proclaimed her dead.

Harold soon became ruthless when he dealt with Death Eaters throwing himself fully into his work and job having time for nothing else. Anna did best she could managing the loss of a child but would follow her husband and gave her work her all to keep her mind from wandering.

Though no one seemed to have noticed but Hermione's disappearance seemed to have hit James the strongest. He had just lost his twin, his best friend. He had sworn to protect her but couldn't do just that.

When James entered Hogwarts in 1979 and became friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew he threw himself into playing pranks or into Quidditch because he knew if he didn't his mind would wander to his sister and her whereabouts.

As promised James always wore his silver cross but that one week after their birthday it had stayed warm against his chest giving him a tingling feeling when his sister walked into the room. He knew that wherever Hermione was she didn't have her necklace because his felt cold against his chest. As his eyes welled up with tears as they did every time he thought of his sister and one thought crossed his mind, 'She didn't keep her promise.'

**1996**

A bushy, brown haired, brown eyed girl opened her eyes. "Mom . . ." she whispered.


	2. Growing Up

**Chapter 1**

**Growing Up**

**2000**

Professor McGonagall held a scroll in her hand and the sorting hat in the other, "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, now then Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. _Hmm Miss Potter what are you doing here?_

'Miss Potter' Hermione thought, 'No I'm not a Potter.'

_Aw well it isn't my place to question what you're doing here Miss Potter but you like your brother would do well in_ GRYFFINDOR.

_Good luck Miss Potter we will surely meet again,_ the sorting hat said just before it was taken off of her head.

Hermione confused made her way to the Gryffindor table and convinced herself that she was hallucinating prior to have eaten nothing on the train ride.

**1979**

"Now when I call your name you will put on the hat and be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall said.

The list went on and soon James heard his own name be called, "James Potter."

James stepped forward and put the hat on his head. It immediately called out Gryffindor but just before it whispered _she's fine._

Confused he walked to the cheering table and took a seat next to his friends from the train trying to understand what the hat said meant.

**1982**

"Come on Prongsie its time for dinner!" Sirius yelled up the boy's dormitory.

"It's Prongs Padfoot not Prongsie," James said as he walked down the stairs.

"Finally, come on lets go Jamie," said Sirius.

James visibly paled and stopped walking when he heard his old nickname, as if taunting him in not being able to protect his sister.

As the portrait door opened revealing a Miss Lily Evans Remus looked up from the book he was reading to see James roughly push Sirius up against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" James hissed out in a low but dangerous voice. At that he turned around and stormed back up the stairs.

Remus walked up to Sirius, "What happened Padfoot?"

"I've never seen him so angry before," Sirius said concern evident in his voice.

"I know but did you see the hurt in his eyes," Remus whispered so only Sirius would hear.

They both glanced worriedly at the boy's dormitory before mutually agreeing and climbing back up the stairs dinner being completely forgotten.

In their haste no one noticed Lily who had been there the whole time seeing a certain Mr. James Potter in a new light.

-

Up in the boy's dormitory Sirius knocked lightly on their door, "Hey Prongs you in there," he said opening the door slightly.

All the beds were empty but at the window sat James one hand holding a picture the other fiddling with something on his neck. Both boys at the doorway noticed tears in his eyes.

"I don't know where she is," James finally croaked out. "She didn't even keep her promise," he whispered as his tears threatened to fall.

Both friends walked towards James as Remus sat across from him and Sirius sat next to him. "Who Prongs?" Remus asked.

James quickly brushed his eyes letting go of his cross. Handing out the picture Remus and Sirius were able to make out two kids roughly around seven years old. One was James and the other one was a girl who looked like James.

"James who is this?" Remus finally asked.

"I never told well anyone since it happened sometimes I can't even admit to myself," James said. "But that's my sister," he said and in a lower voice, "My twin sister."

"You're twin," Sirius said the same time Remus asked, "You have a sister?"

All James could do was nod. Sirius put his arm on his best mates, "What happened to her James? Why haven't we met her?"

James paled once again and remain quiet taking deep breathes before finding his Gryffindor courage and began talking. "She disappeared, kidnapped when we were seven . . . and I don't know where she is. I couldn't protect her . . ."James trailed off losing his voice. Both boys looked down but were surprised when he spoke again. "She was my best friend and she had me promise her to always wear this," he whispered taking out his silver cross. "But she never kept the same promise."

"I'm sorry James," Sirius whispered. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry Sirius," James said looking his best mate in the eye. "But she used call me that. I remember the first time she did . . ."

_Flashback_

_Two kids were standing outside holding their broomsticks watching their father teach them how to ride a broom. They did this almost every time their mother wasn't home who wanted to wait till the twins were older to teach them how to fly._

_As they heard the door opening their father quickly took the brooms from his kids and turned to look at them. "Remember not a word of this to your mother," he said and with a wink walked back to the house._

_As Hermione and James walked to the house Hermione looked at James before speaking. "James that sounds so . . . formal," she said._

"_What?" he said confusion evident in his voice._

"_Your name sounds grownup and god knows you sure aren't going to mature any time soon. Jamie sounds more playful. That matches you."_

_From that day on Hermione always called James Jamie as she said matched him more. James called Hermione Mia saying that it meant, 'mine', and only Hermione knew that when he meant mine he meant keeping her safe._

_End Flashback_

James stood there for a moment just remembering that day before noticing that his friends were still watching him.

"You know what the worst part is," James asked and not even waiting for them to ask went on talking his voice getting lower. "I know it's just a gut feeling but I know she isn't dead just somewhere and she could be hurt or in trouble but I'd never know. If she were dead at least I'd know."

Both boys looked at each other a loss for words to say to comfort their friend. Not knowing what to do Remus and Sirius stayed with James all night who for the first time in many years began to cry for his sister once again as he thought and thought of her.

The next day James was sitting in the common room watching the sun rise. He heard a noise behind him and placing a hand next to the pocket that held his wand he turned around and was surprised to see Lily.

"Umm . . ." James looked around uncomfortably. "Good morning," he said.

"Oh, morning James," Lily said looking down awkwardly.

James looked up, "You just called me James."

"That's your name isn't it," Lily said looking at him. "Umm, mind if I join," she said indicating to the seat next to him.

"Not at all," James said looking at Lily strangely.

The two looked outside the window watching the sun rise. "God, I love watching the sun rise," Lily whispered. "I mean it looks the same here, back in muggle Londen and if you're either muggle or wizard."

James nodded. "I remember the first time I saw a sun rise," he whispered ever so softly.

Lily looked at him as if urging him to go on. "My . . . sister woke me up around five o'clock. I thought she was crazy till she took me to the room upstairs and I remember sitting with her watching the sun rise."

"I never knew you had a sister James," Lily whispered.

"She's not really around much," he said. He stole a glance at Lily's face and saw curiosity but for the first time concern for him.

"I'll keep your secret James, I promise."

He nodded before quietly explaining what had happened.

"Can I see your cross, James," Lily asked pushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

He pulled out his cross before taking it off and handing it to her. After a few moments of quiet examining Lily let out a low chuckle before handing the cross back to him, "It means protection."

"Huh," James said as he put the cross back on.

"That cross you wear is loaded with magic. It means protection if you believe in it," Lily said. Then a smile spread on her face, "Now I know why every time when Snape tries to hex you it misses."

James smiled as well. Soon the sound of feet thundering on the stairs brought them both down to reality. "I guess I'll see you in class, James," Lily said.

"Yeah, class, see you."

With that Lily walked out towards the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus who had been on the stairs listening in the entire time gave each other knowing smirks before they headed down to their infatuated friend.

-

At potions class later that day Professor Slughorn began pairing the class up in making the Sleeping Draught potion. "Potter and Evans," was said last on his list.

The entire class looked up expecting the red head to complain but no such thing happened. Instead Lily got up and took a seat next to James giving him a smile which was cautiously returned.

From that day on Lily Evans the stubborn redhead who never agreed to a date with James became friends with a certain James Potter the Marauder who played pranks on Slytherin's. A friendship that after two years turned into a relationship however every relationship has its own problems . . .


	3. Sixth Year

**Chapter Two**

**Sixth Year**

**2005**

During Christmas break, Hermione sat in the library looking through a bunch of old newspaper she found in a section she hardly ever went to in the library. The newspapers dated from about twenty years ago. She found a particular newspaper that caught her attention.

_Hermione Potter Gone Missing!_

'What,' Hermione thought to herself. Checking the date she found it in the year 1975. Doing some quick math in her head she figured Harry's father would be about seven. 'Did James have a sister,' Hermione thought and planned on asking Remus about it.

She shuffled through some more newspapers until she found another headline, _Hermione Potter Proclaimed Dead After Four Years of Missing!_

'No wonder, no one's ever mentioned her before,' Hermione thought. 'She's dead.'

Around an hour later Hermione had barely moved from her position when Harry found her.

"Mione come on lets go down to lunch."

"Be right there James," Hermione said not even looking up. "Let me just finish this."

"Hermione it's me, its Harry not James."

"What are you playing James I don't know a Harry," she said.

"Hermione!" Harry said louder.

She looked up from the book she was reading. Looking at him for a moment before, "Harry!"

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, I'm fine, sorry about that Harry, won't happen again."

With that she closed her book and stood up with Harry as he led her out of the library and towards the Great Hall.

"Oh," Hermione said clutching her head. "I'm so dizzy," she said.

"Hermione," Harry said. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he ran back to his friend just in time to catch her as she fell into unconsciousness.

**1984**

James and Sirius were spending Christmas at the Potter household. Everyone was bustling about trying to make everything perfect for Christmas.

James and Sirius were going to spend the day at Remus's house. "You go first," James said holding out the floo powder for Sirius to take.

Nodding Sirius took some floo powder stepped into the fireplace and called, "Lupin's House!"

As James reached for the floo powder as well he heard a scream. Dropping it he ran hoping what had happened to his sister all those years ago wasn't about to be repeated.

He reached the front hall and there stood Lord Voldemort and next to his feet which had caused his mother to yell was his dead father's body.

Kicking it aside Voldemort came towards his mother and before James's could do anything, "Avada Kedavra," escaped the Dark Lord's lips and his mother fell to the floor.

"Ah, James Potter," Voldemort said looking up the sixteen year old boy in front of him. "Alas it is your turn," he said a snakelike smile on his face.

James turned and ran. He had no wand on him, his parents were dead, and no one was here to help him face the evilest man in the wizarding world. He was left to fend for himself.

He stopped and turned and faced the door waiting for him to come. The door was blasted aside but he wasn't concentrating on that but at what was happening right next to him.

A girl appeared. She had brown hair and eyes as she straightened up and faced the room. "Oh dear," she said.

She then noticed the person next to her. "James . . . Jamie?" she said.

"Mia . . ." he said incredulously. After all these years she finally had shown up and his parents . . . their parents were dead and not only that but it didn't seem as if she were whole. It seemed as if she was a spirit.

"God, I haven't heard that in years."

All he could do was nod. It was the snakelike hiss and the green light that just narrowly missed them that reminded them of the circumstances. "Take my hand!" she said.

"What!" James said looking at her as another Avada Kedavra curse missed them.

"Take my hand!" she yelled again.

"Fine!" he yelled back and grabbed her hand as the Avada Kedavra curse hit their clasped hands.

-

"You have to let me in, I'm his best friend."

"And I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry family only."

"Well you better move aside we are his family."

James woke up hearing these voices. He clutched his head looking around.

"James!" cried a female voice and a second later he was engulfed in a hug as he buried his face into a familiar set of red hair. "I thought you were dead," Lily cried still holding onto him.

After pulling out of Lily's grasp he saw Sirius and Remus standing next to his bed. Sirius pulled him into a hug as did Remus.

"What happened?" James finally asked. "Where are we?"

"You're sat St. Mungo's," Remus said.

"After I flooed over to Remus's I found out from his dad that Death Eaters attacked your house mate," Sirius said. Looking at the others he continued, "Your house had the Dark Mark underneath it . . . and your parents were found dead. I'm sorry mate," Sirius said.

"They found you unconscious and it was a miracle you were still alive," Lily said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, I remember now," James whispered.

After a moment of silence James noticed his left hand bandaged. "What happened to my hand?"

"We don't know," Sirius said.

"It was my sister," James said. "I saw her but she was like a spirit. She told me to take her hand and then everything went dark. She saved me."

Everyone was quiet as this thought settled in, everyone at a loss of what to say.

**2005**

"Oh," Hermione moaned gripping her head and slowly sitting up. She found herself in the hospital wing her right hand bandaged up.

"Hermione," both Harry and Ron said jumping to their feet and rushing up to her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "What am I doing in the hospital wing?"

"You fell unconscious," Harry said. "I ran and brought you up here and then Ron and I have been waiting for you to come around."

"You screamed earlier before falling back down limp," Ron said. "Then out of nowhere your right arm began bleeding and something was carved onto it."

-

When for both James and Hermione got their arms out of their bandages they were both surprised to see a crescent moon. For James it faced east and for Hermione west.


	4. Finally Understanding

**Chapter Three**

**Finally Understanding**

**2005**

Summer came quickly and sixth year was finished. Hermione knew that Harry didn't plan on coming back to school for his seventh year and Ron and Hermione had agreed to not come back either. None of the adults knew their decision though.

Hermione wondered the Burrow aimlessly. She paused at Ginny's room looking inside and found Ginny on her bed looking at a picture of Harry.

"Why does he have to be so noble?" Ginny moaned putting the picture down and looking up at Hermione.

"I don't know, Gin, but he just is doing what he thinks is best for your safety."

"My safety," Ginny spat. "No one is safe any more Hermione everywhere there is darkness about. Not many would admit it but the dark side is winning this war."

"Ginny," Hermione said looking at her friend. "I think what Harry's doing to is foolish. Pushing back the people who love him but he lost everyone important to him because of the love they've shown him. His parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. He doesn't know what to Ginny and for now you should just give him some time."

Ginny nodded and Hermione left the room. On her way down she passed a mirror and took a moment to study on how much she had changed.

Her brown hair was no longer bushy but instead was incredibly curly. Her hair seemed to be getting darker as well. Her body had finally begun to mature and she had gotten curves in all the right places. She had gotten two earring holes in each of her ears and unbeknownst to everyone had gotten two tattoos as well. She looked at her arm running her hand over her scar, her crescent moon scar.

-

A week later on July 16 Hermione Granger became no more as a white glow surrounded the sleeping girl thus changing her appearance to one that would match a certain Miss Hermione Potter instead.

She got out of bed that morning and found on her dresser a necklace. It was two gold chopsticks and in the middle of it a pearl ball. 'How pretty,' she thought and picked it up putting it on.

Right when the pearl ball made contact with her skin, memories flooded her line of vision. Hermione fell to the floor clutching her head. When it stopped she looked up and instead of meeting her normal chocolate brown eyes found hazel ones in their place.

Hermione gasped as she looked at herself. Her hair was still waist long but was now pitch black and incredibly messy. She had hazel eyes as well. For some reason the way she looked made her think of Harry.

She then remembered, that night almost ten years ago, when it had happened and finally everything fit.

_Flashback_

_A seven year old girl sat in her room reading a book. As the clock read nine o'clock she put the book down and crawled into bed turning off the light. _

_Two hours later there was a bang on her window. Hermione woke up as the window was blasted open reveling a hooded man. Hermione screamed but the hooded man had already grabbed her and the last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was the sound of feet running up the stairs before all went dark._

_End Flashback_

She was Hermione Potter. She had always had this nagging suspicion about how she never seemed to fit in. That would also answer why the sorting hat called her Miss Potter. It knew the truth! That would also describe why she was having these spells and calling Harry James.

Her eyes watered as she remembered her brother . . . her dead brother. She collapsed back on her bed. She wanted to go home and see her parents and James but she was stuck here in the future and no one could do anything to help her.

-

As Hermione dragged herself out of bed and downstairs people stopped what they were doing and stared at her. 'What?' she thought. Then it hit her, she looked exactly like her brother which meant a resemblance to Harry.

"Morning?" she said.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Why did you color your hair and change your eye color?"

"Oh? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked looking down.

"Aw well dear, what's done is done now why don't you come and sit down and have a spot of breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded. Sitting down she looked up meeting the eyes of Remus Lupin. Her eyes followed down her neck to what he was staring at and found her necklace. She touched it looking at him in the eye. He met her gaze and knew that James must have told him something. She nodded knowing he'd want to talk.

-

"Hermione," Remus said looking down at the reading girl. "You have a minute to talk?"

She nodded and followed him outside.

"Hermione, I'm not going to wait around the bush but where did you get that necklace from?"

"Parents," was her one word answer.

"The Grangers?" he questioned.

"No, they're not my parents," she said almost automatically. "Harold and Anna Potter, my mum and dad."

"Then you're . . . you're Mia!"

"Mine, that's what it meant, it meant mine. James always called me that always meaning his," Hermione said remembering.

"Then when you were kidnapped . . ." Remus asked finding it hard to believe that Miss Granger his former pupil was his best friend's sister. The one he had always sworn to find but was never given the chance.

"I remember that night, I remember him saying he couldn't let a prophecy get in between the rise of Voldemort. He couldn't kill me though, that was his Dark Lord's business but he said he could separate us. The last I remember was a word, Obliviate," Hermione croaked out.

"I'm still finding this hard to believe Hermione . . ." Remus trailed off looking at the girl.

"I can show you," she said something dawning on her. "For me it was about a few months but for you it would about a decade ago," she said. Turning her right arm around she looked at Remus before asking, "Do you recognize this?"

Revealing her hand Remus clearly saw the crescent moon scar the one identical to the one James had.

Remus looked into Hermione's eyes recognizing the same twinkle of mischief in it that James always had. What he did next surprised Hermione but gave her a happy feeling. He reached down and hugged her. After a moment she returned the hug.

BANG

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters," Remus said as he began running back to the Burrow Hermione hot on his heels.

"Mia, I need you to stay safe."

"What?"

"You know how bad James would kill me if I let any harm come to you," he said giving her a small smile.

"But everyone I grew up with is in there and Death Eaters are with them!" Hermione snapped back.

"You have an even bigger part in this war then fighting Death Eaters," Remus said. Glancing back at the house he saw the Dark Mark. "I need you to go back to your own time, Mia, and make sure none of this happens, alright. Mia answer me."

"Alright, it's my home anyway."

"I need you to promise me you won't come near this house."

"What?" Hermione asked looking horrified.

"You need to live, Mia, the Dark Side is winning horribly, and the last strong supporters of the Light Side will die tonight. I need you to promise me. Go to Hogwarts and you'll find your answer there."

Hermione still didn't go.

"Promise me Mia," Remus pleaded with her. "God please promise me."

"I . . . promise," she finally said.

"Then go."

With one last look at the Burrow and a last hug from Remus, Hermione Mia Potter apparated to Hogwarts.


	5. The Prophecy

**Chapter Four**

**The Prophecy**

**2005**

Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade since there was still no apparating into Hogwarts. She ran fast and hard until she reached the school. She stood in front of the castle before walking inside.

Hermione ran through the halls till she stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. "Umm . . . Lemon Drop," she said.

The stone gargoyle moved and allowed her entrance. She ran up the stairs and knocked twice on the door before entering.

No one was in the room except for the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, among them Dumbledore's.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the girl before recognition passed his face. "Hermione . . . Hermione Potter?"

Hermione looked at her previous Headmaster surprised that anything would be able to surprise him. She nodded and raising her right arm for her Headmaster to see her crescent moon shaped scar.

The Headmasters eyes widened. "Sit down Miss Potter, its high time I explain everything to you."

Taking a seat Hermione faced her Headmaster as he took a deep breathe before launching into an explanation.

**1984**

James walked into the castle surprised why Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him during the summer vacation.

The stone gargoyle let him through without a password. Knocking twice on the door he entered. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked stepping inside.

"Ah yes James come in, sit down, its time I explained everything to you."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"James when you and Hermione were born a prophecy was made. Do you know what a prophecy is James?"

**2005**

"A prophecy Headmaster is a written document predicting someone's destiny, their future."

"Correct, now a prophecy was made about three people."

**1984**

"These three people James were called The Protector, The Caller, and The Fighter. You and your sister fit two of these descriptions and the third would have most likely have been an offspring of either of you."

**2005**

"Can you tell me Hermione which of you would fit each of these descriptions," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well after Harry was born there was that other prophecy," Hermione said. "The one that said that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord so it was just a second prophecy of most likely The Fighter so that would make Harry The Fighter since he would be the one able to defeat Voldemort," Hermione looked up at the Professor. "Am I on the right track?"

He nodded, "Continue Miss Potter."

"Umm . . . I would probably be The Caller since I've lived in both worlds and that would leave James as The Protector."

"Very good Miss Potter, very good."

**1984**

"Professor then that would mean that Hermione is still alive, right?" James asked.

"A Death Eater most probably heard of this prophecy and to keep it from happening he separated you and your sister. He could not however kill your sister, James, so instead I would presume he did the next best thing in separating the two of you."

"Then that means my sister is alive, but every where's been searched."

"Time, Mr. Potter that is sometimes the key thing," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now off you go."

As James got up to leave Professor Dumbledore spoke one last time, "James it would be wise to keep this information to oneself and only tell the people who you trust with your life, James. If someone hears of this information the extent of what could happen would be to ghastly to imagine. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Professor, have a good rest of the summer."

"I will see you come term, Mr. Potter."

**2005**

"Hermione I trust you know what you must do?" Professor Dumbledore asked when he finished his explanation.

"I'm to go back to my own time and prevent this from ever happening," Hermione said.

"Very good, Miss Potter, but I trust there is still one last thing you want to do before you leave?"

"Yes, I just want to see what happened," Hermione whispered tears already in her eyes.

"Remember Hermione if all goes well you will see these people again."

Nodding she got up and closed the door as she walked back to Hogsmeade and apparated to the Burrow. However ready she told herself she was when she got there she never expected to see what she did.


	6. Leaving

**Chapter Five**

**Leaving**

**2005**

Hermione looked around at the remains of the Burrow. Blinking back tears she saw the Dark Mark still gleaming in the sky above the remains of the house.

Taking a deep breathe she entered the house. Bodies were every where. Not one of them was Death Eaters and all were strong supporters and fighters of the light.

All the Weasley's minus Percy had been in the house today as well as, Tonks, Harry, Mad-Eye Moody, and of course Remus.

At the front of the house she found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bodies. They had become a second pair of parents for her when her adopted parents which weren't known at the time had died. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were around their parent's dead bodies. In the kitchen she found Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks dead on the floor a circle of blood surrounding them. She wiped her eyes and walked into the family room and there she saw Ginny and Ron.

"No," she cried out. She ran into the room and hugged Ginny's body close to her remembering the words she had told her only a week ago, 'No one is safe anymore, every where there is darkness about. Not many would admit it but the dark side is winning this war.'

She gently lowered Ginny's body back down. She looked at Ron and even more tears came down as she buried her head on his chest crying for him. 'Oh, Ron,' she thought.

After she sat there crying for an hour she picked herself up and climbed the stairs. She glanced in the room she and Ginny shared and found nothing. The same with the master bedroom. She looked inside the room Ron and Harry had always shared.

"No! No, no, no, no!" she moaned. There lay Harry and Remus dead along with the rest of them.

Here lay the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, and one third of their Golden Trio. She hugged his body close to her as she sobbed and sobbed. Trying to make him as comfortable as she can she looked over at Remus.

"Why did I promise you that?" she cried out looking at him his eyes open with a last determined look in them. "You know what, you once taught that it was harder to be the survivor then the one who dies. Is this how you felt when James and Lily died. With Sirius being thrown into Azkaban and Peter who you still believed to be a friend. Is this how you felt alone and broken!" she yelled.

She held onto herself and cried. "I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me. Don't leave me!"

Hermione fell asleep next to her best friend who was really her nephew and someone who had turned from a mentor to a friend.

-

When Hermione woke up around dawn the next day she got up and looked around again. Taking a deep breathe she kissed both Harry and Remus on the cheek before walking back down the stairs. She repeated this process to both Ginny and Ron before taking one last look at the Burrow and stepping outside.

"Ginny was right," Hermione whispered looking at the Burrow. "No one is safe anymore. Hear this now," she said looking around at the stillness that surrounded her. "I will make sure this never happens I promise you all," with one last look at the Burrow, and with the last, "Goodbye," Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade as she walked over to Hogwarts ready to start her next adventure.

This time there would be no Golden Trio as two thirds of it had died only hours before. She was the last one left. The sole survivor. "It is much harder," she said to herself. "To be the one to live then be the one to die." With that said she entered the school grounds and made her way to the Headmasters office one last time as a seventeen year old in the year 2005.

-

"Alright, all you must do is concentrate on that necklace you wear," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"You and James each received a necklace for your seventh birthday. James's cross means protection from those who which to harm him."

"If he had the cross then why did he die," Hermione cut in looking upset.

"He stopped wearing it Miss Potter after your parent's death."

Hermione let out a shaky breathe. "Now then one chopstick means trust and the other communication and the pearl ball in between is memory. That is how you were able to remember everything even after being obliviated."

She nodded. "Do not worry. You will land in my office on August 30th, 1984 around midnight. You will spend the next day at Hogwarts while I talk to your brother about you being back and you will meet James on the first at platform 9 ¾ ."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few moments Professor."

"Indeed you shall Miss Potter and good luck," with that said he sat back down in his chair gazing down at her from the portrait.

'Okay,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Concentrate, just concentrate.' Taking a deep breathe she held her necklace tightly in her hand concentrating on returning back to 1984, and back to her brother.

With a pop she disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the spot where his pupil had once stood. "Lets hope this time everything will turn out for the better."


	7. Meeting Family

**Chapter Six**

**Meeting Family**

**1984**

With a pop Hermione landed in the Headmaster's office. "God, did it work," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, but if you could so kindly tell me who you are and what exactly you are doing in my office."

Hermione looked up and found the owner of the voice a much younger and a much alive Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Professor," Hermione said smiling. "It worked."

She ran up and hugged him. Professor Dumbledore quite shocked at the sudden strike of emotion patted the girl gently on her back.

She backed away from her Professor looking down. "So sorry, don't know what came over me," she said looking up.

"That's quite all . . . Anna, my god you like just like her but no your hair color, Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore said looking at her incredulously.

She nodded, "It's really me Professor." She showed him her right hand. "James has one too but on his left if I remember correctly."

"My god, where have you been child," Professor Dumbledore asked looking at her the twinkle back in his eye.

Hermione launched into her explanation. On how she grew up in the future and she said some things that happened in the future but not everything. She explained the prophecy about Harry and how both prophecies together fit the descriptions of the three Potter descendants.

When she finished she was extremely tired. "Well now, Miss Potter, I think a trip to the Hospital Wing for some Dreamless Sleep Potion is in order."

Nodding she followed her Professor, and as soon as she drank the potion she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As Professor Dumbledore walked back to his office he smiled to himself. 'Maybe know,' he thought, 'Things will start to get better.'

-

The next morning Professor Dumbledore flooed over to the Potter house. "Good morning, James, I'm sorry to come at such an early hour but something has occurred concerning you of the utmost importance."

James nodded looking at his Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore explained everything to him just as Hermione explained everything to himself.

"So she's hear," James asked biting his lip as if it was all a prank. "She's alive."

"Alas she is, but you will meet her tomorrow James. Try and get to the platform around an hour or so earlier to meet your sister once again."

"Yes, of course."

By the time Professor Dumbledore left it was late afternoon and James was bouncing off the walls he was so excited. He remembered Dumbledore's words before he left. 'James one more thing. It would be wise to not tell anyone of this information except to those who you trust with your life. Also the business about your sister living in the future is better left untold except to those who know the truth. Alas many people have forgotten about Miss Potter's disappearance so what her cover would be is that she has gone to Drumstang until recently when your parents died you both agreed to finish your schooling at the same school so she transferred here.'

James sighed. He already knew that the only people he'd tell were Sirius, Remus, and Lily. He didn't trust Peter that much and Peter didn't know about his sister. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Those three will be enough.'

James knew he could tell Sirius know everything that Dumbledore told him but James knew that he had to do this on his own. It had been a decade since he last seen his Mia and know he was going to do it on his own.

James fell asleep a smile on his face as he thought of what his sister would be like after ten years.

-

The next morning, James was up at eight o'clock doing last minute packing and day dreaming the most about his Mia.

He looked at himself as he got dressed he wondered briefly if Hermione had changed as much as he had. He no longer was the small seven year old who was incredibly thin. James had grown physically making him look like a man. Under his shirt was a six pack thanks to years of tough Quidditch training. His black hair was still incredibly messy but it had grown a bit curling around his neck. His eyes no longer held a twinkle of mischief but were an empty socket ever since his parent's death. Maybe having his sister back would finally complete him.

James quickly sat down and wrote a note for Sirius telling him that Professor Dumbledore wanted him at King's Cross Station early for Head business.

At nine thirty he went outside and called the Knight Bus. He was ready.

-

At Hogwarts Hermione woke up and went and took a shower. She dressed quietly and before stepping outside the girl's dormitory at Gryffindor Tower she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was hard to get used to having black hair after brown your whole life but Hermione liked her new look. Her curly black hair fell down till mid back and her face features had changed slightly to the one she remembered clearly having years ago except now was more matured. She had curves in all the right places and wearing her jean skirt that was a few inches above her knee showed everyone just that. Her body had changed to one toned and fit which would result from Quidditch practice. She thanked God that someone was looking after her. With her skirt she wore a sleeveless forest green shirt.

Hermione looked more closely at her eyes. It no longer sparkled with intelligence or the need to want to learn something but instead was a dull color that was left after the deaths of the people she considered her second family.

"Okay," she breathed out. "I'm ready."

-

Hermione got 's Cross first and found herself the first person at Platform 9 ¾. She had a small bag with her and settling herself down on the floor leaning against the wall she took out Hogwarts: A History and began to read.

She was so absorbed in her book she didn't notice that someone else had crossed the barrier.

James entered the platform and looked around. There on the opposite corner of the barrier on the floor sat a girl around seventeen years old. 'This is it,' James thought. He didn't want to get too close to surprise the girl so he took a few steps near her before calling out her name.

"Hermione?" he said it coming out as a question.

Hermione herself looked up and saw James. "James," she whispered. "Oh, Jamie," she cried and without thinking twice about it jumped to her feet and ran to her brother throwing her arms around him.

James obviously didn't expect this type of greeting fell down to the floor. "I thought you wanted to grow up and be strong and you can't even handle a girl hugging you. What a disappointment," Hermione said whipping tears out of her eyes and looking at James a smile on her rosy lips.

Immediately the sparkle of mischief was back in his eyes. "Oh, don't underestimate me dear sister, I just wasn't expecting that type of a greeting." Saying this he got up carrying his sister bridal style.

Hermione laughed and looked at her brother as he put her down. She wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her back. "Oh, my Mia I'm never going to let anyone take you from me again," James whispered into her hair.

She tightened her hold on him and felt around his neck before pulling away and speaking. "Where's your cross?"

"I stopped wearing it after mom and dad died," James said. Then looking back at her, "Why weren't you wearing yours you promised you would and I wore mine every single day never taking it off yet I knew you weren't wearing yours."

"I didn't find it till about a few weeks ago," she whispered. "I guess it was taken from when they . . . well you know."

James nodded and hugged her again. He felt her shaking and knew she was crying and he couldn't help it either as tears fell down his own eyes as well.

"Oh, James I missed everything. I missed getting to know your parents and their death, and I missed starting Hogwarts with you, I missed it all."

"Hey, no worries, Mia you're hear now and that's all that matters," James said comforting his younger sister.

James led Hermione back to where she had been sitting before. James sat down and pulled Hermione on top of him stroking her hair and rubbing her back whispering soothing words to her until the first group of people came through from the barrier.


	8. The Start of a New Year

**Chapter Seven**

**The Start of a New Year**

"Hey Mia, its time to wake up," a voice called out softly thus waking Hermione up from her pleasant dreams.

"Sorry Jamie, I haven't slept like that for awhile," she murmured eyes still closed making no movement to get up.

"Mia, I want you to meet someone," James said shaking her ever so gently.

The only response that he got out of her was a grunt of annoyance.

"Oh, you guys look so cute together. Man, people will soon start to think you're a couple."

Hermione opened her eyes and literally jumped out of James's arms when she heard an extra voice.

Looking at the owner of the voice she saw a beautiful red headed girl. Her hair wasn't as light as the Weasley red but instead a dark auburn color. She was wearing a pair of blue hip huggers and had on a tank top. She had emerald green eyes. The same green eyes as Harry did. This was the one and only Miss Lily Evans.

"Don't worry, Mia, I told her everything, since well she knew about you, and now she knows the whole story."

"The whole story?" Hermione questioned

"All of it," James answered looking deeply into his sister's eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments as if talking to one another before Hermione turned back to Lily a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, but you probably just found that out, didn't you?" she asked sticking out her hand for Lily to shake.

Lily smiled back, "Yeah, James speaks very highly of you." She shook Hermione's hand, "I'm Lily Evans, but you probably knew that."

"Yeah," Hermione said dropping back onto the floor with the other two.

"So Hermione, how exactly was Drumstang?" Lily asked.

"Call me Mia, I like that better," Hermione said and lowering her voice. "I'll tell you guys some things later okay."

Both nodded. "Alright ladies I think it's high time we boarded the Hogwarts Express one last time for school."

Both girls nodded. He held a hand out for each of them helping them up. Throwing each arm around the other he sighed, "I'm surrounded by beautiful women whatever shall I do with them."

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other before throwing off James's hand and clasping hands with each other ran off.

Ignoring James's cries of, "Hey wait for me!" Both girls ran on board the Hogwarts Express.

-

James frowned but his eyes sparkled, he had never had this much fun since his sister had disappeared. Sure he had fun with his fellow Marauders but nothing compared of sitting for an hour and a half with his sister in his arms and his girlfriend who he had called over sitting next to each other.

"Hey Prongs!" a chorus of voices yelled.

James turned around and saw his fellow Marauders. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He knew he would have to tell Sirius and Remus about his sister. He couldn't keep anything from Sirius and vice versa and Remus would probably figure it out give or take in about two to three weeks. Peter, he didn't have to tell Peter. Let him believe she went to Drumstang.

"Hey guys," James said.

"How was the Heads meeting Prongs," Sirius asked.

"What Heads meeting," James asked confused.

"You know the reason why you left the house early," Sirius said looking at Remus and Peter. Still seeing his mate's confused expression, "You left a note mate . . ."

"Oh, yeah," James said biting his lip. He was cornered.

-

"Hey Lils, Jamie isn't following us," Hermione said looking behind her.

"Oh, he probably met up with the rest of the Marauders," Lily said. Looking at Hermione's expression, "I think you know who they are."

She nodded. "Oh, I see him," she said. Hermione became quiet for a moment. "He needs help. Save us a compartment, okay Lils. I'm going to go rescue my brother, Bye."

Without another word Hermione left leaving a confused Lily.

Hermione stopped walking and her eyes widened when she saw the Marauders. There was Peter Pettigrew. He had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as fit as his friends but wasn't fat either. He looked like the odd one out from the four, and god knows he was.

Remus Lupin had brown hair with amber eyes. He was extremely fit but tired looking. She guessed the full moon was coming soon.

The last Marauder was Sirius Black. He had shaggy black hair that came to his neck and coal black eyes. He looked extremely fit with a body like a god's. He was extremely hot and he knew it.

'Move Hermione, move,' she thought to herself before she walked over to her brother, with a grin in place and a twinkle in her eye.

-

James felt an arm around his waist. He looked down and found his sister. He threw an arm around her shoulder keeping her next to him. He was thanking the god's that she had felt his pleaded cry's for help.

His friend's were looking at him with wide eyes and on all of their minds was what happened to Lily?

"Well James it seems you have introduced me to your girlfriend and I've already met the professors but yet I've still to meet the people everyone is telling me to avoid. Pray tell are these the famous Marauder's of Hogwarts?"

James smiled at his sister's playful nature. "Sorry Mia," James said. Turning to his friend's, "Guys this is Mia, Mia these are my friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black."

Hermione smiled and shook their hands. Sirius like meeting every pretty girl bent down and kissed her hand.

However unlike any of the girls Hermione didn't blush. To tell the truth she expected something like this after all Sirius from the future told stories about his Marauder days to Ron, Harry, and to herself.

James stiffened until Hermione took his hand and squeezed it with her own and smiling at him when he looked at her. "It was nice to meet you; Lily is saving a compartment I guess I'll see you three at school. See you later guys, Jamie," with that Hermione quickly left before anyone could question her.

-

As Hermione walked away she remembered taking Sirius's hand. She had felt a strange set of electricity that passed through them through there clasped hands. She had dropped it again quickly.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" a silky voice purred out.

Hermione turned and met the gaze of a guy her age with shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. This was Lucius Malfoy and next to him was another guy with black hair that was slightly greasy, black eyes, and a crooked nose. This was Severus Snape.

"A new exchange student," Hermione said. "My eyes are up here," she said catching that the Senior Ferret was checking her out.

"Pray tell from where?" Malfoy asked.

"Drumstang."

"Well it seems we have yet to introduce yourselves. I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape."

"I'm Hermione," she said.

"Oh, no last name."

She narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you one full of asking questions aren't you sticking your head where it doesn't belong, just like a ferret."

She smirked at there expressions. "Well look here ferret don't go poking through business that is not your own because it will have much needed dire consequences."

With that Hermione left two dumfounded Slytherin's as she walked away. They both entered the compartment. "I'm going to make her mine," Lucius said to Snape.

"I don't know Lucius; it sounds like she means business."

"Yes, well, I have many techniques that will send her running to me."

-

"Hey, James, who was that?" Remus asked.

"Um . . . that was the Head's meeting Lily and I had. She's a new transfer student from Drumstang," James said nodding his head agreeing with the semi lie he came up with.

"Mate, are you two dating?" Sirius asked hoping he didn't sound suspicious. He had felt the electricity that had sparked between there enclosed hands and it did help that this new girl was an extremely hot.

"No! No way, what gave you that idea?" James asked looking a bit disgusted. 'But they don't know that she's your sister,' a voice in his head said.

"Never mind," Sirius said looking down feeling his face flush up.

"Why don't we go sit down, aye," Peter said.

The rest murmured there agreement.

"Um . . . I'm going to sit with um . . . Lily and Mia," James said looking down. "I'll see you guys at school, Bye," with that James literally sprinted away from his friends.

"Wow, he barely knows the chic and he's spending more time with her then his best mate's," Sirius said.

Remus nodded but his mind was on other things. Had he been remembering when he heard Mia call James Jamie and if she had why hadn't James gotten mad. That was the name his sister called him, but could that girl be his sister?


	9. The Sorting

**Chapter Eight**

**The Sorting**

"Oh, god," Hermione said when she looked up from the book she had been reading when the train had started moving to find her brother and his girlfriend really at it.

She shivered involuntarily not wanting to see her brother get dirty with his girlfriend she picked up her clothes she'd change into and went to the loo.

After changing she passed by the compartment and dumping her clothes bag on the seat went looking for another compartment to sit at.

-

Sirius and Remus were in a compartment by themselves when Peter had gone looking for his girlfriend.

Remus was had a book in front of him but he wasn't really reading he kept thinking about the new girl.

Sirius for once was quiet as he too was thinking about the new girl. She was different from the other girl's except for Lily that he knew of.

Both boys looked up when they heard the compartment door opened. There was the new girl herself. She already was in her uniform which was a black skirt that was a bit higher from her knee with not the image of a slut but would make guys wonder. She had on her white shirt buttoned all the way except for the first two buttons; her shirt which was big covered a lot of her skirt. The tie hung loosely on her and her robes came all the way down to her feet.

"Hi," Hermione said looking at the two guys in front of her.

"Um . . . do you guys mind if I crashed here for awhile. James and Lily decided to go at it in the other compartment."

Remus stole a glance and saw his best mate's expression. Whoever this new girl was she had most certainly gained the eyes of the Gryffindor Sex God Sirius Black. He smirked to himself. This was certainly going to be a good show, "Not at all," he said gesturing to the seats.

She flashed him a smile, "Thanks."

"Um . . . you guys are Remus and Sirius, right," she asked pointing to each of them in turn.

"Yeah," Remus said smiling. He had taken a liking to this girl. She was extremely kind and open. His werewolf censes was able to feel an honest but mysterious aura around this girl. He decided he would figure her out.

"Padfoot and Moony," she smiled seeing there expressions, "James told me."

"Pretty unique nicknames, do they stand for something?" she asked looking at Sirius with her bright eyes.

"No," Sirius said glancing at Moony and then back onto the girl. "We're just unique."

She giggled.

The three of began to converse with the subjects always moving from one odd thing to another.

"Which house do you want to be in Mia," Remus asked.

"I'm really hoping for Gryffindor," Hermione answered. "But then again Ravenclaw isn't that bad either; I guess either of them would be okay."

Remus nodded. "I take it you lot are all in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"Yeah, what made you say that?" Sirius asked.

Hermione got up and sat next to Sirius. She ran her hand across the badge he wore that had the picture of a Gryffindor lion on it. "I can tell you that I'm a Seer," she said whilst she removed her hand, "or I can tell you I still have my eyesight."

Sirius shot a glance towards Moony who was chuckling. "Look down mate," he instructed.

Sirius did and saw his badge, "Oh yeah," he said.

Hermione smiled and went back to her original seat. Sirius couldn't get over the moment in how if felt her hand on him. He had never felt this way before and he began to like it.

-

The door opened, "Hey guys have you seen," James asked poking his head in then seeing Mia. "There you are I couldn't find you before Mia."

Hermione was quiet then a sly smile crossed her face, "Tell me James who dressed you into your robes? Was it you or Lily?"

At this James turned bright red while Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. "Shut up," James mumbled.

"I'm never gonna win with you I'm I?" James asked.

"Get used to it darling, now that I'm here things are going to be different."

James smiled. "Hey you guys don't mind if I steal Mia here away, huh?"

Remus shrugged while Sirius looked a bit down before quickly masking up his emotions, "No problem Prongs, see you after the sorting Mia."

"Bye," Hermione said before James dragged her away.

Many people paused and looked at the new girl. Boys approached her and girls shot her curious or angry looks. James put in arm around his sister's shoulder to ward off any other boys. He didn't like the way they were looking at his sister.

James, Mia, and Lily got into a carriage and as they climbed out Professor Dumbledore was at the entrance. "Aw, there you are," he said smiling at the three students. "Come with me now so we can get you sorted before the first years."

Hermione nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore. As they walked into the Great Hall everyone got quiet seeing the Headmaster and a new student. Many craned their necks to see who she was while many boys drooled over how she looked.

Hermione noticed her brother, Lily, and the Marauders sitting together at the Gryffindor table. They all gave her reassuring smiles before focusing their attention to the Headmaster. She smirked to herself boy would she love to see their expressions when they all figure out who she was.

"Welcome students, now before we go to the sorting of the first years we have a new student joining us. She is a transfer student from Drumstang," many Slytherin's looked up at hearing this information. "Who will be joining us for her seventh year, I expect you all to show her the same courtesy she will show you. Now Miss Hermione Potter."

Hermione stole a glance around the room before the hat was put on her head. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's looked confused, the Slytherin's looked astonished and the Gryffindor's looked surprised and were all turning to glimpse at James.

That was the last thing she saw when her eyesight was now black with the hat on her head.

_Aw Miss Potter I told you we would meet again._

'Yes, you're right now can you please sort me.'

_Let's see then. Loyalty you'd make a good Hufflepuff but you are too cunning. With a head like yours you'd make the Ravenclaw house proud but yet you'd do well with your cunning ways in Slytherin._

'What, what about Gryffindor, I belong in Gryffindor.'

_Do not fret Miss Potter your Gryffindor bravery and courage outshines it all, yes you'd do well in _GRYFFINDOR.

-

As the sorting hat was put on Hermione's head the Marauder's turned to James. "Prongs?" Remus questioned.

"Yup," James asked as if nothing in the ordinary happened.

"That was your sister?" Peter asked.

"Yeah my twin sister," James said and looking at Sirius and Remus showing them a look that clearly stated they'd talk about it later. "Went Drumstang cause your parents wanted us to learn to be independent of each other but since they died Mia came back so we'd be together."

Everyone looked up when the hat called out Gryffindor. The table to the left started cheering.

Hermione took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat with James who had saved her a seat between James and Lily.


	10. Sticky Fingers

**Chapter Nine**

**Sticky Hands**

_Recap _

_As the sorting hat was put on Hermione's head the Marauder's turned to James. "Prongs?" Remus questioned. _

"_Yup," James asked as if nothing in the ordinary happened._

"_That was your sister?" Peter asked._

"_Yeah my twin sister," James said and looking at Sirius and Remus showing them a look that clearly stated they'd talk about it later. "Went Drumstang cause your parents wanted us to learn to be independent of each other but since they died Mia came back so we'd be together."_

_Everyone looked up when the hat called out Gryffindor. The table to the left started cheering._

_Hermione took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat with James who had saved her a seat between James and Lily._

_End Recap_

Mia began eating while talking with Lily who was explaining the class courses in this time era. Mia felt the eyes of many on lookers but being best friends with the boy-who-lived she was used to the stares.

She winced at the thought of Harry. Harry and Ron and Ginny . . . She hadn't thought of them since she had left and felt guilty.

Her wince went unnoticed by everyone in the Gryffindor table but not at the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked down and tried to imagine her friends smiling faces but couldn't remember how they looked like. She bit her lip before fingering her silver bracelet. Yes, the picture in there would help.

"Mia," James asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"What," she said a moment later.

"Glad you're back on planet Earth."

"Yes I've heard that Neptune is great this time of year," Mia said sarcastically before getting up and following the students who were leaving.

As the Marauders argued of what was wrong with her Lily got up and followed her new friend. Lily found Hermione leaned against a wall her eyes closed. "Hey, Mia," Lily said touching her shoulder gently.

Immediately Lily found herself backed into the wall a wand at her throat. "Lily," Mia said surprised letting go of her and dropping her wand.

Lily gave a small chuckle. "Um, what was that for?"

"Sorry, I was lost in my memories," Hermione said a far away look in her eyes. "I forgot for a second where I was and I thought I was back home."

"Hermione you are home."

Hermione glanced back at Lily and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lily said bringing her friend into a hug. It was then that Lily noticed that behind the smile was a very broken girl. Hermione needed someone to help mend her back up onto her feet. She had lived in the dark times of the war. The eye of the storm and she had been there so long that she had forgotten what it was like outside of it.

Lily was going to try to be the person that Hermione needed to help her back but she had a feeling that she wasn't that person.

By the time the girl's had finished talking the hallway was empty. Mia looked around then sniffed the air. "We aren't alone," she whispered to Lily.

Lily glanced around the room warily but looked at Hermione with some amazement that she could tell that someone was near by smell. As much as it amazed her it made her wonder exactly _how_ bad things were then.

Before either girl could act a pair of strong arms wrapped around Mia pushing her against the wall where she was defenseless. Lily fell back a few steps before mouthing to Mia she was going to get help.

Lily took off running as Mia rolled her eyes inwardly. These people really knew nothing of dueling or any way to fend off enemies and in truth Hermione found it pathetic that Lily couldn't help her fight off one Slytherin.

"Malfoy," she said without expression.

"You know you'd make quiet a good Slytherin," he said observing her closely for a moment."

"Should I take that as a complement?" Hermione asked astonished.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her antics. "You did hear my _whole_ name at the sorting didn't you?" she said stressing the word whole.

"Yes I did."

"Well, then what are you doing so close next to me? I'm a Potter."

"Yes, but you are different from your brother. You have a dark aura about you and know things that many of us could dream of."

Mia narrowed her eyes quite amazed at how closely he had hit the mark. "You have no proof."

"No, but I can feel it," he said bringing his face down closer.

-

Lily ran back to the Great Hall where the Marauders were still eating. She rolled her eyes, _seriously how much could they eat_ she thought.

"You guys," she said collapsing next to them. "Mia . . . attacker . . . help," she breathed out.

"Wow Lily," Remus said, "One word at a time."

Sirius nodded his agreement before noticing someone missing. "Lily where is Mia?"

James snapped his head back up glancing around the area. He began berating himself at how careless he had been. His sister had barely been there for two days and already was missing.

"That was what I was trying to say," Lily said catching her breathe. "Malfoy cornered her outside in the hallway," was all she had to say before she found herself sitting by herself at the table. She got up and ran up bringing up the rear with James and Peter.

-

Hermione tried to reach for her wand but found that she had left it on the floor when she had accidentally attacked Lily.

_Oh well_, she thought, _I'll just borrow Malfoy's._

She leaned up against him and ran her hand across his back. He came down closer.

_Success_, Hermione thought as she felt his wand. Gently she brought it out and held it in her hand.

Bringing her hand back to her side. "Just before," she breathed out. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell was said so forcefully that Malfoy was thrown across the hallway and hit the wall. Hermione bent down and picked up her own wand pocketing it still holding out Malfoy's against him.

-

Sirius and Remus stopped and both eyes widened at the sight they saw. Hermione leaning up against Malfoy cornered at a wall.

"Look," Remus whispered to Sirius.

Sirius looked in Remus's direction and was surprised to see Hermione gently taking out Malfoy's wand from his pocket. His eyes widened in understanding. This girl was truly something but that didn't help the boiling feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

James, Peter, and Lily reached the scene the moment Hermione said Expelliarmus and never saw how exactly she got the wand as they watched in awe as she bent down never once breaking eye contact to pocket the wand on the floor.

She began walking towards Malfoy his wand still pointing out at him not noticing that they now had an audience. She had been taught by the best duelers to keep eye contact with her opponent.

The Marauders and Lily noticed Malfoy's lips moving but couldn't hear him for they were too far away. Remus heard everything though with his werewolf hearing.

"You really would have made a good Slytherin."

She smirked at him. A smirk good enough to rival his own. "You're good at Defense I can tell. Have you ever considered joining the Death Eaters?"

Mia's eyes widened with surprise then anger. "If you ever want to live to see past the age of twenty then you will not ever extend that invitation as it may seem to you but for me is a death sentence ever again."

Remus's eyes widened at what he was hearing. _At least she is with the light side. Right?_

Hermione finally broke eye contact her eyes losing their harshness and anger and turned around to find the Marauders and Lily looking at her.

"What?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I went to bring help but it seems your fine on your own."

"You took too long," Mia muttered as she walked towards the Marauders and Lily who immediately began to lead her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait up," Mia said as they passed Lucias who was still on the floor. Hermione threw the wand in her hand at him.

"Your wand?" he questioned.

"No," she said. "Your wand."

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock feeling that his wand was no longer in his back pocket while James, Peter, and Lily stared mouth open in how she had gotten his wand while Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Many questions were arousing in many people but no one wanted to ask first for fear of heading start into the eye of the storm.


	11. Quidditch

**Chapter Ten**

**Quidditch**

_Recap _

"_Wait up," Mia said as they passed Lucias who was still on the floor. Hermione threw the wand in her hand at him._

"_Your wand?" he questioned._

"_No," she said. "Your wand."_

_Malfoy's eyes widened in shock feeling that his wand was no longer in his back pocket while James, Peter, and Lily stared mouth open in how she had gotten his wand while Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Many questions were arousing in many people but no one wanted to ask first for fear of heading start into the eye of the storm. _

_End Recap_

Weeks had passed since the encounter with Malfoy and during that time James had barely let Hermione out of his sight.

Hermione finding it annoying began begging her new friend to tell her boyfriend to give it a break already.

"Sorry sweet, he's just worried. Hasn't seen you for a decade can't blame him for wanting to make sure you're alright."

"But this is going over the limit," Hermione exploded pacing in the Girl's Dormitory. "I mean he followed me into the girl's bathroom."

Lily burst out laughing. "Did he really?" she said tears streaming down her face.

Hermione's face turned beet red as she nodded.

"I just want some privacy. I mean what happens if I decide I want a boyfriend. Then what's he going to do?"

Lily looked at Hermione scrutinizing her. "Mia, you are book smart but, come on girl, you must be blind to all the looks the guys give you. It's like you have a sign around you announcing fresh meat."

Hermione tilted her head looking at her friend. "I bet if James left you alone for an hour you'd have about twenty invites to the next Hogsmeade trip," Lily said.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She hadn't really had a boyfriend back in 2006 but maybe she could have one here, now.

"Aw, you, thinking about it."

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend before," Hermione mumbled.

Lily looked at her before reaching out to hug her. "You know," she whispered. "It's okay to miss them," she said. "It's okay to cry for them."

"I'm done crying," Hermione said breaking away from the hug. "Crying doesn't get things done," she said before walking down to the common room.

'That girl was stubborn,' Lily thought. She knew crying didn't get anything done but that girl sure could use a good cry.

-

The Marauders were sitting around the common room talking.

"You know, Prongs," Remus said. "Maybe you should ease it upon your sister," he suggested gently.

He had noticed the pain looks she had when he would follow her all around. "I can't let something happen to her," James said looking up.

"I know but ease it up a bit," Remus said.

"Yeah mate, heard you walked into the girl's loo, today," Sirius said grinning like a madman.

James grumbled to himself. He glanced at his watch. "Holy crap," he cursed. "I'm late."

"Late for what," Sirius said stretching his legs on the couch that James had just abandoned.

James ran down the Boys Dormitory with his broom. He threw Remus and Sirius there's. "We have Quidditch tryouts, we're one Chaser short," he yelled to them as he ran out of the portrait picture.

Remus and Sirius got up and followed their friend outside. "And you're Quidditch Captain, tsk, tsk," Sirius yelled to James's back.

Remus snickered as they ran after James who was entering the grounds.

"Sorry, I'm late," James said to his team.

James played seeker for the team, Remus was a chaser with Anna Johnson a fifth year muggle born. The beaters were Sirius and Andrew McHenry a half-blood sixth year and the keeper was Danny Brandsly a sixth year half-blood as well.

About ten people had shown up for the empty chaser position. The Gryffindor team watched as person after person blew it.

As he dismissed all the failure flyers he turned to his team. "Well if we can't find someone we'll have to host tryouts for other teams or let one of the . . ."

"Participates," Remus said.

"Yeah, one of the, participates join the team," James said.

At that moment Lily and Hermione walked out to the Quidditch pitch. "Hey James," they both chorused.

"How did tryouts go?" Hermione asked.

"Horribly," Sirius answered.

"So you haven't picked anyone yet," Lily asked looking at the dejected faces of everyone except for James who was staring at Hermione as if just noticing her.

By now everyone had noticed the weird looks Hermione was getting from her brother. "What?" she asked him.

"How could I have been so stupid?" James asked himself as he began pacing back and forth. "I should have come to you and made sure you'd be coming today."

Everyone was staring at James like he was crazy. Everyone but Hermione who had looked away prying he wouldn't ask what she thought he would.

James stopped pacing and looked at Hermione. "Get a broom," he instructed her.

"Why?"

"You need a broom to fly, duh," James said.

Hermione's eyes widened. She began to shake her head no.

"You can fly?" Lily asked.

"Are you any good?" Danny asked.

"Any good, she's brilliant," James said. "Was even better then I was at that age," he said proudly gazing down at his little sister.

"James," Hermione whispered. "I haven't flown since I was seven," she said.

His eyes widened. "I can't try out, James," she whispered.

"Well you'll let me be the judge of that," he said picking up his broom and handing it to her.

"James," she said shaking her head.

"Please, at least try," he begged her.

Hermione looked at James, then to the rest of the team who were waiting to see how good she was, and then at Lily.

"It can't hurt to try," she whispered to Hermione giving her a nudge to towards the broom.

"Fine," she mumbled grabbing the broom.

James broke into a smile. He picked up one of the school brooms letting his sister ride his new broom.

"Danny get up to the hoops," James instructed. "Okay, Mia, first just take the quaffle and doge players and bludgers and get it into the hoop then we'll have you work with the other chasers, okay?"

She nodded mounting her broom. "Into the air team," James said. "Beaters throw the bludgers her way and the rest of us will zoom around her."

As Hermione kicked off she remembered the lessons her father taught her and remembered the same sensation she had loved when she was little. James tossed her the quaffle waiting for her to start.

"How could I have almost given this up?" she whispered to herself before breaking off at an incredulous speed.

She easily dodged the bludgers and other players. She moved the ball to her right arm and threw as hard as she could and the ball in one fluid motion shot through the right hoop so fast and hard that Danny couldn't block it.

The team stared at her while James grinned proudly. "Flying is comes naturally. Knew you couldn't forget it," he said as he grabbed the quaffle.

"Alright, Remus, Anna, work with Hermione with the quaffle and we'll see how well you guys work together."

He tossed the quaffle into the air which was caught by Anna. Remus, Anna, and Hermione weaved in and out of people throwing the ball to each other before Hermione once again threw the ball hard into the left hoop scoring.

They did this a few times before James told them to come down.

"Welcome to the team," he said.


	12. Malfoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Malfoy!**

_Recap_

_He tossed the quaffle into the air which was caught by Anna. Remus, Anna, and Hermione weaved in and out of people throwing the ball to each other before Hermione once again threw the ball hard into the left hoop scoring._

_They did this a few times before James told them to come down._

"_Welcome to the team," he said._

_End Recap_

Ever since Hermione had made it into the Quidditch team James had stopped following her every where when she threatened to quit the team because of it.

Lily and James had gotten considerably closer as Peter was being pushed aside even more by his friends. Sirius watched Hermione from a distance not dating other girls while Hermione didn't notice anything. Remus watched this all with much amusement wondering when Sirius would get the guts to ask her out on a date.

"Come on mate," Remus said to Sirius one day when James was out on a date with Lily, Peter had disappeared, and Hermione was in the library. It just left those two in the common room. "It's already November. How much longer are you going to wait around the bush to ask her out?"

"Ask who out?" Sirius asked feigning ignorance.

"Hermione, you git," Remus said.

"I don't like her like that, Moony."

"That is the biggest lie you have ever told."

"Even if I did, Prongs would murder me alive, and then bring me back from the dead to kill me again."

Remus's eyes widened slightly. He had forgotten what James might do if his best mate asked out his little sister.

"So you admit you do like her," he said.

"Yes, I like her. She's beautiful, and smart, and funny," Sirius said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Who?" Hermione asked plopping herself down on the couch next to Sirius.

"Did you hear everything we were talking about?" Remus asked prying the answer was no.

"Nope just heard the last part," she said. "Must be quite the girl getting you all worked up like this," she said turning around and facing Sirius.

"You have no idea," he muttered.

"I'm heading upstairs, night all," she said giving each boy a kiss on the cheek and climbing the staircase up.

"Bad karma," Sirius said once Hermione had disappeared up the stairs. He touched where she had kissed him.

"You have it bad mate," Remus said chuckling. "Like Prongs, but you don't mention it every day."

"I'd be dead then," he said dryly.

Both boys shut up and pulled out a wizard's chess and played until Prongs and Lily returned from their date.

-

The next day the Marauders, Lily, and Hermione were heading down to a Double Potions with the Slytherin's.

"Why them?" Sirius moaned. "We're always paired up with them."

"It's too early for this," Hermione said. It was Friday morning and the weekend was looking very promising every minute.

Professor Jetson stood next to his desk watching everyone come in and sit down. "I'll be pairing you all up in fours to work on the Sleeping Draught," he said. Instructions appeared on the board as he picked up a list and began reading off names, "Evans, Potter James, Lupin, and Pettigrew; Black, Potter Hermione, Malfoy, and Snape," he said reading off the last of the names.

Hermione walked up briskly joining the Slytherin's at a table, Sirius coming at a slower pace.

Malfoy had his usual smirk while Snape just looked angry at whom he was paired up with. As Black and Malfoy began arguing Severus and Hermione began the potion.

To say the least Severus was surprised that this Potter could brew a potion without blowing up the cauldron unlike her idiot of a brother. The bell rang as Sirius stomped out of the classroom quickly and Malfoy left after them.

"Good for nothing partners," Severus mumbled after them as he and Hermione began cleaning up.

"I consider its good they weren't helping. God knows what they would have done if they were."

"Touché," Severus said.

She smiled at him as she left the classroom.

-

That same day Hermione found herself outside sitting down next to the willow tree next to the lake.

It was at this same tree she had only months before sat here with Harry and Ron. She looked out at the lake and tried to blink away tears. She hadn't cried ever since the day she had promised herself to fix things at the Burrow and she couldn't cry now.

Sirius had left his friends in the common room as he strolled around outside. He saw a familiar head of black hair sitting next to the willow tree. He walked down and not wanting to scare her made himself known.

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said. Sirius then noticed it was the first time since they'd ever been alone. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," she said.

Sirius sat down next to her and put an arm around her in a friendly way when he saw her wiping her eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded her head. "You're lying," Sirius said. "Tell me the truth."

After a moment of silence she spoke, "I'm beginning to forget what they look like Sirius," she said turning around and facing him. "And it's scaring me."

Sirius had never seen Hermione look so vulnerable as she did and it made his heart flutter that she felt comfortable to do it in front of him.

"Memories as good and happy as they make us may sometimes lead us to your own destruction," he said carefully. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground when James had told them everything the night after the welcome feast.

Hermione remained silent as she gazed out at the lake. "You know we sat here every year when it was warm enough to either talk or do homework or just sit here enjoying each other's presence."

"They once pushed me into the lake," she said a smile spreading onto her face. "At least I pulled one of them in with me."

Sirius watched as she told him and relived some of her memories. She needed this and he was glad it was him she told.

"It just gets harder and harder to picture their faces," she said.

"Maybe then it's time to . . . to keep memories as memories and to go on," he said carefully.

"I know, but I'm just not ready," she whispered.

-

That night the Marauders were all quiet sitting around the fire. Peter, Lily, and Hermione soon went up to bed leaving Remus, James, and Sirius in the empty common room.

"I'm worried about her," James said.

The other two Marauder's glanced up at James. "She's quiet and always looks wistful. She misses home but doesn't realize that this is her home."

Their eyes widened. "What?" James asked.

"Other then the fact you know what wistful means and used it correctly in a sentence," Remus said.

"Give her a few more days," Sirius said. "She just needs time to move on from everything she's lived through."

Remus nodded his agreement. "She may have grown up here but she's lived her life there, and you can't blame her for maybe wanting to see it once more," Remus said putting his two cents in.

James nodded and it was a group of subdued Marauders that went up to bed that night.

-

Lily and Hermione were gossiping upstairs about the latest date Lily and gone on with James.

"You, feeling okay?" Lily asked a while after. "I mean you don't eat as much as you should and everyone's worried."

Hermione looked at Lily before completely breaking down. Lily jumped up and ran to her friend pulling her into an embrace patting her back as Hermione cried.

After Hermione's tears subsided she explained everything she had talked over with Sirius. Lily was glad Hermione found someone to talk to but was surprised that, that person was the player Sirius Black.

"I feel so confused. I feel guilty when I try to move on but I can't live in the past," she said. "I just don't what to do."

"You know, he's right," Lily whispered after being silent for a long while.

"I'm not ready to bury it and just forget," Hermione said. "I just want to see them and talk to them again. Any of them," Hermione said.

As she lay down on her pillow she turned around looking up at the ceiling. "Any of them. I'd give anything to see any of them," she whispered as sleep over took her.

-

The next morning she woke up to Lily screaming. Hermione shot out of bed looking around. Lily was still on her bed looking at someone across the room.

Hermione turned around as well and her hazel eyes met those of an icy blue.

The boy's mouth dropped as he saw Hermione. Hermione shot out of bed grabbing her wand she ran to the boy waving her wand onto herself and in a flash she was dressed in her uniform and her hair done. She grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him away.

Lily was still sitting on the bed watching as they left.

She got up and got dressed as she walked down she met up with the Marauders. "Hey," she said.

"Morning," James said. Looking around he saw that his sister was missing. "Where's Mia?"

Lily gulped, "Um . . ."

The boys all except Peter who had left for breakfast looked at her.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"Um . . . still asleep," she said.

"Don't lie," Remus said.

Lily then proceeded in telling them to waking up to a strange boy appearing in their room. That she screamed as he had materialized out of thin air and Hermione had woken up and had grabbed his arm and ran off with him.

The more she talked the redder James got. By the time she had finished James was practically seething.

-

Hermione grabbed his arm leading him down the staircase which turned into a slide. They both fell down Hermione on the bottom. He offered his arm to her as he got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Where are we Granger?" he asked as they left the empty Gryffindor common room.

"Well first of all that was the Gryffindor common room. Second if you're going to call me by my last name Draco you better call me Potter, and third welcome to the year 1985."

Draco stopped walking. "WHAT!" he yelled.

"We have to go to Dumbledore's," she said pulling on his arm. "Come on," she said.

Draco let Hermione lead him to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop," she said.

They climbed the staircase and Hermione knocked on the door before opening it.

"Miss Potter to what do I owe this visit to?" Professor Dumbledore asked facing his pupil.

"Professor, um, there's a problem," she said stepping aside so Dumbledore could see Draco.

His eyes widened as he quickly ushered them in putting a silencing spell so no one could hear what was about to be said.

"It is safe to assume you are a Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. "My parents are Lucias and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Miss Potter, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Wait, why is Hermione now being called Potter?" Draco asked. "Everyone that's left thought you were dead," he said turning to Hermione.

"No, look Draco I was brought into the future when I was seven and I went back a few months ago. My real name is Hermione Potter," she said giving a summed up version of the much longer one.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The mudblood was a pureblood.

"To your question Professor, I was just thinking last night how much I wanted to see one of my friend's again and this morning he pops up."

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said. "It seems you unconsciously used your powers as The Caller to bring someone back in time."

Turning to Draco, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but it seems you're stuck here."


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Aftermath**

_Recap_

"_Wait, why is Hermione now being called Potter?" Draco asked. "Everyone that's left thought you were dead," he said turning to Hermione._

"_No, look Draco I was brought into the future when I was seven and I went back a few months ago. My real name is Hermione Potter," she said giving a summed up version of the much longer one._

_Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The mudblood was a pureblood. _

"_To your question Professor, I was just thinking last night how much I wanted to see one of my friend's again and this morning he pops up."_

"_Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said. "It seems you unconsciously used your powers as The Caller to bring someone back in time."_

_Turning to Draco, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but it seems you're stuck here."_

_End Recap_

Draco who had subconsciously made his way to the edge of his seat fell back with a soft _thump_. His icy blue eyes didn't seem to focus on anything in particular and his mouth was open a bit. Every now and then he would shake his head as if in denial.

"It can't be . . . no it's just a joke . . . right," he said looking up. "I can't be in the past. You can't be related to Potter. It's just a dream and when I wake up everything will be back to normal," he said more to himself than to the others in the room.

"Malfoy," Hermione said getting up and bending down next to him. "Draco, you aren't dreaming. This is real."

"It can't be real! I mean time travel, that very idea seems so . . ." he struggled as if trying to find the right word. "It just doesn't seem possible that were back in time, over twenty years in time," he said.

Hermione stood up looking at Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, yes the concept of time travel still has many mysteries and loop holes but anything could happen in the wizarding world. I thought you would have known that coming from a well-known pureblood family," he said.

"It just doesn't seem real," he whispered.

"Oh, but it is. You said we were losing," Hermione said looking at Draco. "The Order was weak and we were incredibly low on numbers and supporters. Well it doesn't have to be that way now. We can change it," she said. "We can change everything," she whispered.

When Draco still didn't look up Hermione began pacing the room. "Isn't this what you want? I know it's hard to take in but . . . you can't just leave me," she said getting back down on her knees in front of him. She took her hand and cupping it under Draco's chin she brought his head up to meet her gaze.

They locked eyes for a while just looking at each other until finally Draco blinked away.

"There's no way to get me back?" he asked looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry," he said. "Destiny and faith are two very strange concepts wouldn't you agree?" he said glancing at his two students or students-to-be. "Do you believe in it?"

Draco slowly shook his head. "Well, sometimes when there's no explanation for something, it's nice to think that maybe, I don't know, that faith had something to do with it," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "It might have just been faith and destiny that brought you here Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Draco, "I'm sorry," she said touching his cheek. She immediately took away her hand, her cheeks going bright red.

"I didn't mean to bring you here," she whispered.

"It's okay," Draco said. "What was left for me there? The only thing left was a gravestone with my name on it."

Hermione gave a small smile which he returned almost immediately. The smile sure changed the way he looked from the smirk he always had on and he looked cuter this way.

"Now then, Mr. Malfoy, you need a new name and background," Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco nodded. "We can say that due to some personal matters he came from Drumstrang," Hermione said.

"Yes, that will do," Professor Dumbledore said adding this information to a file. "You may keep your first name but you need a new last name, a muggle one at that," he said.

Hermione composed herself just barely to keep herself from laughing. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, pureblood playing the role of a muggleborn.

Draco however didn't find it nearly as funny. He scowled looking down at the floor. "How about Draco Harrison," Draco said quietly.

"Yes alright, Mr. Harrison," Professor Dumbledore said standing up. "Now then why don't we make our way to the Great Hall?" he said more as a statement than question.

Both stood up but not without noticing that Professor Dumbledore carried the Sorting Hat.

"Professor?" Draco asked looking at the hat.

"Ah, yes well, it does seem fit we should sort any new students then shouldn't we?"

Draco grimaced at the thought of a second sorting. "No worries," Hermione said from next to him as they soon started walking. "I had to do a second sorting myself."

Draco nodded still not looking sure. "It's going to be okay," she said rubbing his arm.

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

She laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just nice that you're calling me by my first name," she said. "That's all."

"Can't call you Granger, and well, calling you Potter would be just . . ." he waved his arms in the air trying to make his point.

Hermione laughed, "I get it."

Professor Dumbledore opened the doors and everyone's eyes traveled to them. "We're here already," Draco muttered from the side of his mouth to Hermione.

"Good luck," she said walking to an empty seat on the Gryffindor table leaving Draco all by himself at the prying eyes of the students.

Professor Dumbledore led him to the front of the room. "Students, we have a new student joining us from Drumstrang. Due to some personal reasons," he said his eyes traveling through the student body. "He'll be spending his seventh year here at Hogwarts. Now we shall sort him, so Mr. Harrison, if you may," Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco stepped forward as the hat was put onto his head. _My, my, my, a late comer I see._

'Please sort me,' Draco thought.

_A mysterious past, quite the head you've got. No, Hufflepuff will definitely not work for you, and neither will Ravenclaw. I see I previously sorted you into Slytherin. Yes you do possess a lot of the Slytherin's qualities. Yet, you've grown to learn the true meaning of courage and bravery. Yet, Slytherin might still work for you._

'Please hurry up, everyone's staring.'

_Difficult, very difficult. Well might as well be,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

To say the truth Draco had no idea he'd be in Gryffindor. Well then again this was shaping up to be quite a day. Getting whisked off back in time, Granger is actually a Potter, and now I'm a Gryffindor.

The hat was removed from his head as he numbly made his way to the Gryffindor table. "Draco," Hermione called motioning for him to join her.

Draco sat in front of her looking around seeing that everyone had returned to there breakfast.

"Whoever knew, that you had what it takes to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said with a smirk. "Well done," she said.

"I can't believe I'm in Gryffindor," Draco muttered.

"Hey, you're a muggleborn now," she whispered leaning in. "And Gryffindor isn't that bad," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm with you," he said quietly.

"What?" she said.

His eyes widened not realizing that he had said that out loud. "Nothing, I said nothing," he said turning red.

"Are you blushing?" she asked. "Oh my god, you're blushing," she burst into giggles. "I so got to go and record down this day."

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He glanced around and his eyes fell on, "Potter?" he asked with disbelief.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes followed his, "My brother," she said. "Oh boy, he's coming over," she whispered.

Draco tore his eyes away and looked down at Hermione who was trying to hide her face but it was too late she was caught.

Behind James were Remus, Sirius, and Lily who came as if uncertainly. "Hi guys," Hermione said with fake cheer. "What's up?" she asked.

"What's going on here Hermione?" James asked.

"How rude, James, introduce yourself," she said quietly looking down. "Draco this is my brother James Potter, his friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and his girlfriend, Lily Evans. Guys this is Draco Harrison, we went to the same school," she said.

"What were you doing in the girl's dormitories early this morning?" James asked through clenched teeth.

"James!" Hermione said. "He just got here, James, for god's sake leave him alone!"

"But Hermione . . ." he said.

"No, but Hermione me James," she said. "I'm sick and tired of you following me around like I'm a child. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now," she said narrowing her eyes.

"But Hermione you don't know what's out there and you can get hurt," James said trying to stress his point across but in such events wasn't doing to well in that.

"I don't know what's out there," Hermione repeated disbelief etched on her face. Draco hit his head, 'Boy were all male Potters dense,' he thought.

"You did not just say that, James Potter," she said. "I've sure in hell's name faced a whole damn lot more than you ever have. So you know what, for once, don't say anything," she snapped out at him before turning around and walking away.

Draco looked up at him. "Dude, I probably don't know her better then you do, but I sure knew that, that was the absolute worst thing to say. No offense," he said standing up. "It was nice meeting you guys," he said taking off, running after Hermione.

**Thanks for my reviews! I'm out of ideas for both stories so if you have any suggestions please send me a review! **


	14. My Sanctuary

**Chapter Thirteen**

**My Sanctuary **

_Recap_

_Draco looked up at him. "Dude, I probably don't know her better then you do, but I sure knew that, that was the absolute worst thing to say. No offense," he said standing up. "It was nice meeting you guys," he said taking off, running after Hermione._

_End Recap_

Hermione ran away from the Great Hall angry at her brother. Without a second thought her feet took her to the library where she would bury herself in a book until first period.

'Boy doesn't this feel familiar,' she thought to herself sarcastically.

No one even the librarian was there that early in the day so Hermione had the library all to herself. She walked towards the last row in the library where she sat down on the floor picking up a random book from the shelf. Her eyes, however, wouldn't concentrate on the words on the page and she soon found herself reading the same line twice.

A minute later her head snapped back up at the sound of footsteps inside the library. Who else was crazy enough to come this early to the library?

"You're so predictable, you definitely need a new place to hide," a voice drawled out.

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

She heard him sigh before making his way and sitting down right next to her. "Why do always run to the library?" he asked deliberately changing the subject.

She looked at him before looking down, frowning a bit. "I don't know," she said. "I've always come to the library before when . . . when Harry, Ron, and I got into a fight and I don't know . . . I guess it's just a habit," she said putting the book in her hand away.

"Oh," he said.

"It's my sanctuary," she said. "Whenever I get mad, I just come here. I feel safe, because books . . . they can't hurt you," she said turning red. "Unlike people," she whispered.

"This has got to be the strangest day in my life," Draco said leaning back against the bookcase.

"Why?"

"Well, I just found out that you're Potter's aunt, I'm in the past, I just saw my parents as teenagers," he said wincing at that last comment. "And I just stood up for you."

"What?" she said turning around looking at him.

"Yup," he said.

"Well, I just brought my arch enemy to the past and here I am with that same enemy having a civil conversation."

"Aw, wouldn't Potter and Weasley be proud," he said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you being nice?" she asked looking at him.

He moved uncomfortably under her gaze shifting in his seat before he looked up at her. "I'm not some lapdog to do whatever some crazed lunatic orders me to do. I'm not my father," he said.

"Don't say things, that you aren't going to take seriously," Hermione whispered.

"But, I am serious," he said.

"You need to prove that," she said. "Prove that you're not your father."

"Well, I think I'm doing just fine for a starter."

"What made you changed your mind?" she asked.

"Well, when I was little, I always wanted to be like my dad," he started. "I think everyone kid wants to be like their parents when their young. Some take advantage of that stage a kid goes through, and tries to turn them into someone like them."

He furrowed his brow. "They try to make them loyal to them, so we'd follow whatever they wanted because of the trust placed in them, someone who is also easy to control and manipulate."

She looked at him, her expression softening. "Well that worked on you until the end of sixth year."

He nodded. "I can't . . . I can't kill, Hermione. I can't and I never will. I don't want to kill and that I guess angered my dad, a lot," he said. "But, I guess it never really bothered me so much. I realized that my father was a . . . a servant to some . . . some person who belongs in a nuthouse."

"What took you so long to realize that?"

"I guess no matter how much the proof is right there in front of you, you're not ever, really ready to admit that your father is the bad guy."

"It still hurts doesn't it," she whispered.

He didn't answer but there was really no need. Hermione knew it bothered him and Draco knew that Hermione knew that it bothered him so there was no need for words as they sat there side by side.

Hermione let out a small giggle. "This is so weird; I never imagined that I'd be sitting side by side with the very person who's made my six years at Hogwarts a living hell and no less having a civil conversation with them."

Draco shifted uncomfortably apparently not enjoying the subject. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Her eyes widened a bit. Those two words meant a lot, and she knew that it was something that he didn't say often. She reached out and gave him a small hug.

Draco didn't know what to do when he felt the girl, no young woman in front of him reach out and hug him. He wasn't used to this kind of affection from anyone. He reached out and gently put his arms around her.

Hermione pulled back positively red from embarrassment. "You know, you haven't called me ferret for quite a while now. I mean I wasn't here for you to call me that, and that's quite a while counting," he said.

"Oh no, you're father inherited that name now," she said nodding her head with an innocent expression.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything. "Why do they think I can't do it?" Hermione questioned. Draco had been waiting for this. He knew she needed to let out some steam. She was the type who kept things bottled in but everyone needs to let out their anger at some point.

"Excuse me," he said.

"First, it was Harry and Ron and now it's them," she said. "They don't think I can do it. They don't think that I can do anything."

"No one thinks that I can protect myself. I always have to have some kind of body guard."

"Well, it's nice that they care so much for you," he said trying to stay positive.

"I know but . . . I want to prove that I can do it, so maybe they'll just, I don't know, trust me I guess," she said.

"They do trust you, just not everyone else."

"Well, they need to find some kind of balance in that. I'm not a kid."

He nodded then laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know, but I guess in a duel, you know, you could end up protecting them a whole lot more then they could protect you," he said laughing. "It's just funny that they think that's vice versa."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said looking down. "For listening, I guess, and for standing up for me against my brother."

"Thanks, for thinking me differently."

"Well, you are a noble Gryffindor," she said standing up when the warning bell rung.

He wrinkled his nose in fake disgust. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

"Get up," she said.

"No thanks," he said stretching. "I think I'm just fine here."

She raised her eyebrow. Plucking a book from the shelf she hit him up the head with it.

"Hey!"

"Books, they are my best friends," she said. "I knew they'll never betray me."

He got up and started chasing her, as Hermione got up and bolted out of the library. Catching up to her they walked side by side to History of Magic.

"Draco," she said stopping him. "What are we?"

"I don't know," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Friends?" he asked uncertainly.

"Friends," she agreed with a smile.

Walking into History of Magic Hermione walked to the back of the room and sat down on one of the back tables where Draco sat next to her.

She smiled at him, which he returned. Hermione held back a laugh. This was shaping up to be quite the strange year, friends with Draco Malfoy, who knew.

Then again, seeing the angry faces of her brother and his friends only boosted her to show them exactly how bad this war had taken a toll on both herself and Draco.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm hoping to get some inspiration to continue on but I need some new ideas. Draco never was put into the position to kill Dumbledore in the sixth book. This story doesn't have much to do with the sixth novel except for the fact that Dumbledore was killed by Snape. Please review!**


	15. Memories Long Forgotten

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Memories Long Forgotten**

_Recap_

"_Draco," she said stopping him. "What are we?"_

"_I don't know," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Friends?" he asked uncertainly._

"_Friends," she agreed with a smile._

_Walking into History of Magic Hermione walked to the back of the room and sat down on one of the back tables where Draco sat next to her._

_She smiled at him, which he returned. Hermione held back a laugh. This was shaping up to be quite the strange year, friends with Draco Malfoy, who knew._

_Then again, seeing the angry faces of her brother and his friends only boosted her to show them exactly how bad this war had taken a toll on both herself and Draco._

_End Recap _

Time seemed to pass slowly for Hermione. Sure she had Quidditch practice, NEWT'S, and always her growing friendship with Draco but something was missing.

Hermione gazed out at the lake. She was alone standing outside just watching. Something didn't feel right and she knew it was the fact that Ron and Harry weren't here with her.

Her appearance had changed, her family was different, she was in a different time but that never stopped her growing sensation for her wanting to return home.

Draco being there helped but she hadn't been that close with the Slytherin and now considering all that was going on it seemed as if the tables had turned.

The sun was slowly setting. The sky was the vibrant colors of orange, red, pink, and at some few places the same sky blue. The lake seemed to be a darker blue as the shadows from the trees closed in with the darkening sky making the lake water seem darker than it really was.

She remembered sitting next to this very tree with Ron and Harry where they would try and figure out the whole concepts of the Philosopher's Stone, the prince of Slytherin, the three tasks, and the half-blood prince.

Now with no one left these memories will only exist with her. Draco knew none of it and when the time comes Ron and Harry won't go through those same life altering changes.

Hermione slowly got up as she headed to dinner. At dinner she was watched carefully by Draco as well as the Marauders and Lily but she never noticed a thing. Barely eating a thing she got up and left for the common room.

Draco furrowed his brows and he touched his pocket gently feeling the shrunken bag inside of it. He had to show her this but the question was when?

-

Lily walked up to the girl's dormitories and saw Hermione sitting at the window seat with an open notebook in front of her writing. "Hey Hermione," Lily said.

"Hi," she said looking up and closing her notebook.

"Draco asked me to give you this," she said handing her a note.

Hermione opened the note,

_Hermione meet me outside by the tree next to the lake at 1._

_Draco_

Tomorrow was Saturday but why on earth would Draco want to talk to her privately about? Questions filled her mind, each as unlikely as the next as she drifted off to sleep.

-

Hermione woke up half past eleven. She jumped out of bed. She had never slept in that long. She walked into the shower taking her time and emerged an hour later. Dressing quickly and drying her hair she was ready by 12:50.

She quickly made her way down to the lake.

-

She saw Draco's unmistakably blonde hair leaning against the tree. "Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

"Hi."

"So, what's going on. What do you want to say that's so private?" she asked.

"God, how should I start this?" she heard him mumble to himself.

"Well . . . when the Death Eaters had attacked the Weasley's I was one of the people from the Order who had gone and looked around the place afterwards," he started.

"You know, trying to see if anyone was alive," he strangled out. Taking a quick look at Hermione she saw that her face had harden, a frown on her lips, and her eyes wide with concern.

He wanted so desperately to stop talking but forced himself to continue. She had to hear this and he had to say this.

"When we were looking around we came across something," he said. He let out a sigh before continuing. "It was well hidden but had a note on it. The note took quite a while to break out the code but in the end I managed to do that. The note was written by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I couldn't get farther than that from the bag. It was as if only made so either of you three could open it."

Hermione's eyes had widened in recognition. She had begun trembling all over but never started crying. Draco pulled his arms around her holding her as she let what he had just said sink in.

After a few moments she pulled back and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Your body was never found with the rest of them at the house. We knew that you were staying with them but, . . . we didn't find your body. I began to have some hope that someone had survived."

"I carried that bag with me everywhere I went, looking, just looking, incase I found you so I could give to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shrunken bag. Waving his wand on it, it grew to the size of a regular backpack.

Hermione gingerly took it, as if afraid that after so much time it would rip into two. Draco stood up, "I'm going to leave," he said.

He looked down and saw her questioning expression. "This seems, like a more personal thing," he said. He gave her a small smile before he walked back to the castle.

Hermione gazed down at the note. She remembered the day they had decided to do this.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. The summer had just barley started and Dumbledore's funeral was still heavily on everyone's mind._

"_I-I can't do this," Harry finally chocked out._

_Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before joining there friend on the floor. "I'm not going to win. I'm not . . . I'm not strong enough."_

"_You never know till you try," Ron said._

"_Harry, it's okay to be afraid. We're all afraid but that isn't going to stop us," Hermione said. "No way will it stop us, I mean come on, were the Golden Trio, nothing can ripe us apart," she said with a small smile._

_Ron nodded his agreement and Harry gave a slight smile. His smile was soon wiped off. "What about death? Death can ripe anyone apart," he said bitterly._

"_You know what, I have an idea," Hermione said standing up. "We should write letters to yourselves."_

"_What?" Ron said._

"_I mean we can write letters to yourselves, put it somewhere, and as soon as this war is over we can come and find it again."_

"_This way we'll always have something of each other," she concluded._

"_I like it," Ron said._

_Harry nodded slowly a small smile on his face._

_-_

_It was near midnight when they finished. "We need something to close it off," Hermione said._

_They agreed on a note that each one wrote._

_To the best of friends who always believe on, Harry._

_One move after another, so the game will never end, Ron._

_You write your own destiny, and no one can change that, Hermione._

_End Flashback_

Hermione reread the all to familiar words of her best friends. It was at times like these that she was glad she got the boys to do this.

Each thing they said reflected on them. Harry coming from no family valued his best friends and the faith they put in him. Like a chessboard, chess is a game that is always played, never ending. Hermione who didn't believe in Divination didn't believe that someone's destiny is chosen for them but is rather written out themselves.

She slowly opened the bag and looking inside she pulled out many things. She first pulled out three letters that she put aside. Reaching in she found a photo album. She began flipping over the collection of pictures. 'A special thanks to Colin Creevey,' she thought to herself. The pictures started with the many pictures of them when they were young and fewer and fewer it got as they got older.

She gently put the album back inside and then pulled out a pensive, courtesy of Harry. It held everything from what he had learned about Lord Voldemort and all of the teachings that he had been taught. It held all their adventures, and everything needed to start the demise of Lord Voldemort. She planned on showing some of these memories to Professor Dumbledore.

Ron had given up his beloved chessboard. Ron was the stagiest among them. He found loopholes to move in and take the prize. Maybe it was this attitude of his that made him so good at the game.

Hermione herself had put in her favorite book, Hogwarts A. History her own version from that time. She had been currently reading the version of the time she was in. She rubbed the book remembering exactly how many times she had read this book. She smiled at the thought.

She put these momentums back inside the bag and turned her attention to the envelopes. She pulled one out and it ended up that she had pulled out her own. She opened the paper and began reading the writing she had written when she had been with her friends, unaware of what was going to happen in a short's notice of a few days.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It feels so strange writing a letter to someone who's in the same room as you but I came up with this idea incase one of us died then the people who didn't would have this to remember the other's by._

_Remember guys that things can easily slip away. People live once, so take advantage of that. Never live one day twice. Harry, don't let her slip away. For once take advantage of happiness and go for it. Ron, you don't even know the amount of power you hold. Be confident in yourself._

_I had always believed that every answer could be found in a book. I had always knew things that were text material. Truth of the matter I never knew life. You showed me that. _

_I can feel myself tear up at the thought of losing you guys, but maybe what we've done with this bag and everything else will help. _

_I love you guys so very much,_

_Hermione_

Hermione put down her letter. She remembered writing and remembered not knowing what to write. She put the letter back into the bag and picked up another one which turned out to be Ron's.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_I don't know how to start this letter, bloody hell Hermione, homework over the summer. But I know that as always I'll appreciate this soon. _

_Just know that no matter what happens I'll be there till the very end. Hear that Harry, you can't leave without Hermione and me. Sorry mate, you were around for so long that all three of us just come with the package._

_I used to always feel that no person was good enough for my sister, but gods Harry what the hell are you waiting for. Ginny's miserable without you so before I beat you to the bloody pulp, go make my sister happy._

_Hermione, you and I have fought from day one but we've still been the best of friends. I don't know how to say this but here goes. Hermione I started to like you during fourth year and I guess I was jealous of Krum. (Never ask me to say that again.) When I realized that I guess I had always liked you from day one. I'm hoping I can gain the courage to tell you this in your face, but Hermione I love you. _

_If anything did happen to me, Hermione I want you to promise me that you won't give this letter a second thought. Please promise me and if I'm dead have respect for the dead and grant me this one promise._

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't keep the tears in any longer and broke down crying. He had loved her. She looked back at the letter and whispered her promise, putting the letter away as well. She pulled out the last letter, Harry's.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_You guys have helped me since the very beginning and I'm so thankful for that. I grew up without knowing what love and friends were like. What a family was. You guys changed that. Ron your family brought me in and treated me like I was part of the family and I'm eternally grateful for that. You guys were my first friends and I'm really glad that the Golden Trio lasted this long._

_To say the truth, I know that I'm not going to live during this war. It seems to be a crazy thing to say but I'm not strong enough and I'm not ready, but then again when has old Voldie ever cared if I was ready to duel to the death or not. _

_God, I'm a pretty depressed writer. Oh, well writing wasn't really something that I was good at, I'll leave that to you Hermione._

_It means a lot that you guys say that you'll be there till the end. It helps. Before I end this letter I need to ask you guys. If I do die can you please tell Ginny that, I'm sorry. I really do love her. Sorry Ron._

_I love you guys,_

_Harry_

Hermione finished reading the letter and the tears poured out. She pulled her knees to her chest holding herself. They had died bravely facing danger while she had fled. She cried and cried for her friends wishing that she hadn't run away.


	16. Let go Hermione Let go

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Let go Hermione . . . Let go.**

Recap

Hermione finished reading the letter and the tears poured out. She pulled her knees to her chest holding herself. They had died bravely facing danger while she had fled. She cried and cried for her friends wishing that she hadn't run away.

End Recap

Draco trudged slowly back up the steps to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if it was a good idea to leave Hermione by herself with the momentums of her friends. He turned to go back, but no, she had to face this on her own. She had to understand that she needs to move on. She was slowly killing herself inside out, and she had to face this.

This was slowly turning to the most interesting year he had ever had. He was brought back in time and he was posing as a muggleborn. And slowly, he knew he was beginning to fall for Hermione, but no she would never like him. He was after all the person who had tormented her for six years; all they had behind them is a bad history. Yet, he couldn't stop that small inkling of hope that maybe he'd have a chance. She after all gave him a chance.

He entered the Common Room after saying the password, "Boggart." He found the Marauders and Lily in the Common Room. His glance quickly scanned the room. James Potter and Lily Evans, Potter's parents sat quietly together on the couch. Lupin and Black were in the middle of a game of wizards chess. Yet his glance paused on Pettigrew. He knew from his father that Pettigrew was a Death Eater, but he never knew that he was close friends with this group of Gryffindor's, no less being in the Gryffindor House. Was he the reason Potters' parents had died?

"Hey Draco, do you know where Hermione is?" James asked once noticing his presence in the Common Room.

He slowly nodded his head. "Well . . . where is she then?" he asked.

This time Draco shook his head. He knew Hermione was still in the middle of searching through that bag. James's eyes narrowed, "Where is she?" he asked a bit more sharply.

"Busy," was his one word answer.

James stood up almost immediately, "Where is she Harrison?"

Remus and Sirius looked up. Both knew how protective he was and had been with his sister. He, not knowing where she was would most surely raise his anger. Second to that Draco Harrison was a shady character. They knew he came from Hermione's time but nothing else of him.

"Give her space Potter!" he snapped back out to James.

"She's my sister, and my responsibility. So where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Relax James!" Lily cut in putting her arms on his shoulders forcing him back into his seat. "I'm sure Hermione's fine, and anyway she knows how to take care of herself."

"Man Potter, give her a break. Can't you see she needs time by herself?" Draco bit back to him.

"I'm her brother, she can tell me!" he said forcefully.

"Yet, you see she isn't," and with that Draco turned and walked back outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. _They were even worse than Potter Jr. and Weasley, and that's saying something,_ he thought to himself.

-

Hermione soon stopped her tears and was just staring out at the lake. _How could she have run! Why on earth had she listened to Lupin and had left! Well, she was tired of waiting, of hiding. She was going to get involved in this war, even if it meant paying for it with her life. _

Draco quietly crossed the grounds as he saw Hermione sitting down next to the tree staring out at the lake. He sighed and went and joined her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace putting her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She nodded. "You're lying to me," Draco said.

Hermione still kept silent so Draco continued talking. "Everyone's worried about you. You've become so quiet, and reserved. You may not have noticed but they . . . especially James are worried at what you're doing to yourself," he said quietly in her ear. "You're killing yourself for something you had no control over."

"But I did," she finally said. "I heard the blast, yet I still ran. Professor Lupin found out and he told me to run. He told me to go to Hogwarts. That I couldn't die, and in the end I left . . . I left my friends to die so I'd live," she choked out through tears.

"If you hadn't lived there would have been no hope. No hope that the Light would survive."

"I shouldn't have left them. I should've have died with them."

"Someone needed to live, Hermione. God damn it Hermione can't you see what you've been given? What we've been given? None of those things are going to happen anymore because we're here. We're going to change it all."

"But . . ."

"No buts, Hermione. We're in this together, okay. We won't let any of those things happen."

Hermione remained silent. "Why don't we go talk to Dumbledore, huh? We'll give him some information. It's high time the Order gets to work."

Hermione pulled back and smiled at him. He got up and pulled Hermione up with him. She picked up the bag that she had with her, shrinking it and putting it into her pocket. Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered.

He slowly returned the hug, smiling down at the girl in front of him, "You're welcome," he whispered back.

-

It was slowly getting darker, James noticed looking outside, and yet Hermione and he noticed that Harrison as well hadn't yet shown up. He was getting more and more worried. He didn't like that, that Harrison kid hadn't told him the location of his sister and now they were together doing god knows what.

"Hey James, I'm going to bed," Lily said looking up from her book. He nodded absentmindedly. She sighed, "She'll be fine," she told him giving him a small kiss and heading up the girl's dormitory.

"Night Prongs," Remus and Sirius said climbing up the stairs. Peter had gone out from the Common Room about an hour ago. James was now left by himself in the Common Room. He nodded his head to his friends and leaned back on the couch, waiting.

-

"Thank god for Potter's pensive or that would have taken much longer," Draco said as they left the Headmaster's office.

"I agree, I wiped," Hermione said. "But I feel better that we did something," she said.

He smiled, throwing an arm around. "No worries, huh," he said.

She smiled back to him. "I'm heading to bed," she said as they neared the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Are you coming?"

About to answer yes, he heard something. "I'll be right there."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned the corner to the Fat Lady's Corridor. Draco turned around and walked a few feet before turning left.

"What do you want Pettigrew?" said a voice which he knew was his fathers.

"I-I w-w-want to j-join t-the D-Death E-E-Eaters," he stammered out.

Draco could sense his father smirking. "Oh really," he said in a cocky tone. "You realize that those Gryffindorks aren't working well enough for you."

Peter winced but nodded his head looking down. "I don't know Wormtail," his father said putting extra stress on Peter's nickname. "Do you have it in you to deceive your friends?"

"They've n-never r-r-really b-been my f-f-friends."

Lucias smirked, "Don't know Pettigrew, but I'll bring it up to the Dark Lord. It's time those mudbloods and half-bloods know who their superiors are."

Peter looked down as Lucias Malfoy turned and walked away. Draco considered turning around and going back but to what avail. He wanted things to change and maybe Pettigrew was one of those things.

Draco stepped out, "What are you doing Pettigrew?" he asked.

Peter turned around fear in his eyes seeing who it was.

-

As Hermione entered the Common Room the fire had almost been extinguished, but gave off enough glow for her to see that there was more than one person in the Common Room.

"James," she breathed out. "What are you doing still up?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said standing up and coming next to his sister.

"God Hermione, what's been going on with you? You've stopped eating, talking, what's wrong?"

She looked down tears prickling her eyes. James let out a sigh, "Your friends?" he asked taking a guess.

She nodded. "Hermione, there your future, I trust that you can change it. But why can't you trust yourself?"

She looked down ashamed. James reached out and pulled his sister into a hug, "You need to let go Hermione . . . let them go," he whispered to her.

**Push that button and send me some reviews.** **What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	17. A Hidden Kiss

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Hidden Kiss**

_Recap_

"_They've n-never r-r-really b-been my f-f-friends."_

_Lucias smirked, "Don't know Pettigrew, but I'll bring it up to the Dark Lord. It's time those mudbloods and half-bloods know who their superiors are." _

_Peter looked down as Lucias Malfoy turned and walked away. Draco considered turning around and going back but to what avail. He wanted things to change and maybe Pettigrew was one of those things._

_Draco stepped out, "What are you doing Pettigrew?" he asked._

_Peter turned around fear in his eyes seeing who it was._

_-_

_She nodded. "Hermione, there your future, I trust that you can change it. But why can't you trust yourself?"_

_She looked down ashamed. James reached out and pulled his sister into a hug, "You need to let go Hermione . . . let them go," he whispered to her._

_End Recap_

Peter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. No one was supposed to know about this, but yet, here was Harrison demanding an explanation. Peter tried to think quickly but in the end turned and ran for it.

Draco's eyes lightened with a new fire. He chased after Pettigrew, an easy task, and pinned him by the shoulders onto the wall. "Betrayal Pettigrew, are you sure about that?" Draco asked the trembling boy.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking a-a-about?" Peter stammered out.

Draco raised an eyebrow the famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Don't play dumb with me Pettigrew!" he growled out in a low and dangerous voice. "You were contemplating in joining the Dark Side."

Peter gulped, he needed to think of something, and he needed to think of something fast. He couldn't let the others find out about this. Then what would he do?

Draco who was thinking along the same lines as Peter put in his own two cents. "Well then I guess it would seem that Gryffindor's aren't courageous and brave at all. You should have been sorted into Hufflepuff Pettigrew!"

"But," Draco continued, "You're . . . friends should already know about your little meeting tonight." Draco's smirk widened in seeing Peter trembling and shaking even more than before. "Aw, but they don't do they? You're pathetic Pettigrew!" Draco spat at him letting him go and watching as he fell to the floor.

"A disgrace."

Peter stood up again moving a couple of feet away from Harrison, "Y-you a-aren't g-going t-to t-t-tell a-anyone a-a-are y-you?" Peter asked fearfully.

Draco's eyes lighted up with a crazy spark. His smirk, if possible grew larger. He looked down at Pettigrew feeling a twinge of pity that because of this excuse for a man Potter Junior's parents were murdered. "Well, you just better make sure you don't cross paths with me Pettigrew, because with one slip of the tongue, you'll find you're self completely by you're self. From both sides. Make a choice Pettigrew! It's either us . . . or them," Draco hissed at him before disappearing into the shadows.

Draco never left his spot as he watched Pettigrew look around cautiously before nearly sprinting past him and heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. _If that rat thinks that I'll keep this a secret he's greatly mistaken,_ Draco thought. _Well at least only to Hermione. She's the one who needs to know. Everyone else can wait awhile longer. Pathetic filth._

A few minutes passed, Draco made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Mumbling the password to the angry portrait who had been woken from her sleep he made his way inside just to see the two Potter's curled up on the couch. Draco watched the steady beating of Hermione, Potters arm around her waist. _Those two made up,_ Draco thought. _At least there are no more bad feelings, HA!_

Draco decided to leave the sleeping siblings and made his way up the stairs and into the seventh year Boy's Dormitories. However sleep didn't come to him so soon. He lay in the dark waiting and from the curtains watching Pettigrew roll around uncomfortably. Around three in the morning Draco fell into an uneasy sleep.

-

The next morning, sunlight woke Hermione up. Inwardly groaning she curled up closer onto her pillow. _Wait,_ Hermione thought, _pillows don't move._

"AHHH!" She yelled falling off the couch. She turned around and discovered that she had an audience. There sitting on the other chairs were Sirius, Remus, and Lily who were all laughing at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered rubbing her soar bum.

"We were betting who would wake up first," Lily said once she had calmed down from her laughter.

"Yep," Remus said. "And we have to say that James was overruled."

"And you won," Sirius added.

True to the matter as Hermione turned around to see for herself, she noticed that through everything that just happened her brother still lay on the couch asleep.

"What? Does he like, sleep like the dead?" she asked poking him. She knew James, and she knew that he wasn't that big of a sound sleeper. _This should be amusing_, she thought to herself.

"Yep," Sirius said. "But, as Marauder's we have a special way in waking him up," he said.

Hermione glanced warily at him and watched as he transfigured a pillow into a bucket of water. As quickly as she could she got up and ran to the other side of the room next to Remus and Lily as Sirius approached the sleeping form of James.

"Ready, one, two . . . Ahh!" Sirius yelled out when James jumped up from the couch and the water fell onto him instead of James.

"HEY!" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry mate, but you deserved it. I mean trying to prank me! I mean I'm me," James said trying desperately to make a point to Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbled and with a wave of his wand James was now covered with cold water.

"HEY!" James yelled. He jumped over the couch and tackled his friend to the floor. As those two rolled around the floor Remus, Lily, and Hermione were laughing like no tomorrow. Remus had fallen to the floor clutching his stomach. Lily was still sitting on the second couch tears falling from her eyes, from laughter. Hermione herself had fallen horizontally onto the armchair laughing hard.

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room. She looked around at the room which had yet to notice her entrance.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" she yelled.

James and Sirius stopped rolling around with James on top of Sirius. Sirius pushed James off and stood up quickly, James following in tow. The other three tried desperately to stop laughing but every now and then the small snicker would escape from there lips which they'd try to cover up with a cough.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I suggest you go and clean yourselves up. As for the rest of you get to it," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Sirius and James ran back up the Boy's Dormitories as Hermione went up the Girl's Dormitories to change her clothes. Remus and Lily began packing up there bags as Professor McGonagall finally left once seeing order in the room. As soon as she left Remus and Lily erupted into laughter again.

-

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked Draco. The day had closed to an end as Draco and Hermione could be found in the library at the far back hidden in the bookshelves discussing Draco's last night encounter with Pettigrew.

"Yes, he's already thinking about joining."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she crossed her legs straitening out her skirt sighed. "I really wanted to be able to get him to turn, but . . ."

"It's too late for that, Hermione," Draco said. "Maybe there's another way."

"There is," she said. "But that would be in making sure that Pettigrew is no way chosen to be Secret Keeper to the Potters."

"Well, you're James's sister, when the time comes talk to him about it," he said.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said sighing.

"Hey, it's okay," Draco said coming next to her and rubbing her arms. She leaned into his embrace and just sat there resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Draco said running his hand up and down her back. "The Death Eater attack ruined. Seven Death Eaters killed and fifteen captured. That's pretty good for a start."

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile. "It is."

"And, it's all thanks to you."

"No, it's all thanks to us," she said pulling away and looking Draco in the eye.

"To us," he quietly echoed.

Draco got lost into her hazel eyes which seemed to be the key to her soul. He saw the different emotions in her eyes; confusion, determination, a small amount of anger, _probably towards Pettigrew,_ Draco thought, and way deep something different . . . was it lust?

Where on earth was his Gryffindor courage? Finding a bit of strength left in him he pulled in closer to Hermione pausing a moment and when he saw that she didn't pull away but come closer herself he found his courage and gently put his lips onto hers.

The kiss was short and questioning. Draco pulled away trying to search her eyes but found them closed. She opened her eyes and putting a hand onto his cheek, Hermione pulled Draco closer to her as there lips met for the second time.

This second kiss was filled with passion and hunger. Draco put his hand on her back keeping her where she was as his other hand went through her hair. Her arms went around his neck playing with the hair around the nape of his neck. Draco licked her bottom lip asking for permission. After a moment's of hesitation she opened her mouth as his tongue met hers in a battle.

Maybe it was lust? Maybe it was love? Two enemies brought together. A muggleborn and a pureblood. Was the kiss incited because of desire or because of hopelessness? Whichever ones these questions answered this kiss was forbidden. They both came from different worlds not destined to be together. But, then again they'd be writing there own destiny.

**Well, I finally got around to another chapter. What did you guys think? Please, please, please review this story. **


	18. Hogsmeade Mayhem

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hogsmeade Mayhem **

_Recap_

_Maybe it was lust? Maybe it was love? Two enemies brought together. A muggleborn and a pureblood. Was the kiss incited because of desire or because of hopelessness? Whichever ones these questions answered this kiss was forbidden. They both came from different worlds not destined to be together. But, then again they'd be writing there own destiny._

_End Recap_

Hermione left the library awhile after Draco had entered it. She walked quietly, head held down, deep in thought as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower. _Why on earth did I kiss Draco Malfoy for!_ Her mind was screaming at her. _What would happen if . . . James found out? OH MY GOD! I KISSED DRACO MALFOY!_ 'Yes, yes, we've been over that,' a little voice in her head said. The smart mental side of her head. One part, the rational part, told her not to kiss him, but no, desire and lust got in the way. "Damn hormones," Hermione muttered.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign to insanity," a voice said.

Hermione jumped up in the air, dropping her books on the floor. The male voice began laughing as he began picking up her books. "God Sirius, you gave me a heart attack," Hermione said trying to regain steady breathing again.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It was the perfect moment," Sirius replied with a grin as he picked up the last book.

"Thanks," she said reaching out for her books.

"Are you heading to Gryffindor Tower, because if you are I'll carry them for you," Sirius said.

"Actually I am, and thank you."

Sirius smiled. _God she is perfect in every way, _he thought. _But no, wait, I can't. I mean she's my best mate's little sister, no . . . but she's so beautiful, NO!_

Sirius shook his head at his inner battle. He let out a quiet sigh. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad, but he knew he couldn't. No, it should have been written somewhere, in big, bold letters; **NO DATING THE BEST MATE'S SISTER.**

"Did you hear about that Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend?" Sirius asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione replied adjusting her bag. "Why?"

"Well, James, Remus, Lily, and I were going to all go together, and I'm pretty sure James was bound to ask you to join, but since he hasn't I am. So, do you want to come?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "My you have a way with words," she muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that," Sirius replied in a singsong voice.

"Um . . . yeah sure I'll join. But, what about Peter and Draco," she asked pretending to be playing dumb.

"Peter said he was going somewhere else, probably got himself a date."

"Good for him," Hermione replied dryly.

"And, I'm sure if Harris . . . I mean Draco isn't busy he can come too."

Hermione pretending to not notice his slip up said, "Okay, I'll tell him, Boggart," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

"Thanks," she said taking back her books. She bounded up the girls stair case leaving Sirius there watching her leave. He put his head down; he needed to find something else to think about.

"Still not asking her out," Remus asked popping out of nowhere and sitting down next to him on the couch.

Sirius only grunted for an answer before heading back up the boy's dormitories. He needed a cold shower.

-

The weekend came by quickly as Hermione and Lily were dressing for Hogsmeade. Lily was describing her last date with James and Hermione was desperately trying to listen but her mind was elsewhere. Something about today's date kept popping up in her head. Something was going to happen today, but she couldn't remember what.

As they descended the stairs Hermione made a beeline towards Draco and began whispering urgently to him, him nodding every few minutes.

James giving them a suspicious look was dragged out of the room by Lily. Sirius and Remus went next. "Come on mate, it's not worth it," Remus said quietly.

Sirius followed quietly looking back at them one last time.

Draco and Hermione brought up the rear still discussing. "Something happens today, I can feel it," Hermione hissed to him.

"I know, I remember my dad mentioning that Death Eaters attack somewhere . . . but I don't know where."

"How can you not know where!" Hermione asked.

"Well how come you don't know, Potter!" Draco asked.

Hermione gave him a glaring look. "Okay, okay, well it could be anywhere in Londen, from Hogsmeade to Muggle Londen."

"That sure narrows it down," Hermione remarked sourly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't be expected to know everything, now can I?"

"Well you could try," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Heard that," Draco muttered back.

All conversation stopped as they entered the Great Hall. Both kept there eyes out for anything suspicious going on around the Slytherin table, but as every Hogsmeade visit, past or future, everything was the same. Excited third years were discussing what could and couldn't be seen in Hogsmeade, second and first years grumbled about not being able to go, fourth, fifth, and sixth years like the younger kids were talking in excited voices about Hogsmeade, and the seventh years watched all of it each thinking that they sure weren't going to be caught doing this.

As breakfast ended, third years and up all lined up with permission slips to enter Hogsmeade. Dumbledore pulling some strings and was able to get Draco and Hermione into Hogsmeade saying that there parents had already given them permission to go. So everyone entered Hogsmeade in good spirit.

"Come on, lets go to Honeydukes!" someone said.

"No, we need to stock up on pranks," another said.

"What about the Three Broomsticks," Remus said, ever the voice of reason.

Everyone agreed on that and entered the building which was already crowded with Hogwarts students. Grabbing a table everyone sat shoulder to shoulder and hand to hand to fit everyone, and if anyone minded they didn't speak. James brought the butterbears and everyone sat contently sipping there drinks as conversation went around.

However every good moment brings a bad. "AHHH!" someone screamed.

Hermione and Draco looked up, there eyes locking. _Oh no, not here, not now,_ Hermione thought desperately.

_It was Hogsmeade! How could I forget,_ Draco thought to himself.

"DEATH EATERS! THERE ARE DEATH EATERS IN HOGSMEADE!" someone screamed.

All six of them jumped up from their seats. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily were all drawing out there wands; Hermione's and Draco's already drawn. When you lived in the dark times of war you were always ready, especially when connected with the Order and the boy-who-lived.

Hermione and Draco ran out of the pub going in the opposite direction of the screaming people. Blood was already seen. Blood equals war, and war equals death.

The four quickly caught up with Hermione and Draco. James dragged Hermione away. "JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled at him.

"You can't stay here, you'll get hurt," he said simply.

"Like that's going to stop me. No one is going to stop me from fighting, never again."

"NO! You can't," he said. "You . . . don't know how."

"What," she said her voice thin as ice.

"I mean you've never had training . . ."

"And neither have you, but I'd be damned if I'm not a better dueler."

On that note Hermione turned and ran. James giving a prayer for his sister and his friends ran back to join the duels that were breaking out.

-

James opened his eyes from unconsciousness. He moaned at sitting up to quickly and gripped his head to stop his dizziness. He grabbed his glasses putting them on. He turned around looking at his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing. Many students were on the beds as Madam Pomfrey and an assistant ran around taking care of each student.

He turned and looked and found Lily still unconscious next to him. Remus and Sirius were both awake sitting on the bed on his left playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Hey Prongs, 'bout time you came around," Sirius said looking up.

Remus looked up to and gave him a small, comforting smile as James tried to sit without wincing in pain. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Sirius started. "We were dueling and then someone hit Lils with a spell and she blacked out and then you went there to protect her and then you got hit with a spell and then you blacked out, and then we saved the day," Sirius said standing up pretending to take a heroic stance.

"Not in this life time," a small voice said. Lily sat up looking around.

"Aurors showed up, but most of the Death Eaters escaped but some were captured," Remus said. "They're being questioned now up in Dumbledore's office."

James looked around on each bed trying to find a familiar face. "Where's Hermione?" he asked panic already filling his voice.

"Well, when we were dueling, I think I lost it for a minute," Sirius said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But I'm pretty sure I saw her talking to one of the Aurors," he continued.

"She's okay, Prongs, I saw her," Remus said. "Both her and Harrison are fine."

James nodded but still his eyes kept moving around trying to find her.

Just then the Hospital Wing doors opened and Hermione and Draco came inside. She smiled at them and went and sat down on the foot of James's bed as Draco took the chair next to Lily's bed.

"Hey, you guys feeling okay," she asked.

"Where were you?" James asked.

"Dumbledore's office why?"

"Isn't that where the Death Eaters were being questioned?" Lily asked.

**Ooh, cliff hanger. Oh well, please review. I won't post up another chapter till I have more than forty reviews.**


	19. A Terrifying Truth

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Terrifying Truth**

_Recap_

_Just then the Hospital Wing doors opened and Hermione and Draco came inside. She smiled at them and went and sat down on the foot of James's bed as Draco took the chair next to Lily's bed._

"_Hey, you guys feeling okay," she asked._

"_Where were you?" James asked._

"_Dumbledore's office why?"_

"_Isn't that where the Death Eaters were being questioned?" Lily asked._

_End Recap_

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing at Draco every now and then. _How foolish could she have been to have just blurted the truth out? Ugh!_

Hermione licked her lips nervously, "Well . . . um, yeah," she said lamely.

No one took the news well and began yelling at her, James being the loudest. "Would you all SHUT UP!" Draco yelled.

Madam Pomfrey sent them a dirty look. She quickly made her way to the six teens. She first began checking Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus after shooing him back to his own bed. Finding nothing wrong she turned to the other two students. "Well, can I finally check my students now," she asked angrily.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll just . . ." Draco said inching his way to the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" she snapped. "She pointed to two other beds on the other side of the wing. "Into those beds you go."

"But Madam Pomfrey we're fine, really," Hermione tried pleading.

However there was no reasoning with Madam Pomfrey who pointed to those beds again. Draco and Hermione got up and slowly made there way to the beds appointed. Madam Pomfrey followed them and began checking them for injuries.

"They better have a good explanation," James mumbled.

"I'm sure they do," Lily whispered. Truth being she didn't really know if those two could be trusted. She was ashamed at herself for thinking that especially about James's sister but . . . they were strange. They were extremely powerful and not only that, there are just so many secrets between the two time travelers and the rest of them. There was also the fact of that watching them fight Death Eaters; they seemed so natural at fighting them that in all . . . it frightened her at how familiar it seemed to be for them. Lily knew that she had many suspicions and questions but she was done keeping quiet and wanted those questions answered soon.

-

When Lily woke up the next morning she noticed that Remus was already dressed but Sirius and James were still asleep. She looked around the room. Most of the people were still asleep but she quickly noticed that Draco and Hermione were gone.

"What time is it?" Lily asked Remus.

"Ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock," Lily repeated shocked. "It can't be ten o'clock; I'm always up before nine."

Remus shrugged, "I suggest you change now, I'm going to wake up the guys," he said gesturing to James and Sirius.

Nodding Lily stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face she transfigured the hospital gown she was wearing to a pair of jeans and a red sweater. Exiting the bathroom she found two wet boys while Remus was on his bed laughing his head off. Lily couldn't stop a grin forming on her face as both boys raced past her to get into the bathroom. Sirius reaching it first went in first, slamming the door in James's face.

James looked around, "Where's Mia?"

"She wasn't here when I woke up," Remus said. "Probably left for breakfast with Harrison."

James nodded but a frown flickered on his face as he went into the bathroom. Waiting for the last of them, the four of them made their way to the kitchens for brunch. Today being Sunday no one worried about classes and homework; they had all day.

As they made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room they found Hermione and Draco seated on the couches waiting. "Took you guys awhile," Hermione said looking up from her book.

James flicked it off with the wave of his hand. "I don't care how long you waited. I want to know what you were doing in Dumbledore's office with Death Eaters."

"Okay," Hermione breathed out. "Sit down; this is going to take awhile."

"What?" Lily questioned.

Draco let an exasperated sigh. "Well if you want to know the whole story, then I'd suggest that you take a seat," he explained as if talking to a five year old.

Lily sending Draco a dirty look sat down on the couch being joined by James then Remus, Sirius taking a seat in one of the armchairs. Hermione was seated in the other armchair and Draco was on the floor next to her chair.

"Well you see," Hermione began, "We," she said indicating to Draco and herself, "Were in the Headmaster's office because we were helping him question the Death Eaters."

Hermione paused waiting for the information to sink in. "Why the bloody hell would Dumbledore want two seventeen year olds help him question a couple of Death Eaters?" James asked completing his rant with his colorful vocabulary.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Well," he said. "The reason in why, we were helping is because of the things that um, happened in the future, your past," he said.

"Well, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"It's quite a long story," Hermione whispered.

"We have all day," Remus said.

Hermione looked at Draco who looked back at her. _This was it,_ Hermione thought, _let's see how they can deal with the truth._

"You see, in the up coming years Voldemort gets stronger and stronger. He gets many supporters and is becoming all powerful. However, a prophecy was made," Hermione said. "It said that one person would be able to match Voldemort's power, thus being his equal, and his downfall. Either way, Voldemort didn't want someone to . . . get the power to destroy him, so he decided to kill that person."

Hermione stopped talking so Draco picked up. "Only two people fit that category," he said. "Neville Longbottom and . . ."

"And Harry Potter," Hermione finished.

A gasp went around the room. James however looked, astonished, awed, surprised, shocked, and a bit frightened. "Your son Jamie, your son," Hermione whispered.

"You see, Voldemort picked Harry Potter," Draco said. He wanted to get over with this part. "The Potters went into hiding but there was a, uh, rat among there friends who discovered there hiding spot and Voldemort went there to kill them."

"The father went down first," Hermione whispered. "Died protecting his own family, the mother went second, giving up her life for the love of her son. However when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry the curse rebounded off of him and hit Voldemort himself."

"Voldemort never died but became a spirit for thriteen years, and Harry Potter became known as the boy-who-lived," Draco said finishing the first story.

"No one can survive the killing curse, yet how can a mere babe live up to it?" Lily asked.

"Can't you see it," Remus said. "It was brilliant, old magic," he continued, "Because of the love the mother gave her baby, giving up her life, protected him, and thus couldn't be touched."

"So in what, a year or two, you're telling me, that I'm going to die, leaving my kid alone," James asked quietly.

"Oh, oh no James. Now that we're here we won't, I won't, and it's not going to happen. What we went through now only exists with us," Hermione said coming to her brother on her knees holding his hands.

"What happens after that?" Sirius asked softly. "To us, to Harry."

"Well out of the six years Harry went school he faced Voldemort five times. All except his third year," Hermione said whispering the last part.

"Who was the mother, Mia?" Lily asked quietly.

Hermione sighed. "Harry was known to look exactly like his father. The only thing separating them from being twins was the eye color. Unlike his father's hazel eyes Harry had bright, emerald, green eyes."

Lily's eyes widened. "Me," she whispered.

Hermione bit her lip, looking down. James looked at Lily and took a deep breathe. "Well I guess this is a good a time as any," he said. He got down on one knee and took one of Lily's hands in his. "Lily Evans I love you with my heart and soul. I'll protect you till the day I die which hopefully won't be so soon. Will you make me the happiest person and marry me?" he asked.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth as she backed away to the armchair she was sitting on. She grabbed Draco's arm with her other hand watching as tears began falling from her eyes. Sirius and Remus watched with smiles on there faces.

James looked at Lily with love in his eyes. Saying that Lily was shocked would have been an understatement. "Oh my god," she whispered trying to blink back tears. She bit her lip, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips, "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Yes," Lily said louder. "Yes, yes, yes," she cried throwing her arms around James hugging him close. James's arms reached up and returned the embrace. Happiness seemed to glow off of them.

Hermione slowly got up and walked to the Girl's Dormitories. She began to ascend up the stairs she glanced back making some hand gestures got the other three boys to go up the Boy's Dormitories.

-

The next morning Hermione was up early but found a happily sleeping Lily in her bed. Hermione smiled happily, yet somewhat sadly at her before quietly dressing and heading downstairs. In the Common Room she was surprised to see Sirius already seated on the couch deep in thought.

"Sirius," she questioned out.

"Oh," he said turning around at the sound of her voice. "Morning," he said smiling at the person he saw.

"Good morning."

Hermione sat next to him pulling out a book. Silence was insured for a few moments. "Hermione, could I ask you a question about . . . yesterday?" Sirius asked.

Hermione looked up staring at him, but yet, seemed far away. "What is it?" she whispered.

"You mentioned James and Lily but, what about us. Remus, Peter, and I. What happens to us?"

"James and Lily went into hiding. They needed a secret keeper," Hermione said. "The person they picked said that they were a predictable target and convinced them to switch. The person who they switched sold them out."

"Peter," Sirius breathed. "It was him. You knew. Harrison said rat, he meant Peter, didn't he?"

"You can't tell anyone," Hermione whispered. "Please, don't tell anyone," she pleaded looking up at him. Her mouth was slightly parted as she gazed at him. Her eyes wide with emotions flying through them that it was hard to pinpoint which was which.

"Alright, I promise," he whispered. Looking up he couldn't help himself. He bended down and ever so cautiously met her lips in a kiss.

**I said that I'd update after forty reviews, so here you go. Please review! Review! Review!**


	20. Walking In Deep Waters

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Walking In Deep Waters**

_Recap_

"_James and Lily went into hiding. They needed a secret keeper," Hermione said. "The person they picked said that they were a predictable target and convinced them to switch. The person who they switched sold them out."_

"_Peter," Sirius breathed. "It was him. You knew. Harrison said rat, he meant Peter, didn't he?"_

"_You can't tell anyone," Hermione whispered. "Please, don't tell anyone," she pleaded looking up at him. Her mouth was slightly parted as she gazed at him. Her eyes wide with emotions flying through them that it was hard to pinpoint which was which._

"_Alright, I promise," he whispered. Looking up he couldn't help himself. He bended down and ever so cautiously met her lips in a kiss._

_End Recap_

Hermione felt herself leaning into the kiss. This kiss with Sirius was so much more different than Draco's. The one with Draco was filled with anger and passion, but yet the one with Sirius right now was filled with promise and desire. She felt herself getting addicted to his taste. She found herself craving more of it as she moved in closer.

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, he had his crush kissing him, after an antagonizing two months. She tasted wonderful. Like strawberries. He felt her coming closer to him, so he opened his arms and bringing them around her drew her in closer. She put her own arms on his neck drawing him even closer to her lips.

Hermione felt a small nip on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth allowing him full access without a moment's hesitation. Just as the kiss was getting more heated the intense sound of feet coming down the staircase filled the two lover's ears. Hermione instantly jumped up, pushing Sirius away from her. In result to that Sirius ended up falling onto the floor. As they both looked up they found Remus standing at the foot of the Boy's Staircase.

"Sorry," he said with an amused look in his eyes. "Was I interrupting something?" he asked looking between one guilty face to another.

"G-good morning Remus," Hermione stuttered. Remus's smirk if possible got bigger. He knew that Hermione was assertive and never stumbled with words. Whatever she wanted she went and got. Remus watched the blush in her cheeks grow, found her avoiding eye contact with any person in the room.

"Well, um . . . I'm going to go have breakfast, bye," Hermione said heading for a fast escape out of the Common Room.

Remus more so smelled the fear and embarrassment that seemed to radiate around her. He turned around and looked at his friend who was still on the floor. Sirius looked dazed and in awe. Remus had never seen a kiss do something like that to Sirius. _He must really have it bad,_ Remus thought to himself, _too bad he had to choose Prong's sister. Wonder when he'll tell him._

"So, have a good chat?" Remus asked sitting down on one of the armchairs.

It took Sirius a moment to answer, "Huh."

"What just happened, Padfoot?" Remus asked rolling his eyes inwardly.

"I-I kissed her," Sirius said still in his dazed state.

"Hermione," Remus said. "You kissed Hermione."

All Sirius could do was nod. "It was . . ." Sirius shook his head. He still seemed to be in his own little wonderland.

"Well, when are you going to tell Prongs?" Remus asked.

Sirius's face instantly fell. "Damn," he whispered to himself. "I forgot all about that," Sirius said speaking louder.

"You know Padfoot, maybe James would like the fact that his mate wants to date his sister," Remus said trying to look at the bright side.

"Yeah, right," Sirius muttered. "No offense Moony, but I don't exactly have the best record when it comes down to girls."

"Yeah, but what do you think would have happened if it were James who walked down and not me. James isn't daft; he's just kind of slow. He'll figure out that something is going on."

"I know, but I just don't know how I would tell him."

-

Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room and didn't stop running until she got to the Great Hall. She breathed in deeply. _I can't believe I just kissed Sirius Black! And no less liked it._ 'But what about Draco?' the sensible side of her asked. _Screw Draco! Sirius was a better kisser anyway._ 'But Draco and you are friends and we can't turn our back on him, no less betray him.' _What Draco doesn't know doesn't hurt him, or me. _'But he'll soon find out. Everyone will soon find out.' '_Will you all just SHUT UP!'_ a third voice yelled.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table and buried her head in her hands. After a few moments she felt someone poking her. She swatted the arm away but the arm kept poking her.

"What!" she grumbled looking up. "Morning Lils," Hermione said once seeing who it was.

"Morning Mia," Lily said. "But you look rather like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You have no idea," Hermione muttered.

"You want to talk about it?" Lily asked. "We don't have classes. We can walk around the grounds and talk."

"Okay."

Awhile later Hermione was explaining her past week to Lily. "Then Draco kissed me in the library and this morning Sirius kissed me," Hermione finally finished.

"Well, who was a better kisser?"

"_Lily_, that wouldn't help me," Hermione replied.

"Okay, okay," Lily said throwing her arms up in the air in the form of surrender. "Well, who do you like better?"

"I don't know," Hermione moaned.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on, there needs to be someone who you like better."

"Yeah but that's the thing," Hermione said. "I go way back with Draco, I knew him from when I started Hogwarts in the year 2000. He was the one who mocked me and made my life a living hell for six years."

"Wait, why would he do that?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Well," Hermione said fidgeting. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat it to the guys, they'll freak."

"Okay, I promise."

"Well Draco's real name isn't Draco Harrison, it's Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Lucias and Narcissa's son and he were into the whole pureblood, muggleborn crap. So he made my life a living hell."

"But," Hermione continued. "He's different now. He isn't his father and he proved it to me. And, well, I trust him."

"Wow, are you sure he's really changed. Malfoy's are stubborn and never admit it when there wrong."

"He really has, and I respect him for that."

"Okay," Lily said. "So back to the original topic, who do you like?"

"I mean Draco is the only connection to my past, but . . . Sirius is so . . . I'm afraid he could hurt me. I mean what happens if I get in way over my head and all I'm left with is a broken heart?"

"Well, that's the risk everyone takes to find love," Lily said. "I know it's the risk I took when I first started dating James. I always believed he'd go after someone more prettier and less book wormish, but he didn't. It was the best choice I made for happiness and I'll never regret it."

Hermione was silent for a long time. She was thinking the odds and ends of things trying to figure out what her heart had already figured out. "I don't like Draco in that way, but . . . I feel safe with him."

"Sirius would never hurt you, you know that," Lily said.

"I know, but he might do it unintentionally. I mean . . . what if he gets tired of me, I mean he goes through girls once he's bored with one of them. What if I fall hard for him and he leaves me broken."

"I know Sirius and you're different for him. It's like you're a whole different person, a different species that he's addicted on. I really think you should give him a shot Mia, I really do," Lily said. "And you never know you might not regret that decision."

-

"Draco! Wait up," Hermione yelled.

Draco turned around and fidgeted. It was Hermione. He had been avoiding her the last few days but it seemed it was now or never. "Hey Mia," Draco replied once she fell into step with him.

"Draco, I don't want to beat around the bush but, the kiss in the library, did it mean anything to you?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Draco began fidgeting. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Look Hermione, the kiss was nice and all, but . . . its just kind of weird."

Hermione sighed. "Thank god we're on the same page here."

"What?" Draco questioned looking up.

"I mean I was thinking the same thing too."

"Yeah, I mean no offense but I'll always see you as Hermione Granger a third of the Golden Trio. Not that that's a bad thing," he quickly added once seeing her guarded face.

"So we're still friends, right?"

"Absolutely," Draco agreed pleased that this conversation went so well.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. She reached out and hugged him.

Draco threw a friendly arm around her as they walked to the library. "You seem exceptionally glad with this. I'm hurt," he said putting a hand on his heart.

"No, its just that, I kind of . . . like someone else," Hermione said blushing.

"Aw little Mia's got a crush," Draco said wiping a pretend tear away. "They sure do grow up fast."

"You little," Hermione started as Draco turned around and ran off, Hermione right at his heel.

-

"Mate, you up here," Sirius called out in the seventh year's Boy's Dormitories.

"Yeah," James said poking his head out of the bathroom, his body following him seconds later. "What's up?"

Sirius fidgeted under his friend's gaze. "Well I had a question?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Padfoot, get to it already," James said.

"Yeah well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I um, askedyoursisterout?" he said mumbling out the last part.

"What?" James asked confused.

"I said if it would be okay if I asked your sister out?" Sirius asked slower.

James's eyes widened and harden. His posture stiffened and his mouth thinned. Then he relaxed again. "I'm not my sister's keeper, ask her yourself."

Sirius looked up at his answer. "And you'd be okay with it?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually," James said.

Sirius smiled looking away. Things were actually working in his favor for once. He turned to leave.

"Oh, but Sirius," James called out. "If you hurt her I don't care about your years of friendship, I'll beat you to the bloody pulp."

Sirius winced. _The brotherly threat, should have seen that one coming,_ Sirius thought. He nodded before exiting the room.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	21. A Family Reunion

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Family Reunion**

_Recap_

_I said if it would be okay if I asked your sister out?" Sirius asked slower._

_James's eyes widened and harden. His posture stiffened and his mouth thinned. Then he relaxed again. "I'm not my sister's keeper, ask her yourself."_

_Sirius looked up at his answer. "And you'd be okay with it?"_

"_Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually," James said._

_Sirius smiled looking away. Things were actually working in his favor for once. He turned to leave.  
_

"_Oh, but Sirius," James called out. "If you hurt her I don't care about your years of friendship, I'll beat you to the bloody pulp."_

_Sirius winced. The brotherly threat should have seen that one coming, Sirius thought. He nodded before exiting the room._

_End Recap_

Christmas was right around the corner. The grounds were covered with a few inches of snow and inside the castle the annual Christmas trees were being put up thanks to Hagrid. Mistletoe was up, which began making or sometimes breaking couples; teachers were in good spirit and eased up on the amount of homework being given. Letters were being sent from parent to child asking if they'd be coming home for Christmas or not. The majority of the students ended up going home.

During breakfast as the mail came, Hermione watched as different students began yelling to there friends that they'd be leaving come Christmas break. Hermione of course knew that once again and for the last time, she'd be staying in Hogwarts this Christmas.

A few other people like herself and James, who had lost there parents already due to this war, were watching those students who still had a whole family with wistful glances. Hermione felt jealousy bubble in the very pit of her stomach. She wanted to go back and see her house. She wanted to get off the train and run into her parent's arms. But instead she was to come back home and been told that her parents had died a few weeks before her arrival.

Hermione looked up when she felt the noise level beginning to decrease. Sirius was next to her with a worried look on his face. Sure he had gotten the big brother's approval, but he still hadn't gotten the guts to ask her out yet. Instead he acted the way a best friend would act. He was there whenever she needed a friend, and listened when she had something to say, but he could never put away the desire and lust and the wanting to be something more, and to have her as his.

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked holding out a hand for her.

Hermione gave him a small smile. She reached up and took his hand and let him lead her out of the Great Hall and into Transfiguration. Today was the last day of classes and tomorrow, a Saturday was a Hogsmeade day in which afterwards those going home were to meet there train at four o'clock to take them to King's Cross.

-

Dully Hermione sat there watching the clock, hoping, praying that the class would end soon. Normally she would be listening with rapt attention to the Ancient Runes Professor but today he was just reviewing something that Draco and her had learned in there sixth year. For them it was nothing new and was relatively an easy concept to grasp.

Six more minutes Hermione thought. _Everyone feels so happy, yet why do I have to feel upset,_ Hermione asked herself. She kept repeating to herself, that Christmas was in two days and that she should be happy to be spending it with her friends and her brother, her family.

Five more minutes _Yet how much I would give to be going home this Christmas,_ Hermione thought. _It isn't fair that I, after ten years will never be able to meet my parents. Be hugged by them, being told that they love me. I miss that. I miss them. I miss my parents. Why is that so hard for me to say?_

Four more minutes. _I remember my Mom. She was beautiful, and everyone said that I looked exactly like her, which in a way was true. Except the major difference, your hair color. She had long, beautiful blonde locks and hazel eyes. My hair is just like hers except its black. I remember her tucking me into bed, comforting me when I had a bad dream, and just giving me her love. My mom is . . . was perfect. My dad, I can remember him. He always had his head up, proud. The way his eyes sparkled when he was teaching us how to fly. He had the traditional Potter messy, black hair, and had brown eyes. I can remember how he never missed anything in your lives. He was always there. I wish he still was . . ._

Three more minutes_. I can remember the house during Christmas. There would be a huge Christmas tree in the family room which Dad, James, and I would hang ornaments on while Mom would be playing Christmas carols on the piano. I can remember helping Mom make Christmas dinner and dessert. It was the only time when House Elves wouldn't be the ones cooking._

Two more minutes_. I remember Mom letting me eat the extra cake batter that was left after we put it into the oven. Or letting me sneak in a cookie before it was cooked. It was the only time our family did things the muggle way. _

One more minute_. I remember being woken up by James every Christmas morning and running into our Mom's and Dad's room jumping on there bed till they woke up. Dragging them downstairs to see what Santa Clause brought. Dad would be videotaping the whole present opening scene asking us what we got. _

Five more seconds_. I remember it all. _Four more seconds_. But why can't I admit it. _Three more seconds_. Why can't I say it? _Two more seconds_. Why is it so hard for me to say? _One more second_. I miss my parents. _RING! RING! RING!

-

"James," Hermione whispered. Dinner had been eaten and just about everyone had retired for the night to get ready for tomorrow. In the Common Room the fire crackled portraying warmth into the room. It wasn't home, but it was close.

"Yeah, what is it Mia," James asked looking up from his chess match with Remus.

"Can I talk to you, James, in private?" Maybe it was the way she said it. So serious and unemotionally that made James stand up and follow her to a different, a deserted corner in the Common Room. Or maybe it was because it would be her first Christmas away from her old friends, and her, their parents. He gulped as he got up and sat down next to her.

"I want to see them," she told them with a serious look on her face. James looked up; this serious face didn't match her. Her brows were furrowed and a frown was on her face instead of the smile that lighted it up.

"W-who?" he asked. James knew he didn't have to ask who, but it just came out. He was hoping that for once that his instincts were wrong.

Hermione looked down letting her hair cover her face. "Mom and Dad. I want to see them. I want to see my parents."

James reached out cupping her chin in his hand and dragging her face out from the depths of her hair. "Alright, tomorrow in Hogsmeade," James promised. "I'll take you."

Hermione nodded looking back down, "Thank you," she whispered.

James reached out and brought his sister into a hug. Hermione fell into his strong arms and just sat there resting her head on his shoulder, thinking, wondering in what tomorrow might bring her.

James held his sister, hoping that this way he might show his sister what she had missed out in, in growing up as a Potter.

-

The next day everyone dressed warmly for a day out in Hogsmeade. As they entered inside the city Draco quickly left the group muttering something about meeting someone. Remus as well having a date left the group which now became a group of four.

At first the four went to the usual places. Honeydukes, Zonko's, Quality Quidditch, and finally around noon they headed towards the Three Broomstick's for a butterbear. They all sat there sipping there drinks in silence.

Hermione sat there a hollow look in her eyes, not really focusing on anything. She sat with her head down so that her hair covered her face, lost in her thoughts. A dangerous place to usually be in.

James sat there for once, not joking around or testing his Zonko items. He just sat there looking out to space occasionally sipping his drink.

After a few failed attempts at conversation Sirius and Lily gave up on talking and sat there in silence as well.

As they exited out of the Three Broomstick's James reached out and gently grabbed Hermione's hand. "We'll meet up with you guys later. I need to show Mia something." And with that James quickly walked away from the staring eyes of his best mate and his fiancée dragging his sister with him.

Sirius and Lily exchanged glances before turning around and heading back up into the city.

-

James and Hermione reached the cemetery. James reached out for the Iron Gate. His hand paused on it. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay," James said pulling open the Iron Gate. No one was in the cemetery that day and who would be. The trees loomed in on the pair as they made there way past different gravestones. Hermione's arms began trembling as she stuffed them into her pockets. It was getting colder.

All of the sudden James stopped walking. Hermione bumped into him falling back down. However as James turned around he revealed the two gravestones behind him. Hermione gasped. There on the gravestones read the two dead Potter parents.

"I think I'll go around for a walk," James whispered to his sister pulling her back on her feet. But he doubted if she even heard him. He quietly left leaving his sister to giver her some private time for the first time in a decade to get as close as she could to her parents.

-

"Anna Louis Potter Beloved Wife, Loving Mother, Great Friend. R.I.P." Hermione whispered out loud. "Harold James Potter Beloved Husband, Caring Father, Good Man. R.I.P."

Hermione fell onto the floor again. She took off her mitten and reached out and touched the gravestones of her parents. After ten years all she had left of them was the seven years of memories, her necklace, and two gravestones bearing their names.

"When I disappeared ten years ago, I was taken to the future. I didn't remember anything of . . . of you, or being related to James. I met your grandson though. He's a great person, you would've loved him. I was his best friend and he was mine," Hermione said to the gravestones.

"I lived with muggles. They were good people the Grangers. They raised me as their daughter, and I guess I'm the person in front of you because of them," she said her voice cracking but she still continued on. "When my adopted father passed away from cancer my adopted mother told me that the one's we love don't just disappear that there still able to hear us when want them, when we need them. That if I ever wanted to say something to him all I would need to do was . . . just call for him and then talk and he'll b-be able t-to hear me and know. I hope you can hear this too, because god its been ten years," Hermione said full out crying. "And I can't even see you, I can't touch you. I miss you, I miss you so much," Hermione said burying her face into her hands crying.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there crying. Crying for all those missed years, for the deaths of her loved ones, and the fact that she had been so close in being there before it happened. "So close," Hermione whispered. "So close."

A few moments later a pair of strong arms circled around Hermione rocking her. James looked up at the tombstones tears prickling his own eyes. James had only ever cried two times. Once when his sister had disappeared, and two in his sixth year when he had told everything to his friends. He hadn't even been able to cry for his parents.

"You know," James said. "When Mom and Dad died, I couldn't cry for them. I don't know why but I couldn't. I felt bad, I felt ashamed. I kept telling myself that I should cry, that I need to cry, but it never happened. I guess it came as such a shock, that," James shook his head as a lone tear slide down his cheek. Hermione looked up. She slowly reached out and wiped away his tear.

"It's okay to cry," Hermione whispered wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. James leaned back against a tree facing his parent's tombstones. Hermione had settled down next to him her arms wrapped around him. He put his arms around his sister holding her.

"You know," James whispered. "When they died I thought I was by myself. No one else would be there. No more family. And then you came, and I felt I new hope. You brought that. Just like how I hopped that you'd come home, you need to hope that things will get better."

Hermione's eyes were close but yet she still spoke, "You can't hope anymore James. We're in war and hoping can't help you win in a war."

"No it can't but it gives you the strength to keep going. It gives us a reason to keep fighting. It gives us hope that a new day will come."

**Well what did you think of that? Good? Bad? Review! Review! Review!**


	22. A Christmas Filled Surprise

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**A Christmas Filled Surprise **

_Recap _

"_You know," James whispered. "When they died I thought I was by myself. No one else would be there. No more family. And then you came, and I felt I new hope. You brought that. Just like how I hopped that you'd come home, you need to hope that things will get better."_

Hermione's eyes were close but yet she still spoke, "You can't hope anymore James. We're in war and hoping can't help you win in a war."

"_No it can't but it gives you the strength to keep going. It gives us a reason to keep fighting. It gives us hope that a new day will come."_

_End Recap_

It was Christmas Eve. All the students who had chosen to yet, still be able to spend Christmas at home had already left. Those who had chosen to remain were few in numbers, but happy not the less to be able to call Hogwarts, home.

Hermione and Lily were sitting up in the Seventh Year's Girl's Dormitories looking through wedding magazines. Lily had told Hermione that she had wanted a Christmas wedding, so in a year from now James and Lily would happily be married.

"What about something like this?" Hermione asked pointing to a specific dress on the magazine page.

Not getting an answer Hermione looked up. Lily still had a wedding magazine in front of her but she was barely glancing at it. She looked as if she was in deep thought as her eyes weren't even concentrating on the page. "Lily?" Hermione called out gently touching her friends' arm. "You okay?"

Lily looked up at to Hermione. She put the magazine down and crossing her legs she rested her arms on her legs and her head in her arms. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Lily asked out of the blue a few moments later.

"What?" Hermione asked looking into Lily's emerald green eyes, Harry's eyes. Quickly shaking her head at the thought she focused her attention on Lily. "Is it about the wedding Lils?"

Lily nodded. "I mean I'm seventeen and I'm engaged. That's pretty young, I mean I never imagined myself getting married until, my twenties at the very least."

Hermione stayed quiet letting her friend let out all of her worries, concerns, and doubts. "Maybe we're rushing things . . . or maybe he just proposed because of Harry?"

"That's pretty harsh Lily," Hermione said quietly. "Do you really think that?"

Lily ran a hand through her red mane of hair. "I don't know. I really don't. I mean I think James really liked the fact that he was going to be a father, and to such a great person from what you described. Maybe he only likes the idea of us being married."

"Lily it's a package deal. James loves you. I know he does." Hermione said reaching out and grasping Lily's hand. "He would die for you."

Lily nodded slowly not looking up. Hermione sighed quietly to herself. "Look at it this way Lils, you just have cold feet. This is your wedding day, and you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Just talk to James, okay."

Lily nodded looking up smiling. "Thanks Mia that helped. I guess I'm just worried. You only fall in love once, to one person. And I don't just think anymore, I know that James is that one person for me."

Hermione smiled. "So then when do you want to go shopping?"

-

Sirius was the last person left in the Common Room that night. He stared quietly at the fire deep in thought. So far Hermione or he himself for that matter had mentioned the kiss they had shared. Sirius knew that he wasn't the type of person to run and hide but he was with this girl. He knew she was different, and a small part of him knew that he loved her but the majority of himself disagreed with that small part and paid no mind to it. Sirius wasn't like James who had set his eyes on one girl and one girl only. Sirius was out there seeing who was there, and who they were. But Sirius remembered the feelings James had talked about, about Lily. He before had always overlooked it but now found himself thinking back to it. James had been so sure that Lily was the one, he was jealous when he saw her with someone else and was hurt more deeply by her then others. The wanting he had to be near her, that desire. Sirius had overlooked it as lust, but it turned out it was love. Sirius knew he was going through the same thing but . . .

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. It was midnight and he didn't think anyone was still up. He turned his head towards the Girl's Dormitories as someone climbed down the stairs. Sensing that someone was watching her, she looked up to see a pair of black eyes. Blinking she noticed that rest of him watching her.

"Hey Sirius, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"Could ask you the same thing Mia," he replied.

Hermione sat down by him on the couch, "I couldn't sleep." It was true, she truly couldn't. Ever since her conversation with Lily that afternoon she had been thinking about her own personal interest in Sirius Black. She knew she felt the electricity when they touched, and when they had kissed . . . It was like there haven and she didn't think she would have been able to stop herself, no less control herself if they were left alone a few moments longer.

Hermione looked up into his black orbs. She saw lust, desire, and something else. Something she couldn't identify, but found herself moving closer to see what that was.

Sirius sat there watching her. He was content with just the nearness of her. But the look in her eyes, he knew she was trying to figure something out. That passion of learning and that thirst for knowledge.

He was watching her eyes so closely that it took him a moment to notice there closeness ever growing closer.

Hermione knew that she was hooked. She was addicted to him. His scent drove her crazy, that she thought she could see stars. She wanted to taste him again. To, touch him.

Sirius felt the urge of kissing her again. He could smell her. She smelled like coconut. He looked away from her eyes and saw her rosy lips. He gulped trying to control himself, but he knew he was losing, and he was losing badly.

Hermione came as close as she could to him on the couch. They were touching knee to knee but she knew that, that wasn't enough. Her hand reached out on there own accord and touched his face.

Sirius snapped his head up at the sudden contact. He couldn't fight anymore and gave in to desire with one look at her lust filled eyes. He brought his head down and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Hermione arms went around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sirius's arms went around her waist pulling her into his lap. The kiss was filled with pent up passion and desire. Sirius bit her lower lip which immediately followed in Hermione opening her mouth. There tongues began fighting for dominance. Sirius finally pulled away for air. Hermione snuggled up against him resting her head on his chest. He held her tightly there.

Hermione felt his breathe on her neck as she made circles with her finger on his shirt. This is where she wanted to be. With Sirius in his arms, having him hold her. She felt safe, she felt wanted, and she felt loved.

Sirius held her rocking her. This was how it was supposed to be. Not dancing around each other's feelings. Pushing away desire and going into denial. No this was the way it was supposed to be.

With positive thoughts in both lovers' heads they both fell asleep in each other's arms on Christmas Eve.

-

The next morning Lily woke up groaning as she sat up clutching her head. Sighing she glanced at the clock, it was only seven o'clock. Gently stretching out her body she got up and finally noticed that she was by herself in the Girl's Dormitories. Her head raced with excuses and predictions of where her best friend was. Grabbing a cloak she threw it on her pajamas and raced downstairs. She slowed to a stop at what lay in front of her.

There Hermione was in Sirius's arms fast asleep. They both lay horizontally on the couch Sirius's back against the couch and Hermione's back against Sirius. Sirius's arms were placed around her holding her away from falling down to the floor, as Hermione's arms sagged down to the floor. Both were sleeping quite contently, Lily thought to herself.

Smiling a happy smile that her two friends had found happiness with each other, she skipped the steps up the Boy's Dormitories. Opening the door she found the three occupants still asleep. Lily rolled her eyes, usually on Christmas morning they'd all be wide awake.

Smirking, an evil smile that Slytherin's were known for wearing she walked up to her fiancée's bed and bent down to level out with his head. She began blowing on his ear before taking it in her mouth. She began sucking on it, slightly scraping her teeth across it that James's eyes shot open. Blinking in confusion he saw the evil grin on Lily's face. Slightly groaning he fell back down on his bed grabbing and bringing Lily down next to him.

"You're evil; the sun's not even up. But yet, I always knew you wanted to see me in bed my dear Lily, but never this soon," he said going on in scolding her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You talk entirely way too much," she muttered before capturing his lips in a kiss. Lily quickly pulled away, James groaning at the lost of contact. "Merry Christmas," Lily whispered.

James jumped out of bed, "IT'S CHRISTMAS, WHICH MEANS PRESENTS," he yelled out jumping up and down on the bed.

If there quiet bickering hadn't woken the other two occupants of the room James's yelling sure did. Draco sat up in bed looking around, "What! What's going on?" he asked looking around sleepily.

Remus already knowing the routine turned over on his bed bringing his pillow over his ears.

"Come on, presents, let's go!" James said while getting out of bed and jumping on what was supposed to be Sirius's bed but looking around in confusion when finding it empty of its occupant.

Draco glanced around at Lily glaring at her, "He's your boyfriend . . ." he said before getting interrupted by James's voice of fiancée. "Fiancée, you control him or even better get him out of here," he snapped from annoyance of getting up early.

"That won't work," Remus said who had been hit by a pillow repeatedly till he had gotten out of bed. "Wouldn't you think that I would've tried? It usually is worse when it's the two of them."

Draco cried out in annoyance when his pillow was ripped away from him and was now being used to beat him. "FINE! I'm up!" he said getting out of bed and storming down the stairs.

"He's quite cheerful in the mornings wouldn't you agree?" Lily voiced in.

-

Hermione during this time was happily in dreamland when, "IT'S CHRISTMAS, WHICH MEANS PRESENTS," she heard someone scream.

Being scared out of her socks Hermione jumped out of the couch looking around. Sirius woke up when he felt the warm thing next to him jump up and pull away. He opened his eyes and glanced around surprised to find himself already down in the Common Room.

Hermione looked at him, "Morning," she said. "I guess James is up," she said more as a statement then a question.

Sirius snorted as he sat up on the couch. "Look about last night . . ." he started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Look if it didn't mean anything to you then just don't mention it, because it meant the world to me," she said whispering the last part so quietly that she didn't think Sirius even heard her but he had.

"It meant a lot to me too," he said softly pulling her back into his arms. "I've been dreaming about it since September when I first met you with James."

Hermione looked up started at this small revelation. She glanced back down smiling. She reached out and gently brought his head down to hers so that their lips met in a kiss. Unlike yesterdays aggressive, lust filled kisses this one was a kiss of promise and love.

"FINE!" they both heard someone yell and then the thundering of footsteps.

They both looked up to see Draco standing at the foot of the Boy's Dormitories. Hermione was still seated on Sirius's lap their arms around each other. "I'm sorry," he said smirking as he glanced at Hermione's red cheeks. "Did I walk in on something?"

"Merry Christmas Draco," Hermione said getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Prongs wake everyone up?" Sirius asked as Draco settled down on an armchair as Hermione went back and sat down next to Sirius.

Draco glared at the carpet mumbling incoherent words. Sirius grinned, "Aw, the good all days," he said sighing as he put an arm around Hermione.

The sound of more footsteps sounded the arrival of Lily, Remus, and James. Everyone spent the morning opening presents and when that was done everyone went to change before going down for a late brunch.

"Well," James said as he turned around and began walking backwards. "I have one more surprise left, so if you'll all follow me," he said directing them to the Room of Requirements. As they entered the room everyone was surprised to say the least to see the great surprise to be a fireplace with a bag of floo powder in the middle of the room.

"James?" Lily asked uncertainly glancing at her fiancée.

"Well, it's more of a Christmas present for you Mia than the others, but me being the gentleman that I am I decided to invite the whole gang along."

"James, what are you talking about? You already gave me a Christmas present," Hermione said glancing warily at her brother.

"Well, I've got ten more years of presents to give you," James said.

"James whatever you are thinking we are going to do will get us in a lot of trouble for sure?" Lily said eyes wide at the thoughts of punishment.

"Oh, yeah, well it won't be too bad. And we won't be gone long," James said. "So everyone just grab some floo power and say Potter Manor," James said quickly before stepping into the fireplace. "POTTER MANOR," he said and with that he was gone.

Hermione felt herself freeze at the mention of her house. She hadn't visited, no less thought much about it since she had gotten here. She quietly watched as Draco, Remus, and Lily took there turns Lily a bit more hesitantly into the fireplace. Sirius glanced at her and almost immediately noticed her distress. "It'll be fine," he murmured soothingly as he brought her into her arms rocking her.

She nodded. "You go first," she whispered.

Sirius nodded before stepping into the fireplace heading to the one place he had ever been able to call home. Hermione stood there for a moment just thinking. Grabbing a handful of floo power she stepped into the fireplace. "POTTER MANOR," she said and with a swirl of green fire she was gone.

-

Hermione fell into a pair of strong arms in what was the Dining Room. Sirius had waited for her and everyone else it seemed had already split up and had gone around looking.

Draco found himself in the kitchens. It still had that warm feeling around it. He touched the tables his hand resting against the chairs. He could still find himself smelling the foods that used to be cooked in this very room.

He glanced around the room with envious eyes. He would have liked growing up in a house like this. It was warm, homey, and welcoming unlike the Malfoy manor which was cold, menacing, and dark. He sat down on a stool burying his head in his hands. He had hated his life growing up and hated even more in becoming what his father wanted him to be. He had noticed he was just like his father until sixth year. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill a person and this not only angered but frustrated his father. It was then that Draco completely isolated himself from his family and aided the Light Side.

Was it out of revenge against his own father? His family? He remembered that one day his heroic dreams about his father were crushed.

_Flashback_

_Seven year old Draco was up way past his bedtime but no one knew. He quietly made his way downstairs and down the steps to the dungeons where he had seen his father and his friends enter the room repeatedly._

_There lay a woman. He watched with a sick fascination as his father tortured the woman, yelling curses at her, before finally killing her. Draco sat there stunned looking at the hollowness, the emptiness in that woman's eyes._

_It didn't matter Muggle or Wizard everyone was still a person, and he knew no one deserved that. _

_End Flashback_

Draco knew this, but it had just taken awhile to realize it.

-

Remus walked around the room of the library. It had been Remus's favorite room when he had come to visit there during the summer or Christmas break and he once again found himself in the very same room.

He walked over to the armchair he had always occupied and picked up the last book he had ever read in the Potter Library. A book about Defense against the Dark Arts. He put the book back down glancing around. Normally he found the room to be warm and welcoming but now the fire was out, the sound of people were gone, and instead it was quiet like in a haunting way.

It was more the people who had made this house fun and welcoming, more than the rooms. And now with them gone the happy glow they had around the house seemed to have gone as well.

-

James and Lily sat on one of the benches of the Quidditch Pitch. "This was quite the surprise you had," Lily said leaning her head against his shoulder.

James wrapped his arm around her. "I thought I'd bring her home. Mom and Dad would have wanted that. All of us together on Christmas Day."

"I love you James Potter, and I can't wait till we're married."

"I love you too Lily Evans," James said swooping down for a kiss. "However," he said as they came up for air. "I do prefer Lily Potter instead."

Lily giggled as she grabbed a handful of snow throwing it at James's face. James spluttering the snow out as Lily ran off. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" James yelled as he ran after her.

He quickly reached her and grabbed her around the waist as they both fell to the floor laughing and smiling. James quickly worked his way and pinned Lily down. "Now I've got you," he said quietly gazing down at his beauty, at his love.

-

Hermione and Sirius began climbing the stairs up to the bedrooms. Hermione led Sirius down the hallway in which he knew were James's room, a bathroom, and the master bedroom. There had always been that one room that James never allowed him to go in. Now he knew that it had to have been Hermione's room.

Hermione open the door to her old bedroom as she stood in the doorway looking out. Her bed had been left unmade as she walked in running her hand across her purple bedspread. Her toy chest had been left open toys strewn everywhere around the room. The book she had been reading was still left marked on her nightstand. Nothing had changed. It was as if time itself had frozen in this very room.

_Flashback_

_Hermione yawned as she put her book down. Just as she got comfortable in her bed her windows burst open. Hermione quickly sat up and she immediately saw a cloaked man. She had heard of her father talk about these men. They were Death Eaters working for a Dark Lord. But in other words were just bad people._

"_To think a mere child will be his downfall," he hissed at her. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. And for that I will be rewarded," he said as the walked by her grabbing her arm._

_Hermione tried to pull away throwing things, dragging her feet. She screamed. She heard the sound of footsteps but it was too late. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione walked to that same window. She slowly looked out of it and saw nothing, no hint of what had happened in this very room ten years ago. The window had been left open the curtains flowing around her.

Sirius came by right next to her placing his arms around her pulling her into his chest. She settled herself comfortably in his embrace glancing out her bedroom window.

**Review! If I don't have more than ten reviews then I won't post up my next chapter. This story is going somewhere, so please bare with me.**


	23. Surprises All Around

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Surprises All Around**

_Recap_

_Hermione walked to that same window. She slowly looked out of it and saw nothing, no hint of what had happened in this very room ten years ago. The window had been left open the curtains flowing around her._

_Sirius came by right next to her placing his arms around her pulling her into his chest. _

_She settled herself comfortably in his embrace glancing out her bedroom window._

_End Recap_

"Hermione, why are crying?" a voice called out to her.

Hermione turned around trying to find the owner of that voice. Oh, how she loved how deep and it sounded. Just the sound of him made her toes curl. "Hermione!" he called out again.

Oh no! Hermione heard the voice even closer than it was before. She turned around and began to run. Run hard and fast, and as far as she could go, however, in the end it wouldn't be worth it. He was a faster runner than her. "Hermione, why are you running?" he asked.

Hermione turned around and felt herself being backed into a wall by him. He pressed himself against her. "Oh," Hermione let out a soft moan of pleasure. She didn't even need to look up. She knew his lips had curled upwards at seeing how he made her feel.

He began kissing up and down her neck, nipping and licking at places. Shuddering every time, Hermione couldn't help the moans and purrs of pleasure that escaped her lips every time he reached down and did something with those glorious lips of his.

"Hermione . . ." she heard him call out to her. Why was he so far away? She wanted him to be near her again, pressed against her. The desire was too great to bear.

"Hermione?" a different male voice called out to her. Hermione finally opened her eyes again and found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?" that same voice asked her.

"I feel fine," she murmured.

"Are you sure," another male voice cut in. "You see, Ron and I have been thinking you've been under a lot of stress lately and think you should take a break with all of your studying."

Hermione's head snapped up. No, she heard wrong. She was dreaming, she was mental, she was . . . utterly, and completely speechless. "Harry? Ron?" she questioned out looking down as if not being able to bear the thought of this not being true.

"Mione, you don't look too well?" Ron said pulling her chin up so she was looking up at his sparkling brown eyes. "Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing?" he questioned looking up at Harry.

Both boys got up next to her and pulled her to her feet. Hermione looked up finally looking around. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room, but . . . Harry and Ron. "Oh Harry," she cried throwing herself onto him crying as she hugged him tight.

Harry surprised at this sudden burst of affection, staggered a bit from the extra weight on top of him before returning her embrace. "What's wrong Mione? What's going on?" he asked her gently stroking her head.

Hermione just shook her head. She pulled away from Harry and then latched herself onto Ron. Ron seeing Hermione's fragile state gently lowered himself with Hermione still clinging to him back onto the couch. Hermione refused to let him go or look up; afraid once she did they'd all fade away to nothingness.

However, she didn't have to pull away. Instead she felt her grip on Ron fading. Looking up she saw Ron disappearing right before her very eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" she yelled. "Don't go!" she cried. Looking up she found Harry running towards her. "Hermione!" he shouted before she fainted.

The green light was heading straight towards them. She knew alone they couldn't stop death, but together they sure as hell had a better chance of living. Before dark overcame her line of vision she saw the clasped hands she shared with the person she had just saved and you had just saved her.

Hermione couldn't open her eyes. They felt like they were glued shut. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would like to visit their friend, they're waiting outside actually," a female voice said.

"Aw, yes," came the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice. "Mr.'s Potter and Weasley."

"Headmaster, the mark on her hand. I feel like I've seen it before," she, who Hermione identified as Madam Pomfrey spoke. "No, I have seen it before on the hand of James Potter."

"It is a funny thing faith and destiny, wouldn't you agree Poppy?" he asked.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Remus watching her. She followed his eyes to what he was staring at. Her necklace. She knew James had probably said something to them. She knew she had to come clean.

"I can't believe you were right in front of everyone this whole time," Remus murmured to himself. "You were right there."

"You know, James always mentioned how when he became an Auror he'd go after and search everywhere on the planet Earth to find his little sister. And the only separation, time," he said whispering the last sentence.

"I need you to stay safe. You need to live, Mia."

"No! I'm not leaving everyone. How dare you even ask me of that!"

"You need to live, Hermione, so others to can get to see the light of day," came his wise, yet firm voice.

"Yes Professor," she whispered.

"Hermione, I'm not . . ."

"Oh, but you are. I always am learning things from you, no matter if others never hear your wisdom. I do."

"Stay safe," he whispered running back to the burning house.

Hermione tried to run to the house. _I can save everyone_, she thought. However, as if invisible binds held her rooted to this very spot. She watched as tears clouded her vision the house burned, and slowly one by one the Death Eaters exited the house.

"You need to let them go. They wouldn't want you brooding over them. Let them go, Hermione, let them go."

"Draco where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going home, Mione, I'm going home."

Hermione watched with confusion in her eyes as he too slowly disappeared from sight leaving her with nothingness.

My lifeline. My drug. My only reason for living. My best friends, my family, my life, my heart.

The house looked different. More gloomy looking. Cold, dark, and evil. No one knowing what was going on in that house at that very moment. The warmness and cheerfulness gone. The hospitality, the kindness, the love. Gone with their daughter. Gone when their family separated. Gone when they died.

My room. It's the same. The exact same. The ivy grew up the walls coming near enough to climb down from her bedroom window. The wind. It was cold. The candle had burned out as the wind swept it shut.

Hermione sat straight up, she was sweating. She felt light headed as she gazed around the Girls Dormitories. She saw that still fully dressed she walked back down the stairs. James, Sirius, and Lily were the only ones left down there. Hermione walked down the steps shaking from the strangest, and most realist dream she had ever had.

James immediately stood up and walked a step toward her watching her. However, Hermione's eyes merely glanced up at him before she went and collapsed next to Sirius on the couch. Sirius looked up in surprise as he put his arms around the shivering girl. He looked up at his best mate's expression. He for the first time couldn't analyze the person who he looked to as his brother, his best mates face. James face was expressionless.

James sat back down next to Sirius who still held his sister. Lily moved over and took one of James's hands into hers. After an hour Lily stood up whispering about it being time to go to bed. Sirius looked down and found Hermione still asleep next to him. Sirius gently shook her, "Hermione, you should go up to bed," he whispered to her.

Hermione immediately shook her head, "No," she whispered. "I want to stay with you," she murmured moving closer to him cuddling up next to him.

Sirius looked up slowly at James. "Mate, I'm . . ." he started.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I'm glad she comes to you, she needs you. You give her something that she needs, stay."

Lily smiled. James was growing up. She got up pecking both boys on the cheek before climbing the steps up the Girls Dormitories. James tore his eyes away from Lily and taking out his wand transfigured a scrap piece of paper into a blanket. He placed it next to them. With one last glance he too climbed up the steps to his dormitory.

Sirius looked down at the girl who had managed to capture his heart within a few months. With the New Year gone, everyone would be heading back to school after the following weekend. He wrapped his arms around her taking the blanket and draping it on top of her. A smile grew on her face, a look of utter content. Sirius looked down at her, his angel. And right then and there he knew he had fallen in love with her.

-

Months after Sirius's acceptance that he had indeed fallen in love with his best mate's sister, the year had been coming to a close and everything and everyone had gone back into a daily routine. However, today was a Hogsmeade day, and couples were seen holding hands walking everywhere in the city. Sirius had asked Hermione out to Hogsmeade, and together they were walking in a comfortable silence around Hogsmeade.

They stopped at the Shrieking Shack and stood there looking at it. Hermione watched it remembering the last time she had been there. She glanced at Sirius. Azkaban really had changed him, but then unlike most he had kept his insanity. He was stronger then a lot of people gave him credit for.

Sirius had his arm around Hermione as she snuggled in closer to him. She gave out a sigh of content. Sirius gulped, it was time. "Hermione," he said softly looking down at the girl cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah," she said turning around looking him in the eye.

He took in a shaky breathe. "Hermione, I want . . . I need to tell you something."

A small frown flickered, her lips at his seriousness. She reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "Okay, what is it?"

For the briefest moment, Hermione thought he was going to break up with her. Ever since the second time they had woken up in each other's arms he had confessed to her how much he had liked her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hermione had felt herself soar to the sky, happiness had consumed her.

"Hermione," he gulped looking down before looking her in the eye. "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered trying but not able to break eye contact.

"I love you," he repeated a bit more strongly.

"You don't have to say anything," he said softly. "I just wanted you to know."

Before Hermione could respond there was a loud BANG that echoed throughout the city. Locking eyes they turned taking out there wands ran back into the city, they being in the outskirts of it.

Turning into the city streets Death Eaters were seen. They were everywhere. Third and fourth years had taken shelter in the shops while fifth, sixth, and seventh years began dueling with various Death Eaters. Somewhere throughout the duels breaking out Hermione and Sirius got separated. However Hermione didn't think of that, all she thought of was who she was dueling, and what would be the fastest way to disarm them.

Soon, teachers rushed from the school helping the students duel. The Death Eaters soon ended up retreating but many students were left injured, but luckily none were dead. Hermione walked around the students. No one was dead. However, Death Eaters weren't known for leaving people alive. And a bunch of kids, no way would they let them live. Something even worse had to have happened. But, what was worse than death?

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. James and Sirius ran over to her. James reached her first grabbing her into his arms, holding her tight. "Are you okay?" he asked stroking her hair looking down at her.

She nodded before moving into Sirius's arms, burying her head into his chest taking slow and shaky breathes. "What happened, James?"

James looked up, "I don't know. Before we knew it everyone heard the people on the streets screaming and then when people ran outside to see what was going one there were Death Eaters."

"Where are Lily and Remus and Draco?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"We can't find them," Sirius whispered.

Then immense pain filled Hermione. She let out a scream falling to her knees. She vaguely saw James and Sirius bending down next to her, not knowing what to do. As if on instinct Hermione knew something bad had happened, something bad had happened to Draco. She began limping back towards the Shrieking Shack. There she saw Draco on the floor fading.

She ran and fell on her knees next to him. "What's happening?"

Draco opened his eyes. "I'm going back, Mione. I'm going back home."

"What? You are home. Don't go," Hermione cried out.

"Don't worry Mione, I have faith in you, just have faith in yourself," he said before he completely disappeared.

Hermione instantly remembered her dream as she fell onto the floor, crying. Sirius picked her up in his arms and took her away from the Shrieking Shack. Hermione dully watched what was going on, as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore upon noticing them immediately came to them. James quickly explained what they had seen and witnessed to Professor Dumbledore who nodded slowly and quickly began putting two and two together.

"Professor, how come only Hermione felt the pain?" James asked.

"Well, as you know Miss Potter brought Mr. Malfoy . . ." Professor Dumbledore began but was interrupted.

"Sir, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Miss Potter brought Mr. Malfoy because she was home sick but since Mr. Malfoy didn't belong here the time stream took him back to his own time."

"But Professor, you told us he was stuck here," Hermione pointed out still in Sirius's arms.

"Yes, I did. However, even an old man like myself makes mistakes every now and then," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now onto more pressing matters at the moment, as you three noticed the Death Eaters didn't kill anyone but that didn't stop them from kidnapping them."

"Kidnapping, Professor," Sirius asked.

"Yes, Mr. Black. Death Eaters instead kidnapped two students."

"Who were they?" James asked.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans."

**Well, I got another chapter done. The next chapter is the half baked idea of there rescue. I have a few more chapters left for this story but a sequel will be on its way. Please Review. Review. Review. Review.**


	24. A Rescue Gone Mad

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**A Rescue Gone Mad**

_Recap_

"_Sir, Malfoy?" _

"_Yes, Mr. Potter. Miss Potter brought Mr. Malfoy because she was home sick but since Mr. Malfoy didn't belong here the time stream took him back to his own time."  
_

"_But Professor, you told us he was stuck here," Hermione pointed out still in Sirius's arms._

"_Yes, I did. However, even an old man like myself makes mistakes every now and then," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now onto more pressing matters at the moment, as you three noticed the Death Eaters didn't kill anyone but that didn't stop them from kidnapping them."_

"_Kidnapping, Professor," Sirius asked._

"_Yes, Mr. Black. Death Eaters instead kidnapped two students."_

"_Who were they?" James asked._

"_Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans."_

_End Recap_

Hermione who had slowly begun to wiggle out of Sirius's arms fell limp back into them. Lily and Remus? No they couldn't be taken hostage. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ Her mind shouted at her.

Sirius had gone a deathly pale. Moony and Lily. They were gone. Kidnapped. He snuck a glance at the bundle in his arms. From the look on her face he knew that this wasn't supposed to have happened. That this wasn't part of the history that she had known about them. This wasn't supposed to have happened.

James fell to the floor. He buried his head into his hands looking down at the floor. One of his best friends and his fiancée. He should've been there to protect Lily. What kind of husband would he make? And Remus. Had he been there? Had he been the one to protect Lily? Or was it the other way around, with Lily helping Remus? What had happened?

Hermione ran a hand across Sirius's arm. Sirius turned to look at her as he gently set her back down on the floor on two legs. Hermione crouched down next to James bringing him to a hug, holding him. Sirius bent down and put a hand on his best mates back, giving him his silent support.

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked Dumbledore looking up.

"There is no we, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore began gently. "You three are to go back to school, to finish your schooling while Order members begin a search for your friends."

"So we have to just sit around and do nothing?" Sirius asked outraged at the plan his Headmaster had seemed to come up with.

"Mr. Black, two of my students have been taken by Death Eaters. As your Headmaster and the Headmaster to the rest of the students it is my job to keep you all safe," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "And I can not have three students running off with Order members to track down Death Eaters. What you do after school is something I can't control but whilst you are students I must do all I can to hope you learn something and keep you safe," with that Professor Dumbledore gave them a stern look the twinkle gone before leaving to attend to other students and teachers.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked looking up from his sister's arms.

"All we can do," Hermione said. "We have to wait."

-

May was quickly coming to a close and yet there had been no progress on the whereabouts of Lily and Remus. The searches for them began to slowly disintegrate while Order members started pressing more serious matters at the moment.

"That's it!" Hermione all but yelled one Friday night.

"What's wrong Mia?" James asked looking up from a Transfiguration essay. From the three of them it was a known fact that James was the worst off. He had seemingly given up on pranks, and/or living. His hair was even more wind kept then usual and he had bags under his eyes.

"I'm going to go find out where they are," Hermione whispered before turning around and leaving the Common Room.

Sirius came down the Boy's Dormitories to see his girlfriend who had still yet mentioned anything about his admittance storm out the Common Room. He glanced at James who watched her leave before slowly turning around back to his essay. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. He knew James was worried. He was worried to, but he was taking this a bit too far.

-

Hermione knew he'd be at the library. He was always there. If it wasn't the library, it was down in the dungeons. He was always alone, always. For once this would make things much easier.

She burst into the library getting a glare from the librarian. Hermione began to circle the library, looking for him. She quickly found him, in the most secluded part of the library, his head buried into a dark arts book.

Hermione watched him from her hidden spot. Ever since she had arrived back home, she hadn't given Severus Snape much thought. In the future, he was a Potions teacher, a spy for the Light or a spy for the Dark. He was also a murder. The reason Professor Dumbledore was killed. However, Hermione couldn't find it in herself to hate this man. He had done some good things, and he had gone to Dumbledore when he had become a Death Eater, so he couldn't be all bad, right?

Hermione cautiously but determinedly walked over to Snape. "Snape, I need to talk to you," she said.

Severus finally looked up from his book. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. It was Potter, or one of them. He had barely spoken to the girl since she had come to Hogwarts, but something about her was different. She was much darker, than Gryffindor's usually came in. For this reason, none of the Slytherin's attacked or insulted her. They could all feel it. And if they couldn't Lucias Malfoy's word was law within the Slytherin Common Room.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered.

Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You obviously know about Lily's and Remus's disappearance, and I was wondering, no I want to know where they are," she said changing her line of speech from asking to demanding what she wanted. The only way to deal with a Slytherin was to be sneaky, emotionless, and somewhat uninterested.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that I would know where they are?"

"You are a Slytherin and a good one at that. You make it so you have the information. You play with all the cards in your hand, so you have the upper hand, the lead. You know where they are but you won't tell me. You want something from me, for information."

"Would you like to continue with that? First you want something, than you insult me for it. Now give me a reason Potter why I should tell you anything."

Hermione smirked her eyes flaring with a new found fire. She had gotten what she wanted. She had played a bluff in guessing he knew where they were, and here she was, the one with the answers.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What is it? What is so funny?"

"You first deny you know anything, but yet, you just spilled it all out for me," Hermione said leaning closer so that they were eye to eye. "You know where they are and I need you to tell me." Hermione was soon coming close to begging.

"Why should I tell you? Nothing on my part will benefit in giving you information. If someone found out there would be dire consequences," Severus hissed. He turned around and began walking a few steps leaving.

Hermione knew that he couldn't leave, so she played her last card. "And what benefit would happen if you did help me. Two lives. You're different from the average Slytherin," Severus stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "You have a mind of your own. You don't think and believe in what other's tell you. That's what makes you different. And that would be the reason you should help me. You don't think in, or believe in, the cause in which you're supposed Lord is fighting for. That's why you'll help, because even if you don't admit it, you as well wish to see the day that Lord Voldemort falls."

"Please, Severus. If not for me, what about Lily? I thought you two had some kind of mutual friendship agreement. I really need your help, they need you're help."

Severus still wouldn't turn around, but he still wasn't leaving either. "Please, I need your help," Hermione begged. Severus slowly turned around to face the girl who so short of a time here at Hogwarts was the first person to understand him. To understand what many Slytherin's believe in but are too cowardly to say. She understood the Slytherin way. Severus took a deep breathe before looking up and meeting her gaze.

-

"Where are we going again?" James asked as both he and Sirius were running after Hermione.

"Well, I told you. I know where they are so we are going to go save them."

"Why not tell someone instead?" Sirius asked.

"Because they'll do everything the hard way, and they take too long," Hermione grumbled quickly turning a corner and running down the stairs.

"And who told you where they were being kept?" James asked as they came to a stop.

"Um . . . well," Hermione began fidgeting. "Severus Snape," she squeaked.

"WHAT!" James yelled. "What on earth were you doing with him? He can't be trusted Mia, what if this is a trap!"

Sirius looked up watching Hermione with an icy look. "And what if its not?" she protested. "What if it's the truth? It would be brilliant. Something that no one would think of," she said as she began pacing. "You search everywhere for them, but yet, not search the one place that has the most passage ways then any Death Eater house. The one place, which holds more, mystery and . . . and magic, than any other place there is. Right here, in Hogwarts."

James and Sirius exchanged glances, but nevertheless followed Hermione into the . . . "What on earth are we doing in a girl's bathroom?" Sirius angrily asked.

"Don't worry, no one will catch us. No one comes in here any more."

"Why?" James asked.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said pointing to a toilet stall.

James and Sirius glanced at each other before following Hermione who was walking around the sinks.

"Which one was it?" she began mumbling to herself. "Which one did Harry say?"

"Harry?" James asked looking up.

"Look, there is a passage way underneath the school. About thirty or so years ago the Chamber of Secrets had been opened," Hermione said all the time glancing around as if she was being listened. "Inside the Chamber of Secrets lays a basilisk."

"A what?" Sirius yelled.

"Shhh," Hermione hissed looking around again. "A basilisk is inside the Chamber. That basilisk had petrified some students before it killed on of the muggleborn students. That student is the girl who haunts the very bathroom she died in. Myrtle."

Hermione pulled back and began observing the sink. "One of these sinks opens into the Chamber, which is our destination."

"What!" James exclaimed. "You want to go into a Chamber in which holds a basilisk."

"A basilisk only comes when called, at least that's what Harry said," Hermione said thinking to herself. Quickly shaking off the thought she turned to face the boys again. "Snape said that there was a corridor inside the Chamber, one that leads to where the Death Eaters and Voldemort have Lily and Remus."

"Aw, I remember," she said. Stepping forward she walked to the one sink with a snake carved into it and then . . . The sinks began moving and a tunnel appeared. (A/n watch the second movie for the scene.)

Hermione involuntarily shuddered. "So, are you guys coming with me, or not?"

"You sure by hell aren't going alone," James mumbled stepping forward. "This better not be a trap," he said before stepping first into the tunnel and disappearing into darkness.

Sirius stepped up next, "Wait," Hermione said putting her hand onto his arm stopping him.

Turning around confused, Hermione moved both her hands to his head bringing it down for a kiss. Pulling away Hermione looked up at Sirius. Sirius still had her in his arms looking at her with confusion, longing, and love. That was what she had been trying to figure out. The emotion in his eyes were and had always been love.

It seemed then she knew her decision. She loved him just as much as he loved her. "I love you," she whispered moving further into his arms and into another kiss.

"I love you too," Sirius whispered back to her. "But why now?" he asked.

"Seemed as good a time as any," Hermione said. Glancing at his face she looked down again. "Just in case," she whispered against his chest.

Sirius held her close breathing in her scent. "We'll be fine, it'll be easy," he said. Stepping away he gave her a grin before going down the tunnel.

"That's what worries me," she whispered and with one last glance she too went down the tunnel and for the first time into the Chamber of Secrets.

-

Severus walked down the corridors lost in his thoughts. Had he done the right thing in telling Herm . . . Potter in where their friends were being kept? Thinking back, Severus couldn't think of any real good reason in why he had become a Death Eater.

Sure Lucias Malfoy had told him, but Lucias Malfoy said a lot of things. As much as he hated the Marauders, he had nothing against Evans and the other Potter sibling though. He knew as much as good duelers as they were; they wouldn't be able to take on an Army of Death Eaters on their own.

Severus paused in his steps; he knew what he had to do, as much as he hated doing it. He turned around and headed back the other way.

-

Hermione landed down on her butt as the tunnel ended. She looked around, remembering how Ron, Harry, and Ginny had described what the place looked like. She shivered; it was even worse first handed.

"I can't see a damn thing," James muttered.

"Lumos," Hermione and Sirius whispered at the same time.

"Oh yeah," James mumbled grabbing onto his own wand. "Which way do we go now Mia?"

Hermione looked around. She walked to a door with snakes carved into it. "This door, leads you deeper into the Chamber," Hermione said. "You need to be able to speak Parseltongue to get inside."

Hermione backed away from the door and began walking around again. Harry said there had been a collision trapping Ron and Professor Lockheart here next to the tunnel and Harry on the other side. Ron and the Professor, or more of Ron had spent the time moving the rocks to get to the other side. She turned and faced the tunnel. She circled the tunnel and found a wall just behind it. She walked up to the wall, touching it, sometimes pushing onto it. Right behind the tunnel exactly as Hermione pushed, "Oomph," she said as she fell onto the floor.

James and Sirius rushed behind her. "He was right," James kept muttering to himself.

Sirius helped Hermione back up on her feet. "Let's go," he said.

-

Severus faced the gargoyle nervously. He was going for help, God help him.

-

The tunnel led them down a corridor. A split appeared in front of them. "So do we go left or right?" James asked.

"The Death Eaters, wait on the right side, as do Lily and Remus. We go right," Hermione said instructing them right.

"So what would left lead us?" Sirius asked.

Hermione avoided his gaze and lead them down the corridor. They passed many different paths but Hermione only led them right, then at the last turn she went left, "Look," she whispered.

There on the table sat about ten Death Eaters, laughing and talking loudly. They were all most probably drunk. Farther off was a room. Hermione pulled both boys back. "I need you guys to cause a distraction for me."

"I don't want you to go in by yourself," James pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "Who's the better dueler, James?"

"You are."

"Who has dealt with Death Eaters in the past?"

"You have."

"Then I can take care of myself," Hermione pleaded with him.

James glanced at Sirius looking for some help. Sirius shook his head. As much as he hated letting her go off by herself, she was the better fighter out of all of them. She had the better chance.

James pulled her into a hug, "Take care, look both ways, and never leave your back open too long," he said.

"Thanks Jamie," she whispered.

Sirius smiled at her before hugging her as well. "I love you," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Stay in the shadows, until we get them out," James instructed before he and Sirius turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Hermione pulled back into the shadows waiting.

-

Severus stepped inside the gargoyle and walked up the steps. He raised his fist letting it sit on the door for a moment before he knocked. "Come in," he heard someone say.

Severus opened the door, glancing around. "Aw, Mr. Snape, for what can I honor this visit for?" Professor Dumbledore asked waving him to take a seat.

"Um, Professor, I have something that I should tell you," Severus said looking down as he sat down on the chair in front of his Headmaster.

-

Hermione waited and waited. _What if something is wrong? I should go look for them? _She thought to herself when, "BANG! BANG! BANG!" echoed within the walls.

She almost burst out laughing. A Marauder welcome for the Death Eaters. She saw from the corner of her eye as all the Death Eaters jumped up and ran for the door. As the last of them disappeared Hermione stepped out from the shadows and ran into the room.

She walked through the room and went inside the room on the spare side, remembering what Severus had told her.

_Flashback_

"_Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?" he asked her._

"_Yes."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to know," he mumbled. "Go inside the Chamber. There is a spare door which will lead you inside a series of paths. You must stick right. It is most important that you stay and go right. Left will lead you to trouble. As soon as you've gone right nine times on the tenth go left."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked._

_He nodded. Hermione nodded back before turning to leave. "You should know that most probably, You-Know-Who will be there," Severus said to her retreating back._

"_I guess I'm willing to take that risk."_

_End Flashback_

She felt her heart stop when she walked into the room she saw a Death Eater in front of another door. The Death Eater looked up their cloak covering their face. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he hissed out at her.

Her breathe caught in her throat. She hadn't heard that voice in ten years. "You," she whispered.

"Aw, we've met have we?" he sneered at her.

"You came to my bedroom window ten years ago," she said looking at him. The Death Eater lowered his cloak and looked at her straight on.

"Impossible," he said fear now evident in his voice. "I got rid of you!"

"Not very likely," she hissed back at him.

"Potter," he hissed at her his wand drawn.

"In all her glory," she said bowing but never losing eye contact.

Sneering he took a step back, to jump front and attack her. The duel had begun.

The Death Eater shot a spell at her. Losing her wand, Hermione ran picking it up and going through another path and into a different room, the Death Eater followed.

"You were trouble at age seven," he said. "You're even more trouble now."

"Have you to thank for that," Hermione said dodging a spell. "Thanks to your little trip for me, I learned how to duel by the best. I made friends who taught me everything, from spells to full out duels. I dueled, the best and won. I see this no differently."

-

"Do you think it worked?" Sirius asked James.

"Shhh."

With wide eyes both boys watched as a gang of Death Eaters ran right past there hiding spot. "Come on," James said. Both boys got up and headed back in the opposite direction.

"In here," James said. They went through the room and opened the door straight ahead. 

-

Hermione raised her wand and watched the Death Eater in front of her. She had been able to separate the dueler from his weapon. She had won.

"You know, I'll kill now," she said. "God knows, I have a good enough reason to. You striped me from my family, my memory, and you put me in a time I didn't belong in. You took everything away from me, and it's only fair if I returned the offer. Don't you agree?"

"You can't kill me. You're afraid. I'd be willing to bet it would be the first time an Unforgivable crossed your lips."

"You want to bet on that, Crucio!"

Ever since fifth year; Ron, Harry, and Hermione had secretly learned everything they could about the three Unforgivables. How to say it and how to be able to stop it, or at least two of them.

She stopped the curse as she watched him wither in pain in front of her eyes, then CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

-

"Lily," James breathed out as they entered the room. Both boys rushed over to the single cell that inhabited the room.

Lily looked up. Her clothes were torn, her eyes were bloodshot, and cuts and bruises lingered everywhere on her body. However, Remus looked if possible worse. While Lily was still conscious Remus was not. His back was all bloody from being whipped, and his breathe was ragged and weak.

"James," she whispered. "I'm I dreaming," she asked tearfully.

"No," James said reaching out and grasping her hand.

"Alohomora," Sirius said. As the cage door opened James walked in and pulled Lily into a hug. Lily began crying all over his shirt.

"Thank god. I knew you'd come, I knew it," she kept repeating.

Sirius bent over and picked Remus up. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He took the worst of it for me. He's really weak right now, and the moon," she said indicating to the window.

"We need to leave," Sirius said. "If Remus isn't looked over before the moon comes out," Sirius looked over at James, "Moony might not make it."

"Let's go," James said.

-

"In the Chamber of Secrets, are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor. They went already. They went to save their friends and I think You-Know-Who is there and . . ." Severus trailed off looking helplessly at the Headmaster.

"You did the right thing. Now go to the infirmary and stay there Mr. Snape. Under no condition are you to leave. Tell Madam Pomfrey bits and pieces, and tell her we'll be on your way to come for her to attendance to the students," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now go."

He watched as Severus left. Getting up he pocketed his wand and quickly made his way to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

-

"Lily, where's Mia?" James asked. James was carrying Lily in his arms while Sirius was levitating Remus out of the small cell they were being kept in.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since the Hogsmeade trip," Lily said.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "We were supposed to cause a distraction for Hermione to come in and get you guys out," Sirius said.

"She never came," Lily said.

BANG! All three looked towards the spare door no one had noticed. "But I'm willing to guess where she is."

-

Hermione looked up at the sound of someone applauding. Her breathe caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Her gaze met that of a man with red eyes. What she remembered of the many things Harry had explained of Voldemort was his eyes. Red, lifeless eyes.

"You are quite powerful my dear," Voldemort said as he slowly started circling the girl. "You unarmed one of my men single handily, and quite quickly."

Hermione remained quiet and looked straight ahead. "You would be a powerful asset to the cause we're fighting for."

Hermione whirled around and faced him. "Your cause. You don't even fight. You are nothing but a coward," she bit off at him.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "You are either very brave or very foolish to speak to me that way. Both those qualities will lead you to death in the end."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

Voldemort whirled around. "As good a fighter as you are, I will not tolerate anyone talking to me that way!" he bellowed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She pulled her arms shielding her face, when white light surrounded her. Whirling around, she found James. "Don't you dare do anything to her!"

Sirius levitated Remus to the floor and rushed up to James's side. Lily who was powerless without her wand stayed at Remus's side.

No one can beat him. No one unless . . .

_Flashback_

"_These three people were called The Protector, the Caller, and the Fighter. James you yourself and your sister Hermione fit two of these descriptions and the third would have most likely have been an offspring of either of you."_

"_Can you tell me Hermione which of you would fit each of these descriptions," Professor Dumbledore asked._

"_Well after Harry was born there was that other prophecy," Hermione said. "The one that said that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord so it was just a second prophecy of most likely The Fighter so that would make Harry The Fighter since he would be the one able to defeat Voldemort," Hermione looked up at the Professor. "Am I on the right track?"_

_He nodded, "Continue Miss Potter."_

"_Umm . . . I would probably be The Caller since I've lived in both worlds and that would leave James as the Protector."_

"_Very good Miss Potter, very good."_

_End Flashback_

"Harry, please," Hermione whispered breaking down crying. "Please."

Lily looked up. James was protecting them against the Dark Lord with some kind of white shield. Sirius was watching him as well but never left his side. Pulling her eyes away from her fiancée she looked around and found Hermione on the floor. Hermione looked up and her eyes were pitch white orbs. She kept whispering something.

"HERMIONE!" Lily yelled as she slowly begun to rise up. Sirius and James looked towards her as she started to fall. However as they both rushed to catch her someone else beat them to it.

He looked exactly like James but when he looked up everyone noticed his eyes. Emerald green eyes. He also had a scar on his forehead.

Hermione looked up to see who had caught her. "Harry?" she whispered.

"Hey Mione," he said putting her down and ruffling her hair. "Good to see you again."

Harry looked around. "I see you've kept busy," he said looking from the surprised faces of James and Sirius, to Lily's battered body, and to Remus's unconscious form. He looked up, looking past all of them and straight to Voldemort. "Hello Tom," he said stepping forward. "How are you?"

Voldemort was angry, and that was an understatement. He had tried to kill the Potter girl, to just have the Potter boy put up a shield that deflected every curse he threw at it. And now there seemed to be a third Potter standing in front of him.

Harry stepped up and bowed. "Now you're turn," he said. "Oh come on Tom, be a good sport."

Voldemort's eyes flared as he shot an Unforgivable at the boy. The duel broke out.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry turned and the curse hit him. However it didn't seem to do much to him. Harry stepped back into the circle that seemed to protect the five students.

The prophecy had been played out, but it was wrong.

"You were right, Mione," Harry said. "You were always right. A prophecy doesn't rule your life. You always have the final say."

"Are you going to die," Hermione asked stepping close to him. "Because, I saw you die once and I can't see you die again," she cried out as he embraced her.

"I'm not going to die, I'm just going back home."

Hermione looked up and hugged him tighter. "Did Draco go back? Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine. Though convinced himself he dreamed the whole lot," Harry said chuckling at the thought.

"Mione, I got to tell you something before I go," Harry murmured.

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged."

"What? To who? Is it Ginny?"

"Ginny . . . Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah," Hermione said looking up confused.

"No, Ginny's dating Malfoy. I'm engaged to someone named Rhea," Harry said.

He was slowly becoming transparent. "Hermione, you need to remember, the future is no more. That future is now you're past, and maybe it's best if you kept it there," he said before he disappeared.

As soon as Harry disappeared the shield that had kept Voldemort's spells out flickered before it too disappeared.

Voldemort smirked, "Well, I see the last of your defenses are gone," he said as he raised his wand.

"Now Tom, it isn't right attacking students," Professor Dumbledore said stepping inside the room.

"Dumbledore, must you grace us with your presence."

"Now, now, Tom, do calm down."

"I'm not in school any more old man, you can't tell me what to do," Voldemort said before sending a spell his way. Professor Dumbledore brought up his shield as a new duel was started.

Death Eaters stepped into the room. The four conscious students turned around and three of them started fighting off the Death Eaters.

"Lily, here," Sirius shouted throwing her a wand. Grabbing the wand Lily joined in on the duel.

Remus slowly opened his eyes. He had heard the whole thing starting from the cell but he had, had a hard time opening his eyes.

He slowly stood hurting his body even more. He leaned against the wall and looked around him. He found Professor Dumbledore and the Dark Lord dueling and his friends dueling Death Eaters.

Lily had left her back open way too long. A Death Eater shot the killing curse at her just as the moon was seen up in the sky. Remus jumped finding new strength before his transformation and jumped in front of Lily taking the shot himself.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered. All the dueling had stopped as Remus's body fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Remus was already half transformed. He arms and legs were claws and his eyes were a mixed color of brown and yellow.

At this point Voldemort and his Death Eaters retreated leaving the four students and there Headmaster gazing onto the dead body of Remus Lupin.

Hermione could remember no more as darkness overcame her vision.

**Well, there's another chapter done. Got two more chapters left before this story is finished. Sorry about killing Remus off, but I needed someone to die so I chose Remus. Please Review Guys. Tell me what you think of this!**


	25. Graduation

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Graduation **

_Recap_

_Remus slowly opened his eyes. He had heard the whole thing starting from the cell but he had, had a hard time opening his eyes._

_He slowly stood hurting his body even more. He leaned against the wall and looked around him. He found Professor Dumbledore and the Dark Lord dueling and his friends dueling Death Eaters._

_Lily had left her back open way too long. A Death Eater shot the killing curse at her just as the moon was seen up in the sky. Remus jumped finding new strength before his transformation and jumped in front of Lily taking the shot himself._

"_Oh my god," Hermione whispered. All the dueling had stopped as Remus's body fell to the floor with a soft thump. _

_Remus was already half transformed. He arms and legs were claws and his eyes were a mixed color of brown and yellow._

_At this point Voldemort and his Death Eaters retreated leaving the four students and there Headmaster gazing onto the dead body of Remus Lupin._

_Hermione could remember no more as darkness overcame her vision._

_End Recap_

Hermione woke to a bright light. "Oh," she moaned blinking a few times to adjust her line of vision.

James and Sirius looked up when they heard her moan and bustle in her bed and quickly rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" James asked scooping her up in a hug.

Hermione nodded her head resting on his shoulder. "Where are we? What happened?" Hermione asked confused of her surroundings.

James slowly let go of her and gave her to Sirius who took her into his arms holding her. "We're in the hospital wing."

Hermione looked around and found that indeed they were. Looking to the bed next to hers she found Lily still asleep. Looking around some more she couldn't find Remus. Glancing outside she found the sun high up in the sky. "Where's Remus?"

She glanced from James's pained expression to Sirius's expressionless mask. It was as if then that everything from the past few hours tumbled down on her. She had seen Harry. The prophecy had been fulfilled but had been wrong. And . . . Remus was . . . No he couldn't be. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Remus was . . . he was dead.

She felt her eyes water up as a strangled sob escaped her lips. Turning around she buried herself into Sirius's chest crying her heart out.

She could feel the shaky breathes Sirius kept taking as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Hermione, however, knew that her pain wouldn't be able to match that of Sirius's and James's. They had known Remus the whole time they'd been at Hogwarts. He had been their companion, their best friend. He was the mastermind behind the pranks. He was the peacemaker within the Marauders. He had been the stable one, the one who had always been there for his friends.

All Hermione knew of Remus was that of a mentor, a professor. She knew him since she was thirteen and over the years and after Sirius's death had become like Harry's new godfather. He had been the last of the Marauders to die, but had also been the first one to perish.

Hermione found herself once again drifting off to sleep as darkness consumed her.

-

Opening her eyes again she found herself alone in the Hospital Wing. Glancing outside she noticed the sun had set and it was late in the night. Turning towards the creek of the door she noticed Professor Dumbledore entering the room.

"Professor, I'm sorry. It was just that . . ." Hermione began but trailed off as he held a hand to stop her babbling.

"It is alright my dear. I should've known you would try something like this. Risk everything for you're friends. It was quite the noble thing to do, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sorry Professor. We should've come to you from the beginning."

Professor Dumbledore sat at the edge of her bed looking up at her without the twinkle in his eyes. He looked wary and tired, instead of his usual cheerful attitude. "My dear, at one point there will be no one to run to for help. And it is at times like those that one must face their fears and take the plunge."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I am probably willing to guess that you've done this before?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Both in the future and here I've done that. Going off by ourselves, thinking that . . . we would know what to do. But with our parents dieing and . . . people losing their loved ones . . . you learn to make families within your friends. So close that, you'd anything for them . . . even die for them."

"If you can not find any condolence in anyone else's words about Remus, why not take your own?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I promised I wouldn't let them die," Hermione whispered looking down ashamed of herself. "I promised."

"You have done nothing wrong. Hermione, the sooner you accept this fact the easier it'll be. You have a family here and one waiting for you when the future comes. This is you're place Miss Potter, you belong here."

"What about Remus? He wasn't supposed to die then, now. It's too early."

Professor Dumbledore was silent. "Mr. Lupin gave up his life for those he loved most. As a child he feared what people would think of his lycanthropy and he was able to get the one thing he had always wanted. He found people who didn't care about it but also one's who'd do anything to help him. Mr. Lupin however, short a life he lived in, he lived a content life. One, which many people have not been able to obtain, this life of happiness and utter content. Mr. Lupin died happily."

"Ponder over these thoughts Miss Potter. There is some dreamless sleep potion on the counter. Good night," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked solemnly out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry was right," Hermione said out loud. "The future now is just my past. It's time to start a new slate. No one knows the future because the future is never set in stone. Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered drinking the Dreamless Sleep Potion and instantly falling asleep.

-

The next morning there was a ceremony for Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore didn't explain what had happened to the rest of the student body but just merely that after an attempted rescue mission Remus Lupin died in protection for his friends.

The ceremony was quite a large one on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione refused to look up during the ceremony but was just content at looking down. Lily who had believed that Remus's death was her fault sat with her head buried on James's shoulder the whole ceremony crying.

Professor Dumbledore looked up to the student body. "A war is upon us, and this is just a taste of what lies ahead. It is time for us all to choose to do what is right and what is easy, good day to you all," Professor Dumbledore said getting up and walking away from the grounds. (A/n ha, I don't know which book that line comes from. Fourth book right?)

-

Hermione ran around the castle looking for him. She had to thank him, even if he might not want her thanks she felt it was her job to do it. "Severus, wait!" she called out.

Severus turned around to find Hermione running towards him still dressed in black from the funeral. He watched her with amused eyes as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breathe. "I wanted to, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Severus asked his eyes narrowing.

"You were the one who went to Dumbledore. Deny it all you want, I know you did it. We owe you, thank you."

Hermione turned to walk away. "We're even."

Turning around, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Tell Pot – your brother that we're even."

Hermione nodded understanding what he meant. "Can do," she said. "You know, you're not that bad, for a Slytherin," she said.

"Back at you Potter," Severus said before turning and walking away.

"Why what do you know? There might be good in him after all?" Hermione said to herself as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

-

The next few weeks were spent studying for the N.E.W.T.s. Everyone in the year passed and before everyone knew it they were lined outside waiting to go up and get there diplomas.

They all were sitting in the first three rows alphabetically as Professor Dumbledore spoke to the parents. "Now we have this year's Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Congratulations. Now it is customary to have one of the Head's speak so Miss Evans if you please," Professor Dumbledore said stepping aside to let the girl come up to the center of the floor.

"Welcome parents, teachers, guests, and classmates. My name is Lily Evans and I was this year's Head Girl," Lily looked up from what she had written and looked around the audience. "I was asked a few weeks ago if I'd write a few words to speak at Graduation. The true question would be where do I start?"

"This was my last year, and I had planned on spending it doing more studying and focusing on my school work but as usual what plan ever falls through correctly. I ended up not doing what I had prepared myself to do all thanks to someone I met this year."

"She was different, like a new species for Hogwarts to just take in. She made friends with people we would normally consider our enemies but yet got into our skins with her charm. She is proof of what we're going to be facing outside of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is our sanctuary. Our home. However, life itself does not coincide with four different houses based on the beliefs of people from over a thousand years ago."

"We entered this school seven years ago as young, naïve children and placed into different families. We lived with them for seven years working our way up and here we stand before you not as four different families but as one. People are people, and I think that this is the largest lesson one could learn in Hogwarts. Thank you."

Lily stepped down as thunderous applause from the parents and students both alike broke out. Blushing Lily took her seat once again.

"Thank you Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "Now then, let us begin."

The names soon began being called out. Hermione was touched at the small paragraph Lily had put in about her but was surprised at the type of affect she had left for them.

"Black, Sirius." Hermione's head snapped up as she clapped with the other students. Sirius's eyes found hers as he climbed down the stairs grinning.

"Evans, Lily." More applause as Lily once again rose from her seat.

Then oh too soon it came down to the P's. "Pettigrew, Peter." Peter timidly stood up and walked up. Hermione glanced around wondering how on earth the idiot had managed to pass.

"Potter, Hermione." Hermione nervously stood and walked up. Professor Dumbledore nodded at her a smile in place. Hermione had always pictured her graduating with Ron and Harry and the Grangers in the audience. But, looking around that this could be a good second.

"Potter, James."

And the ceremony continued. All too soon, it ended and the party had begun. The next day everyone would board the Hogwarts Express and head home.

During the party Hermione in a beautiful blue dress walked around before spotting Severus. "Congratulations," she said giving him a hug.

"You sure you want to do that?" Severus asked cautiously returning her embrace. "Won't your body guards be angry?"

"They'll live," was Hermione's simple answer.

Talking a few moments later Hermione walked away and spotted Peter.

"Congratulations Peter," Hermione said icily.

Peter glanced at her timidly with a look of betrayal and hatred in his eyes.

"I know you're secret Pettigrew," Hermione hissed out at him. "Remember that."

With a squeak Peter ran off.

Hermione walked around a bit more before finding Sirius with James and Lily at the food tables. "Hey," she said smiling as Sirius put an arm around her. Lily glanced up in a gorgeous green dress that matched her eyes with Sirius and James in black pants and ties.

"Hi," James said looking at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Glancing at Lily she noticed the same look in her eyes. "Come on Lily. Why don't we go dance?" James asked pulling his fiancée out to the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked glancing up at Sirius.

"Don't know. Come on, I want to talk to you," Sirius said leading them out from the noise and to the more quiet places such as near the lake and the tree next to it.

The tree had a special meaning to it. Where she had first opened up to Sirius, and where she had gotten the last familiarities of the life she had left behind. It was her tree.

"You look so nervous," Hermione whispered hugging him. Sirius relaxed in her arms returning the hug.

Pulling away he looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"We've only known each other for a year, but I felt that I've gone so deep already that I don't want to get out," he whispered getting down on one knee.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Would you make me the happiest person alive, and marry me?" he asked.

Hermione looked down before looking up tears in her eyes. Removing her hands from her mouth Sirius saw a huge a grin on her face. She nodded. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

Sirius stood up and brought her close again kissing her and Hermione truly felt content, that she head reached her own Garden of Eden.

**Well, I know that this chapter was a bit cheesy, but oh well I'm not sure how to exactly write a proposal seeing as I've never seen one. I know you people didn't like me killing Remus off, but I had to, sorry. **

**One more chapter left!**

**Review! Please, please Review!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Recap_

_Pulling away he looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "I love you Hermione," he whispered._

"_I love you, too."_

"_We've only known each other for a year, but I felt that I've gone so deep already that I don't want to get out," he whispered getting down on one knee._

_Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. _

"_Would you make me the happiest person alive, and marry me?" he asked._

_Hermione looked down before looking up tears in her eyes. Removing her hands from her mouth Sirius saw a huge a grin on her face. She nodded. "Yes, a thousand times yes."_

_Sirius stood up and brought her close again kissing her and Hermione truly felt content that she head reached her own Garden of Eden._

_End Recap_

Hogwarts had ended. They were now adults, able to do magic at home, and ready to enter the wizarding world. The war was still raging on, but the small, good fortunes the four made was able to make up for the bad.

All four were living at Potter Manor, and at December 22 James and Lily were married. Sirius stood down the alter next to James as his best man while Hermione walked down before Lily as her maiden of honor. It was a small ceremony but a happy one.

A few months later on April 16 Sirius and Hermione were married as well. It was an even smaller ceremony but the happiest day of Hermione's life.

Sirius and James went off to Auror training. Lily who wasn't a good a dueler and Hermione who was tired of working with the Dark Arts went off to get healing certificates.

-

At Lily and James's one year anniversary Lily admitted to everyone that she was pregnant.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed hugging her best friend. "Congratulations!"

Lily was laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm so happy Mia. So very happy," Lily whispered to her.

"I'm going to be a dad," James said. He threw his head back laughing. He picked Lily up twirling her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I already have the perfect name too," Lily said looking at Hermione. "Harry James Potter."

"Harry Potter," Sirius repeated. "I like it," he said putting an arm around his wife. "Prongs you better name me godfather."

"And I expect to be godmother," Hermione said crossing her arms.

-

"Lily I need to talk to you," Hermione said. She and Lily were washing the dishes by hand. They took turns each day in who would clean up and set up. Today the boys set up and the girls were cleaning up. Though they could do things by magic Lily had wanted to do it by muggle hand saying it would give them more time to talk.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her stomach. She was already two months pregnant.

"Lily, I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

"WHAT!" Lily screamed dropping the dish she had been holding.

As the dish shattered to the floor the guys came running in. "What happened?" James asked looking around.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking at Lily's astonished face to his wife's guilty one.

"How long have you known?" Lily demanded ignoring the guys who kept questioning them.

"I missed this month, so I decided to check because I had a um, feeling I might be, and I was right," Hermione said a smile making way to her face.

"Oh my," Lily said putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god," she said bringing her into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" James yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hermione turned to face him their eyes locking. "I went to see a doctor before we left St. Mungo's Lily," Hermione said. "And she said that I'm pregnant with twins," she said tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Twins," Sirius breathed out. "You're having twins."

"Yeah, I'm having twins."

Then a huge smile made its way to Sirius's lips. "Twins. I'm a dad," he whispered.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked. Lily and James were behind her with smiles watching.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic," he said lifting her up and kissing her. Hermione snaked her arms around him holding onto him.

"Twins, Sirius," she whispered into his ear. "We're having twins."

-

A few months later on July 31st Lily gave birth to Harry Potter. Two months after on September 28th Hermione gave birth to one boy who she named Remus and to a girl who she named Anna after her mother.

-

_Seven years later . . . _

Harry looked like a smaller version of James. Everything about him except his emerald green eyes was his father. When Harry had been four, Lily had given birth to twins as well. She had a boy named Jacob and a girl named Hailey. Jacob and Hailey had their mother's red hair and while Jacob had his father's eyes Hailey had her mother's.

Remus had black hair like his parents. It fell down in soft locks framing his face and his blue eyes. Anna, however, like her mother had dark, dirty blonde hair. She had hazel eyes as well making her look like an exact replica of her name sake.

Harry, Remus, and Anna were seven years old and Jacob and Hailey were two years old. Hermione at the time was also expecting another.

As Hermione came down she picked up the Dailey Prophet. It was summer and early as well so all the children were still asleep. James and Sirius were eating breakfast to go to work as the girls spent the day at home watching the children.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered. The hand which had been clutching her coffee cup fell onto the floor with a crack as that same hand went to her four month pregnant stomach. The other hand clutched the newspaper.

"What is it?" Lily asked from the sink.

The guys paused in their talking and glanced up. "Mia," James asked standing up. "What is it?"

Hermione instead of answering began reading the from the prophet out loud. "Dear Readers, this editor is sad to say that due to the ever increasing deaths from Aurors due to Death Eater attacks that they were will be a draft. All men from the ages of seventeen to fifty are to report to the ministry in two days, on the exact day of August 11."

Hermione stopped reading as James grabbed the paper from her hands. Lily and Sirius looked over from his shoulder.

Hermione still stood there looking down at where the prophet had been in her hands. A draft. There was going to be a draft . . .

**The End**

**Sequel will come out soon. Review!**


End file.
